Demonios, ejecutores y redentores
by RipperRose
Summary: Tras la muerte de su madre, Boruto debe lidiar el vivir con su hermana menor que él ve como una molestia, y al mismo tiempo, llega una nueva estudiante a su escuela. Él veía su vida como aburrida y con un pasado familiar triste pero el encuentro con un demonio y el ser salvado por la chica nueva cambiará su manera de ver la vida. AU.
1. La chica nueva de anteojos rojos

_Traigo una nueva historia que, como todas, me surgió de la nada en mi cabeza. Usando a los hermosos bebés de la nueva generación como los protagonistas._

 _Es un Alternative Universe del mundo real contemporáneo en donde tanto Boruto como Sarada tienen aprox. 17 años y cursan el último año de preparatoria, Y donde Himawari tiene 15 añitos y cursa el primer año de la preparatoria (Sé que es muchos años menor que Boruto, pero de esta manera es más conveniente para la historia)._

 _*Advierto que algunos personajes como Hinata, Naruto y Sakura han muerto (no me odien)*_

 _Así que, espero les guste y dejen un pequeño review ;)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La chica nueva de anteojos rojos.**

Se encontraba profundamente dormido, sin sueños ni pensamientos. Sumergido en el descanso, con su canción de rock favorita de fondo. Tenía que estar preocupado por los grandes cambios recientes en su vida, pero de alguna forma no le importaba mucho.

La canción se acercaba a su primer coro, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que era su canción favorita la que tenía como tono de llamada en su móvil.

 _Rayos._

Se sacudió en su cama y, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el celular en su mesa de noche este dejó de sonar.

Terminó sentado en la orilla de su cama, con su cabello revuelto y con los ojos hinchados. En la pantalla de su móvil se apreciaban las 6:00 am. Y justo abajo aparecía una alerta de una llamada perdida.

–Rayos… no pensé que llegaría tan temprano. –Susupiró pesadamente.

Él sabía que su hermana llegaría ese día. Lo sabía desde hacía ocho meses, desde que había muerto su madre. Habían acordado que Himawari se mudaría con él el día del funeral, pero la chica alegó que tenía que pasar un tiempo sola en lo que se hacían los movimientos de la antigua casa, y eso había tomado ocho largos meses.

Y ahí estaba él, en medio de la multitud del aeropuerto, con frío y con hambre, buscando una pequeña cabellera color oscuro. La encontró metros mas allá, una delgada chica de 15 años arrastrando una gran maleta. Su cabello había crecido desde el último día que la vió, ahora casi rozaba sus hombros y le recordó mucho a su madre.

Himawari lo saludó a la distancia con la mano y en ese momento, Boruto se puso a pensar todos los inconvenientes que supondría vivir con la pequeña molestia de su hermana.

.

.

.

–Y bien, este es. El departamento de lujo por cortesía del abuelo Hiashi. –Le decía sin ganas al momento de abrir la puerta.

–Pues es… lindo. –Dijo Himawari.

–Lindo o no, te adiverto que tengo un sistema. Y si llegas a querer cambiar ese sistema, te vas.

–¿Sistema? Que amargado te has vuelto, hermano.

–Como sea. Tu habitación está por allá. –Apuntó con su dedo. –Aunque todavía tengo que sacar algunas cajas de videojuegos, sólo ponlas a un lado.

Se retiró a su cuarto mientras bostezaba.

–¿A-a dónde vas? –gritó Himawari.

–Es lunes, tonta. Tengo que prepararme para ir a la escuela. Y por tu culpa voy a llegar tarde.

.

.

.

Se abrió la puerta del aula y entró dando un largo bostezo. Se había desvelado el día anterior preparando la habitación de su hermana, y también jugando videojuegos. Había planeado quedarse dormido en su butaca de camino a la escuela, ya que la suya era la última de la fila y el profesor casi nunca lo descubría.

–Hey, que hay, Boruto. –Le saludó su mejor amigo Mitsuki.

–Hola. –Respondió Boruto, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –Estoy muy cansado.

–Más te vale que saliendo estés completo, porque vamos a ir a la casa de Shikadai.

–No lo creo. Mi hermana acaba de llegar y tengo mucho que limpiar en casa.

–Vamos, hombre…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y el profesor entró por ella. Todos dejaron lo que hacían y tomaron asiento. Y Boruto notó que extrañamente el profesor Shino no venía solo, había una chica que lo acompañaba.

–Muy bien, jóvenes, tomen asiento que tengo algo importante que decirles. –Dijo Shino. –A partir de hoy, tendremos una nueva estudiante en la clase 3-B. Denle una buena bienvenida y sean respetuosos con ella.

La que parecía ser la "chica nueva" tomó el gis y comenzó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón. Se giró y le dio la cara a todo el grupo.

–Mi nombre es Haruno Sarada, es un placer conocerlos. –E hizo una pequeña reverencia.

El sueño que tenía Boruto había desaparecido en ese momento. Esa chica era muy guapa. No era tan bajita como las demás chicas de la case, piel blanca, un cabello negro largo muy lindo (en una coleta alta) y el toque distintivo eran unas gruesas gafas color rojo. Lo sorprendente era que no se miraban ridículas, sino todo lo contrario.

No se había dado cuenta que la miraba embobado hasta que ella conectó sus miradas. La chica se sobresaltó un poco, tal vez se sintió acosada, y de inmediato desvió la mirada. El maestro Shino dio otras recomendaciónes para tratar con la nueva y al final todos dieron la bienvenida al unisono.

–Mierda.. – susurró el chico rubio al darse cuenta que el único asiento vacío en toda la clase era el que estaba frente al suyo. Y la tal Sarada Haruno terminó sentandose ahí, poniéndolo algo nervioso.

La clase siguió como si nada para todos los demás, excepto para el grupo de amigos de Boruto, que echaban miradas a la chica nueva y susurraban entre ellos que estaba muy buena y cosas así. Él también hubiera formado parte de la conversación, pero la tenía en frente y lo escucharía.

Además, esa chica parecía ser muy seria. Ni una sonrisa, ni algo de rubor avergonzado ni siquiera una mirada de odio a los estúpidos adolescentes que tenía enseguida. Y Boruto podría jurar que irradiaba una energía algo lúgubre, tenebrosa.

Sintió un escalofrío.

Para el final del día, cuando el timbre de la salida sonó él ya se había quedado dormido. El sonido de las bancas moverse y una bofetada que le dio Mitsuki lo despertaron. Se levantó enojado y gritando mientras los otros se reían. Cuando miró a la puerta, la chica nueva iba saliendo y pudo haber jurado que en el último momento lo volteó a ver fijamente.

Antes de pensar algo más, Mitsuki se le arrojó tomándolo por el cuello, riéndose.

–¿Está buena la nueva, no?

–Pobre chica, su primer día y estos animales ya se le quieren arrojar encima. –Comentó Inojin.

–Tu fuiste el primero que dijo que estaba guapa, no mientas. –Le arrojó Shikadai.

–¡C-claro que no!

–¿Y que dices, Boruto, irás siempre con nosotros?

–Supongo que si.

–Muy bien, entonces vamos.

Había descansado en su siesta y de todos modos Himawari era responsable y sabría como arreglarselas sola por hoy. Su vida era aburrida en muchos aspectos, pero estar con sus amigos lo hacía verdaderamente feliz.

–¡Un momento, Boruto Uzumaki! –Dijo una chica detrás de él, jalándolo del cuello de la camisa. –No irás a ninguna parte. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que debes quedarte a limpiar el aula de profesores hoy? Como castigo por lo del baño de chicas.

–¡Chou-Chou! –Renegó Boruto. –Eso… por favor déjame ir. Prometo que mañana limpiaré.

–¡Por supuesto que no, infeliz! Y te recomiendo que empieces de una vez, si no no terminarás nunca.

–Así se hace, jefa de clase. –Comentó Shikadai.

–¡Callaté, idiota. Recuerda que lo del baño de chicas fue idea tuya!

–No sé de qué me hablas. –Se encojió de hombros el chico mientras contenía una risita. –Bueno, es una pena, pero nosotros nos vamos. Si terminas rápido nos alcanzas.

Y los tres chicos se alejaron lentamente despidiéndose de su amigo con una burla evidente.

–¡Vuelvan acá malditos! –Gritaba Boruto.

.

.

.

Para cuando terminó su castigo de limpiar el aula de profesores, ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

–Maldita sea… odio la escuela– Renegaba de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

En estos años, se había vuelto muy pesimista (bueno, siempre lo fue de algún modo), pero hace algunos años atrás su actitud hacia muchas cosas se había deteriorado… era en parte por eso que decidió irse a vivir a otra ciudad por sí solo.

–Malditos chicos. –Renegaba de sus amigos imaginando que se estarían divirtiendo desde hace horas sin él.

Se tambaleó con todos los productos e instrumentos de limpieza para devolverlos al almacén, los empujó con enfado y sin cuidado y cerró con furia la puerta. Respiró hondo y comenzó su camino hacia el aula para tomar su mochila y largarse a casa, mientras se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa. Ya con su mochila en mano, decidió que iría a casa y dormiría hasta el día siguiente, si es que Himawari lo dejaba…

Siguió su camino hasta salir por la puerta principal, con paso seguro. En ese momento, el suelo se sacudió violentamente por un segundo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y casi haciendolo caer.

–¿P-pero qué…?

Apenas tomó equilibrio, hubo otra sacudida. _"¿Terremoto?"_ Nunca había vivido un terremoto estando en esa ciudad, pero pareciera que las sacudidas se hacían aleatorias. Y pensó que tal vez había personas aún dentro de las aulas.

Miró rápidamente hacia las ventanas del edificio de cuatro pisos, y vió a una persona correr desesperada por algún pasillo.

Era… ¿La chica nueva?

Otro temblor.

–No puedo creerlo. –Balbuceó al momento de soltar su mochila y entrar corriendo al edificio. Aún que era un adolescente amargado, seguía teninendo un buen corazón.

La chica corría por el tercer piso, así que se dirigió con apuro hacia allá. Había sacudidas y el pánico le hacía correr más rápido.

Llegó al tercer piso y estaba vacío.

Unos sonidos se escuchaban por el techo, donde está la salida a la azotea… debía ser ella, intentando resguardarse en la azotea. Y corrió a las escaleras que llevaban a la salida de la azotea.

Empujó la puerta y salió.

La azotea estaba… ¿vacía?

Estaba agitado y confundido, y los temblores parecían haberse detenido. _"¿Qué diablos pasaba?"_

Gruñó con algo de pena, ahora estaba avergonzado de haber corrido por una tonta falsa alarma… _rayos…_ por lo menos nadie lo habia visto, ¿verdad?.

Dejó su mochila en la entrada, tendría que regresar por ella. E inició su marcha pero, al girarse, se encontró con algo aún más extraño que todo lo anterior.

Se congeló en su lugar.

Algo lo observaba desde un lado de la puerta. No era un animal, aunque se pareciera mucho a un lagarto, o una combinación de lagarto y renacuajo. Era color púrpura muy oscuro, tan grande como un oso y tenía unos ojos amarillos que deseaban comérselo.

–¿Pero qué…

La criatura se abalanzó hacia él y tuvo el reflejo para esquivarlo. El renacuajo se estampó con la barandilla de seguridad, haciendo un sonido espantoso. Boruto se lenvantó y como pudo intentó correr a la puerta, pero el animal fue más veloz. Le bloqueó el paso y él huyó hacia el lado contrario, con la cola de esa cosa que casi lo tocaba. Esa cosa saltó y de pronto aterrizó frente a él, causando una tenebrosa sacudida en todo el edificio, haciéndo que Boruto perdiera el equilibrio y… la cola del animal lo arrojó contra la valla de seguridad de un solo golpe. Gruñó por el golpe e intentó ponerse de pie pero sus piernas fallaron.

–Mi cuerpo… No puedo… Moverme –susurró entre dientes, con la adrenalina al tope.

El renacuajo se giró hacia él a toda velocidad, y el miedo en su cuerpo pudo hacer que reaccionara en el último momento, cuando el animal se estampó de nuevo contra la cerca. No supo cómo, pero la barandilla se había roto y esa cosa y él estuvieron a punto de caer, pero milagrosamente pudo tomar un tubo y colgarse. El monstruo escaló sin problema de nuevo a la azotea para intentar atraparlo desde arriba.

–¡No te me acerques! –Gritó él por la desesperación.

Y sintió como todo su lado izquierdo se entumecía, donde la cola lo había golpeado. O caería o sería comido por esa criatura que parecía irreal. No sabía qué decidir, mientras tanto el renacuajo gigante se acercaba a él desde arriba, aruñando las paredes… hasta que algo lo detuvo. Boruto se sorprendió. Algo por detrás lo había golpeado con tal fuerza que casi lo hacía caer de nuevo, el animal regresó arriba con un gruñido horrible y milagrosamente lo ignoró para atacar a lo que sea que fuera que había tras de él.

¡Era su oportunidad!

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, escaló por la barandilla rota hasta llegar al techo. Se tiró en el suelo, de repente se sentía cansado y entumecido de la mitad de su cuerpo, ¿Qué le había hecho esa cosa? Se alejó de la orilla gateando y cuando pudo obsevar, había una pelea ante él que nadie nunca creería.

Alguien peleaba contra aquél monstruo lagarto, una persona.

Una persona con… ¿falda?

El uniforme de la escuela.

–No puede… ser posible. –Abrió la boca asombrado. –¿¡Sarada!?

Haruno Sarada era la que luchaba contra el renacuajo gigante, tenía una larga katana en su mano e increíblemente podía alcanzar a la bestia para cortarla. Los ojos de Boruto estaban más que abiertos, su quijada temblaba y su pulso estaba por los cielos. La chica evitaba los ataques del monstruo y acertaba con su katana con una velocidad que nadie en su vida podría imaginar, mientras su expresión era de lo más normal en total concentración (como cuando un deportista practica su deporte favorito).

La cola puntiaguda estuvo a punto de tocarla por un segundo y Boruto casi grita, ella se agachó y en un solo movimiento, rebanó la cola en dos. El animal rugió tan alto que el edificio volvió a temblar.

–¡Te tengo! –Gritó la chica.

Y en un segundo, la criatura estaba dividida en dos partes iguales. Las entrañas del chico temblaron al ver cómo cada pedazo del monstruo caía sobre el concreto de la azotea y cómo su sangre de color negro se regaba por el suelo. Todo terminó. Pero al parecer, no era todo lo que Sarada tenía que hacer.

Sacó de dentro de su blusa un collar plateado, más bien un rosario, y comenzó a rezar algo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del monstruo vencido. Ella seguía murmurando cosas como "llévalo al mundo a donde pertenece y protégenos de su espíritu…". Al final, alargó su mano y lo tocó.

La bestia desprendió una especie de luz a su alrededor y momentos después comenzó a desvanecerse como cuando el viento se lleva el polvo.

Sarada se puso de pie, guardó lentamente el rosario de vuelta en su blusa y caminó tranquilamente a la puerta de salida.

Como reflejo, Boruto intentó ponerse de pie.

–¡Hey! ¡Espera! –Le gritó.

Sarada se congeló, no esperaba alguien allí. Giró a medias su cabeza y al mirar a Boruto hizo una cara de horror.

–¿¡Qué diablos fue todo eso!? –Le exigió el chico. Ella no se giraba. –¿¡Qué era esa cosa!?

–No necesitas saberlo. –Dijo ella secamente. Boruto se sorprendió. –No tiene nada que ver contigo. Ve a casa.

 _"Ve a casa"_

Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando creyó que pudo moverse, Boruto corrió a seguirla. Pero no la encontró, en ningún lado. Y no le quedó de otra que ir a casa, como ella dijo.

.

.

.

Intentó explicarse todo aquello de camino a casa. Aún sentía algo entumecido el brazo izquierdo, pero pasaría. Ya estaba oscuro y seguramente Himawari estaría furiosa… ¡Himawari!

Se detuvo un paso antes de abrir la puerta del departamento. _"¿Podría decirle a su hermana lo que acababa de pasar?"_ No, claro que no. No le creería, ni él mismo lo creía en ese momento.

Giró la perilla para entrar a casa.

Mañana hablaría con la nueva, eso lo tenía seguro… la cosa no se quedaría así.


	2. ¿Demonios?

_Hola de nuevo! ya veo que el primer capítulo tuvo buen público, e incluso un review._

 _Y quiero aclarar a la persona que dejó ese bello review, que Sarada al principio debe mostrarse fría y seria, por lo menos ante Boruto, es parte del drama que quiero darle a la historia. Pero en realidad ella es un rol de canela con un pasado triste, al igual que otros más. Así que no desesperes, lector. Me encanta Sarada siendo amigable y eso es lo que pasará... aunque su manera de ser fría tenga un pequeño propósito más adelante._

 _Aquí dejo el Cap. 2, espero que dejen review con comentarios ;)_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **¿Demonios?**

 **.**

 _En el mundo humano que se encuentra muy ligado al mundo espiritual, llamamos Ejecutores a aquéllos que se encargan de castigar a las almas oscuras en su forma original y llevarlas de nuevo al lugar a dónde pertenecen, alejándolos de las almas humanas._

 ** _._**

Nunca había tenido la convicción de llegar tan temprano a la escuela, él solía ser de los que llegaban tarde, pero esa mañana estaba decidido en averiguar lo que había pasado. Se había apresurado a vestirse y ni siquiera se detuvo a peinarse bien. Tomó su mochila y casi corrió hacia la puerta principal; Sin embargo, el sonido de platos y sartenes en la cocina lo detuvo… además del olor.

–¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? –Dijo Boruto asomando su cabeza a la entrada de la pequeña cocina.

–Desayuno. –Respondió en seco su hermana, con una sonrisa en la cara. –No pensé que fueras de aquellos alumnos puntuales y aplicados.

Boruto hizo una cara de rezonga, pero el olor a huevos fritos hizo rugir su estómago. Se ruborizó un momento porque Himawari lo escuchó.

–Eso no te importa…– Comentó él.

–Siéntate, ya está servido. –Le dijo Hima con una sonrisa.

Y se había esmerado en eso. Había dos platos repletos de un desayuno que lucía espléndido. La barriga de Boruto rugió de nuevo… no estaba acostumbrado a desayunar de ese modo (sólo un cereal o incluso comida para microondas), aunque una pizca de nostalgia le punzó el pecho.

Sin decir más, tomó asiento y comenzó a comer. Estaba delicioso.

–Pensé que ni siquiera sabrías cocinar. –Dijo Boruto con la boca llena.

–¿Por eso compraste toda esa comida congelada? –Se rió la chica. Boruto puso los ojos en blanco. –Aprendí a cocinar hace mucho, he practicado bastante.

–¿Ah si?

–Claro. Yo era la que le preparaba la comida a mamá y… –Himawari se detuvo al percatarse de mencionar a su madre.

La reacción de Boruto fue inmediata. Su mirada cambió y se desvió al plato de comida. Himawari se encogió en el asiento y comenzó a buscar algunas palabras para cambiar de tema, pero Boruto no se lo permitió. Se levantó de la mesa, tomó su mochila y se llevó consigo un trozo de pan antes de salir.

–H-hermano, espera…

–Me voy a la escuela. –Dijo secamente antes de cerrar la pueta.

.

.

.

Se había enroscado en su butaca de la escuela, apenas había un par de personas en el aula. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sabía que la llegada de Himawari traería consigo recuerdos que había querido olvidar desde hace tiempo como la situación de su madre y la previa muerte de su padre. _"Rayos"_ Pensaba mientras sacudía la cabeza e intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa.

En eso, la puerta del aula se abrió y Sarada Haruno entró por ella. Boruto se tensó con nervios y ella al verlo hizo lo mismo. Sarada se forzó a mantener una postura calmada y se acercó lentamente a su banco mientras era fijamente observada por ese insoportable chico rubio. Le dio la espalda y tomó asiento, sin perder la postura.

–Tenemos una charla pendiente. –Le susurró él a la espalda. Sarada tardó en responder.

–No sé de que hablas.

–No te hagas la tonta, sabes de qué hablo.

–A veces los adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas suelen tener alucinaciónes– Argumentó ella. Eso lo hizo enojar.

–No me vengas a dar explicaciónes estúpidas… no te hagas la lista.

Ya estaba recargado en su butaca todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, hablando como si se contaran un secreto.

–No lo entenderías… –Dijo secamente Sarada.

–Pruébame.

–Deberías mantenerte alejado… –Murmuró la chica.

–¿Alejado de qué? ¿De los monstruos que intentan matarme? Pff—Le escupió con sarcasmo.

–No… me refiero a mí. –Soltó Sarada, girándose a medias para mirarlo solo con el rabillo del ojo. –Mantente alejado de mí, Boruto Uzumaki.

Algo en sus ojos lo hizo retroceder, y estuvo a punto de darle un escalofrío. La duda y algo de miedo se quedaron plasmados en su cara por un rato, pero cuando pensó en decirle algo más, su amigo Mitsuki ya había entrado al aula y venía directo a él para saludarlo como todas las mañanas.

–¡Hey, que hay, Boruto! –Le sonrió Mitsuki.

–Hey… hola Mitsuki. –Respondió Boruto, dándo un último vistazo a Sarada, que había vuelto a su fingida postura irritante.

.

.

.

El profesor Shino estuvo hablando por horas y horas sobre historia, y para ese entonces la mayoría de los alumnos estaban concentrados haciéndo otras cosas en vez de prestarle atención. Boruto estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, sentía que el cerebro se le derretiría lentamente y le saldría por las orejas. Terminó por hacer garabatos ridículos en la hoja trasera de su cuaderno, y sin darse cuenta, había dibujado un renacuajo con tinta negra. Lo miró por unos momentos, miró la espalda de Sarada y advirtió en su nuca el pequeño resplandor del rosario debajo de su blusa.

 _"No caeré con explicaciónes tontas",_ pensaba al momento de apretujar la hoja en sus dedos.

Arrancó un pedazo, lo hizo bola y se lo lanzó con frustración a Sarada en la cabeza. Ella lo notó pero no hizo nada. Y le lanzó otra y otra bola más, bastantes para ser precisos, una más grande que la anterior, hasta que se acabó su hoja de cuaderno. Cuando le lanzó la última, ella reaccionó ya sin paciencia y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, enojada.

–¡Ya basta! –Le susurró con furia.

–¿Basta de qué?... No se de qué me hablas. –Respondió Boruto de un modo arrogante, imitando su forma de hablar.

Sarada se ruborizó un poco y segundos después, su ira aumentó. Tomó aire para decir algo, pero Mitsuki los interrumpió.

–¿Algun problema? –Dijo el chico con curiosidad.

La chica se detuvo a mirarlo un segundo, respiró hondo y sorprendió a ambos muchachos mostrando una adorable y amigable sonrisa hacia Mitsuki.

–Ninguno. –Le dijo de forma refrescante. –Sólo el idiota de tu amigo.

Boruto se atragantó por el comentario. Y Mitsuki se contuvo para no soltar una carcajada.

–Si… suele ser idiota muy seguido. –Le siguió la broma el chico de cabello claro.

Sarada amplió más su sonrisa, soltó una risita cómplice y se giró de nuevo a sus apuntes. Ahora era el chico Uzumaki el que sentía rabia. Miró a Mitsuki con ojos asesinos y el otro no pudo hacer nada más que reírse por lo bajo, apuntándole con el dedo en señal de que lo habían dejado en ridículo.

–Puede que me agrade más que tú. –Dijo Mitsuki como un secreto.

–Cállate. –Le cortó Boruto, con los cachetes hinchados.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó y todos los adolescentes saltaron y comenzaron a salir como locos por la puerta. Incluída Sarada.

–Hey, Boruto, iremos a comer hamburguesas al centro, ¿Vienes? –Le preguntó Inojin.

–Eh… no creo que pueda hoy, lo que pasa es que… –Decía mientras veía como Sarada escapaba entre la gente. –Tengo que ir a casa, mi hermana me espera.

–Oh, ok.

Antes de que le respondieran, el rubio ya había salido disparado. Cuando pudo localizar a Sarada entre la multitud, esta ya iba a una distancia increíblemente alejada, así que tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Ella lo evadía, cruzaba la calle y el la seguía, volvía al otro lado y él la seguía, y ese juego ridículo duró unos minutos más en el camino hasta que:

–¡Deja de seguirme! –Le gritó ella.

–Lo haré hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber. –Le retó él con la mirada.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, hasta que Sarada se dio por vencida y suspiró.

–Supongo que no te mantendrás alejado de mí... –Le dijo ella con mirada cansada.

–Eso veremos cuando termines de hablar.

–¿Incluso si cambiara tu manera de ver el mundo?

El rubio se sorprendió ante el comentario. ¿En realidad estaba listo para oír cosas que tal vez cambiaran su vida?... de todos modos no podría olvidar el encuentro de ayer con aquél monstruo aunque quisiera, en cierta forma su vida YA había cambiado.

–M-me arriesgaré. –Soltó al fin.

–¿Eres tan molesto como para seguirme a casa? –preguntó pesadamente.

–Tengo toda la tarde libre. –Le dijo con sarcasmo. –Así que comienza a hablar.

Sarada miró un pequeño parque a su izquierda, caminó hacia una banca sin decir nada y tranquilamente se sentó. Boruto la siguió y se puso de pie frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados (como si le estuviera dando un regaño).

–La criatura que te atacó ayer era un demonio. –Le soltó sin más.

–¿¡Qué!? –escupió Boruto.

–Un demonio. ¿Sabes que son los demonios, no?

–¡Claro que sé lo que son! Pero… esa cosa parecía un monstruo no un demonio.

–Era una clase muy rudimentaria de demonio. Tal vez piensas que todos tienen cuernos, alas de muerciélago o colas puntiagudas, pero no es así. Hay muchas clases de demonios, y la mayoría del tiempo cada clase tiene una forma física específica, así que…

–¡Espera, espera, espera! –La interrumpió Boruto alzando las manos. –¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

–Oh... lo siento. Cuando hablo de demonios y espíritus mi boca se echa a andar sola.

–Me estás asustando… Dices que ese renacuajo gigante que quería comerme ayer era un demonio, ¿cierto?

–Sí.

–Y que hay… muchos más como él por ahí, ¿Cierto?

–Sí.

Sintió como se comenzaba un escalofrío en su espalda.

–Y… cuando esa cosa me golpeó, por un momento mi cuerpo se paralizó. –Se tocó el brazo izquierdo mientras hablaba, y Sarada lo miró con sorpresa. –¿Por qué?

–¿Te tocó y no quedaste inconsciente? –Preguntó con interés. Boruto negó con la cabeza. –Mmm… normalmente, cuando un demonio de ese tipo te toca, absorve tu energía vital… y uno de ese tamaño debió de haberte dejado inconsciente por almenos 15 minutos. –Se tocaba la barbilla con los dedos, especulando. Alzó la vista y un Boruto la miraba con horror. –De hecho, debo admitir que me sorprendió el hecho de que pudieras verlo.

–¿Verlo? Osea que… normalmente no podemos verlos.

–Así es. Sólo pocas personas pueden ser capaces de verlos, aunque no es raro que tu puedas…–Susurró al final, pero siguió. –Ese demonio había estado rondando la escuela todo el día, tuve que esperar a que no hubiera nadie para hacerlo aparecer.

–¡Es verdad! Tú… tú rebanaste a esa cosa con una katana. ¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!? –Le apuntó con el dedo.

–Debo confesarte, Uzumaki, que yo cazo demonios desde hace algunos años. –Dijo Sarada, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

El chico se quedó atónito, en shock. Pero ahora que le había dicho la verdad, no tenía caso dejarlo todo ahí, así que decidió seguir.

–Los demonios consumen la energía vital de los humanos desde que existimos. Algunos incluso matan para conseguir almas humanas; A causa de eso, algunos humanos que tenemos la habilidad de verlos y sentirlos, somos los responsables de devolverlos al mundo a donde pertenecen. –Sacó a relucir el rosario plateado que llevaba escondido y lo tomó en sus dedos. –Ese es mi trabajo como ejecutora… devuelvo las almas de los demonios al mundo oscuro.

Boruto segía en shock, se llevó las manos al pelo y se restregó la cara con ellas. Comenzó a caminar en pequeños círculos, procesando la información.

–¿Ahora cómo dormiré de noche? –Susurró con la mirada perdida.

–Uzumaki. Ahora es el momento en el que decides irte y olvidar esto para bien. –Dijo Sarada, mirandolo de manera seria. Se giró hacia ella. –Ya te lo dije, no tiene nada que ver contigo… no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

 _¿Tenía razón?_

La chica de los anteojos rojos se puso de pie, caminó hacia él y puso una mano en su hombro.

–Tienes buenos amigos, y una familia… concéntrate en ellos.

Boruto la miró sorprendido. Sarada le sonreía levemente, como si le diera un sabio consejo de amigo a amigo, con un deje de nostalgia en en él. La joven retiró su mano y comenzó su marcha, dejándolo solo en medio del parque con un remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Se había pasado toda la tarde caminando sin rumbo, pensando en todo lo que había dicho Sarada. Nunca había tomado en serio el hecho de que los demonios en realidad existieran, y de la nada una chica linda con complejo de doble personalidad le confirma que es real.

Pateaba una pequeña piedra desde hacía un par de cuadras. Casi había llegado al edificio donde estaba su apartamento, podría verlo desde afuera. Pateó la pierda lo más lejos que pudo y miró a la ventana… la luz estaba encendida, Himawari estaría ahí. Resopló pesadamente antes de subir las escaleras hacia su casa, abrió la puerta y atravezó el pasillo principal a pesar de que su hermana lo llamó desde la sala.

–No molestes. –Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Si tiró en su cama y miró el techo.

 _"concéntrate en ellos"_ , le había dicho. Y sus ojos se habían llenado de una extraña …¿Tristeza?

¿Qué mierda pasaba con esa chica? ¿No le estaría diciendo mentiras para mantenerlo alejado? Recordó su pequeña sonrisa con empatía.

Un simple pensamiento se presentó de lleno en la cabeza del adolescente: _Haruno Sarada… ¿Tendrá algún amigo?_

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se sacudió con frustración, era ridículo que estuviera pensando en esa chica. Se revolvió de nuevo y acabó tirado de lado, mirando ahora su puerta. Observó el color de la pared, lo gastada que estaba la manija y… unas latas que no estaban ahí antes.

–¿Pero qué… –Se levantó de golpe. –¿Pintura?

Salió de su habitación de una forma exagerada, con el ceño fruncido y un enojo ridículo que surgió de la nada.

–¡Himawari! –llamó a su hermana.

–¿Boruto? –Contestó ella con preocupación, seguía entretenida en la sala.

–¿Qué rayos significan estas latas de pintura? –Le reclamó desde su cuarto.

–Bueno, sólo pensé que sería bueno renovar el color de tu habitación.

–Renovar… –Dijo apretando los dientes.

Se dirigió a la sala en busca de aquella molestia. Le había dicho claramente que tenía un sistema, que ni se le ocurriera cambiar nada. Al asomar su cabeza a la sala, Himawari estaba sentada en la alfombra en medio de una manualidad. Boruto se sorprendió al ver lo que hacía. Había un estante de madera imporvisado al fondo de la habitación, y la chica tenía una caja en sus piernas con algunas velas, varas de incienso y otras cosas. Pero lo peor era que en sus manos sostenía dos marcos con las fotografías de dos personas… sus padres.

–Hermano. –Dijo Hima sorprendida de su actitud agresiva.

–¿Qué… demonios crees que haces? –Le dijo de manera áspera, con ojos encendidos.

–Boruto, tranquilo. –Le dijo la chica nerviosa. –Es sólo un pequeño altar.

–¿Acaso te pedí que lo pusieras? ¡Claro que no!

–¡Te portas como un niño! –Le reprendió Himawari. –Son tus padres.

–Sí, y están muertos. –Soltó fríamente Boruto. Himawari se tensó al comentario.

–Es sólo… para rendirles honor de vez en cuando… –Intentó explicarse, bajando el tono de su voz.

–No me importa para qué sea. –Boruto cruzó la habitación y comenzó a desmantelar el altar de manera brusca. –¡No quiero un maldito altar en mi casa!

–¡Hermano! –Chilló Himawari, abrazando las fotos fuertemente. Su hermano se detuvo, pero la furia en él seguía brotando.

–¿¡Acaso crees que quiero ver sus rostros todos los malditos días!? –Le gritó desconsideradamente, sin mirarla, con los puños cerrados. –¿Tenerlos recordándome a cada segundo que siguen estando muertos?

Cuando al fin miró a su pequeña hermana, ésta estaba al borde del llanto. Ese corte de cabello y esos ojos de preocupación sólo le irritaban más, era como su madre lo miraba. No podía soportarlo un momento más. Salió disparado de hacia la salida.

–¡Boruto! –Lo llamó Himawari. –¡Espera!

El muchacho azotó la puerta.

Ya sin Boruto frente a ella, la chica miró los retratos de sus padres sobre su regazo, y lentamente unas pequeñas lágrimas caían en el cristal. Su madre con el cabello corto, sonriente, y su padre con sus ojos azules llenos de alegría como siempre. Boruto era la viva imagen de su padre.

–M-mamá, Papá, lo siento…–Sollozó a solas. –Mi hermano aún no lo entiende…

.

.

.

Mientras corría hacia algún lado, la ira que sentía se volvía lentamente en aquélla desgarradora tristeza que pensó que jamás volvería a recordar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a traer todo eso a su casa? Sabía que sería un problema el traerla consigo, ¿Cómo es que ella podría tomárselo tan a la ligera? Después de lo que su madre hizo… después de que su padre los dejara solos sin más.

Ah, cierto, para ella siempre fue más sencillo. Tenía toda la atención del viejo todo el día, cuando llegaba a estar con ellos.

Se limpió con frustración la única lágrima que logró salir. Era ridículo que se pusiera de ese modo sólo por un par de retratos, pero no podía evitarlo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de poder calmarse.

Había acabado tirado sobre un área con césped, al lado de un arroyo en medio de la ciudad.

Se sentó cruzando las piernas y se quedó así por unos minutos más.

–¿Boruto?... ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Él se giró.

–¡Sarada!

La joven iba sobre una bicicleta, de esas que tienen una canasta al frente, y llevaba algunos víveres en ella. Se veía diferente sin el uniforme, con jeans azules y una delicada blusa de color rojo, además de que su cabello no estaba peinado, caía sobre su espalda y se apreciaba lo largo que era.

–¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó ella.

–Ah… pues… –No sabía que contestar. –Sólo quería despejar mi mente.

–Ya veo. –Sonrió ligeramente la joven. –De hecho, iba en camino a comprar un poco de calamar, ¿Me acompañas?

–Eh… ¡Claro!

Y caminaron uno al lado del otro por algunas cuadras, Sarada llevaba la bicicleta a su lado.

–Me pareció demasiado raro ver a un chico tirado al lado del arroyo. Digo, paso por aquí casi todos los días y nunca había visto a nadie que "despejara su mente" en un lugar como ese –Soltó una risita. Bouto suspiró.

–La verdad es que… no sé como llegué ahí. Yo sólo quería caminar, tu sabes. –Sarada lo observó con algo de preocupación. –Mi hermana vino a vivir conmigo y… no sé como tratarla. Hace 3 años que no vivíamos juntos.

Sarada se tensó ante la noticia, de una manera extraña.

–Tu hermana… –susurró.

–Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. –Dijo él, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. –¿Cómo va el trabajo de cazar demonios?

Sarada se detuvo en seco, junto con la bicicleta. Había ignorado a Boruto y su mirada se dirigió a un edificio abandonado que había a su derecha.

–Hey, ¿Estas bien? –preguntó el muchacho. Sarada corrió sin avisar. –¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Dejó la bicicleta recargada sobre el muro y se sumergió en la entrada sin puerta. Boruto dudó por un momento, pero aún así la siguió. Era una estructura vacía, casi en total oscuridad y con vigas de acero y madera rotas por todos lados. Pudo notar cómo Sarada sacó de su bolsillo una especie de anillo y rápidamente se lo puso en un dedo.

–Puedes irte si quieres. –Susurró ella, buscando a una criatura en las sombras. –Puedo hacer esto sola.

Llevó su mano a la altura de su boca, casi pegada a sus labios y susurró lentamente algunas palabras al anillo.

 _"Christ Cross…"_ o algo así.

La sortija brilló y apareció lentamente una katana en su mano, aquélla que usó esa vez.

–Ahí está. –Dijo Sarada en un murmuro. Boruto siguó su mirada pero no pudo captar nada en tanta oscuridad. –Es más oscuro de lo que creía…

–¿Eso qué significa? –Preguntó el muchacho.

–Que debemos tener cuidado. Se arrojará a nuestros rostros como si tratara de quitárnoslos, así que estate alerta. –Buscó otra cosa en su bolsillo y se la arrojó. –Toma. Si no quieres irte, por lo menos sé útil… cuando yo te lo diga, enciendes un trozo de madera o algo, ¿De acuerdo?

–Bien. –apretujó el encendedor en su mano.

Sarada corrió unos metros antes de saltar hacia lo que debía ser el segundo piso. Unos sonidos crujientes surgieron sobre ella y la batalla comenzó. El ente demoníaco sabía que esa chica era aquella que lo cazaría, y reaccionó de inmediato. Mientras Boruto revolvía los escombros en sus pies para encontrar un palo de madera, la lucha se tornaba cada vez más intensa, chispas salían de vez en cuando y podía ver instantes parpadeantes de cómo una extraña sombra atacaba a su compañera. Y ella contraatcaba con una fuerza demencial, cortando madera de las paredes e incluso algunos escombros de concreto.

Fue sorprendente la manera en que podía hacerlo, nadie nunca podría saltar tan alto o golpear algo tan fuerte… era como si tuviera poderes sobrehumanos.

–¡Boruto, prepárate! –Le llamó Sarada.

–¡Sí!

Sacó chispas del encendedor un par de veces, y acercó la llama a la madera. Apenas iba tomando fuego cuando un sonido fuerte vino de arriba, junto con un gemido de dolor de Sarada. Vió el momento en el que ella caía desde el segundo piso a una pila de cajas rancias.

–¡Sarada! –Dijo corriendo a donde ella estaba.

–¡No!... el fuego, concéntrate en el fuego. –Lo cortó ella, poniéndose de pie con solo algunos rasguños.

Había dejado caer la tabla hace un segundo, y cuando se giró para tomarla, una gran sombra lo acechaba desde cerca. Tenía forma humana y avanzó hacia él demasiado rápido, quedando a un centímetro de su cara. Boruto se paralizó y sintió un hueco en su estómago al ver claramente como aparecía un "rostro" en la cara del hombre sombra. Tres grandes ojos espeluznantes y una boca diabólica lo miraban fijamente. Sentía que no podría moverse. Pensó en cómo se comería lentamente su rostro.

–¡Déjalo en paz! –Sintió como Sadara lo jalaba del cuello de su camisa para arremeter con su espada contra el demonio.

Acertó por poco en uno de sus brazos, salpicando luz. La criatura soltó un chillido que aturdió a Boruto y se concentró de nuevo en la chica. Él se había quedado en el suelo, con escalofríos constantes y los gritos de Sarada mientras luchaba con el demonio lo hicieron volver a la conciencia. Rebuscó ciegamente el encendedor en el suelo y cuando por fin tomó la madera y la encendió, Sarada había sido lanzada de nuevo contra una pared.

–¡Ven, maldita cosa! ¡Cómete el fuego! –Gritó Boruto con rabia.

El edificio se iluminó y la criatura chilló de nuevo. Al fondo, Sarada se ponía de pie con cara de alerta.

–¡Corre, Boruto! ¡Atacará a la luz! –Le advirtió la Ejecutora desde lejos.

 _"Mierda"_ , pensó. Y logró soltar la tabla encendida justo antes de que la criatura chocara con ella. Sintió como voló por el aire y un segundo después caía rodando al suelo. Gruñó por el dolor.

Alcanzó a ver cómo la criatura acorralaba el fuego para apagarlo con apuro, y el cómo Sarada se arrojó a ella desde el segundo piso.

–¡Shanaroooooo!

Gritó una palabra en otro idioma y cortó a la sombra por la mitad. Una luz lo cegó por un momento. Parpadeó para despejarse y Sarada estaba de rodillas junto a la madera con fuego, algo agitada y con un poco de sudor en la frente.

Pudo jurar que durante un segundo sus ojos brillaron en un color rojo.

Cerró los ojos al apoyarse sobre la katana, y sacó el rosario plateado. Comenzó a rezar como aquélla vez.

Boruto se puso de pié lentamente y se acercó a ella si cuidado, sin importarle interrumpir su ritual. Sarada abrió los ojos y lo miró (habían vuelto a ser negros).

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Le soltó Boruto con semblante serio.

–Eh… supongo. –Dijo confundida la chica.

–¿Tienes amigos?

Los ojos de Sarada se abrieron de la sorpresa, aunque Boruto no bromeaba. Tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que hacerlo. Quería saber si aquella chica que luchaba con demonios era capaz de tener por lo menos algún amigo, si era capaz de tener unos segundos de vida normal.

Sarada se encogió, ruborizándose ligeramente al momento en el que desviaba su mirada al suelo, sin decir nada.

–Ya veo… –Susurró Boruto.

Alargó su brazo, ofreciéndole su mano. La chica levantó la mirada aún más sorprendida.

–Bien. –Le sonrió Boruto, de una manera refrescante. –Seré tu amigo, entonces.

Sarada abrió aún más los ojos y lo miró por unos cuantos segundos. Soltó una suave carcajada al final, tomando la mano del chico.

–Tomas demasiados riesgos, Boruto Uzumaki.


	3. La pequeña molestia

_Hola a todos! vuelvo a dejar el nuevo Cap.  
No saben lo feliz que estoy por sus reviews, sus Favs. y sus Follows. A veces los lectores no entienden lo valioso que es para alguien que sube su historia el dejar un pequeño review, el agregar a favoritos o darle en Follow. Eso nos dá vida y mucha motivación para seguir escribiendo lo antes posible, créanme!_

 _Les dejo el Cap. recuerden dejar review! :3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **La pequeña molestia**

Había pasado casi una semana del incidente de las fotografías, y al parecer ninguno de los hermanos había vueltoa hablar de ello, simplemente los días calmaron las aguas. Himawari se mostraba más servicial y acataba las órdenes de Boruto si éstas no eran muy ridículas. Esos días él se acostumbró a levantarse temprano porque su hermana preparaba desayuno y obviamente prefería eso a sólo una taza de cereal, debía aceptar que la comida de Himawari era deliciosa.

–~Hay que apurarse, hay que apurarse, se hace tarde para la escuela~ –Cantaba la chica mientras se quitaba el mandil y salía de la cocina.

Boruto sólo la miraba con cara de _"mi tonta hermana"_ con la boca llena de huevos fritos y pan con mantequilla. Dio el último sorbo al vaso de leche y se levantó de la mesa dejando los platos en el fregadero, comenzando su camino a la entrada.

–¡E-esperame! –Escuchó una voecilla desde el fondo.

Himawari salió casi corriendo de su cuarto, con la bolsa cayendo de su hombro, el listón del cuello mal hecho y mientras intentaba ponerse un zapato. Camisa blanca, listón verde (de primer año), falda gris y calcetas blancas altas. Incluso se había puesto una tiara que combinaba, estaba radiante de emoción.

–¿Qué haces vestida así? –Le dijo el despistado de Boruto.

–¿Cómo que _que hago_? –Frunció el ceño la chica. –Voy a la escuela contigo, hoy es mi primer día.

–¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

–Claro que no. Solicité el ingreso hace tres semanas, pero quería descansar unos días antes de comenzar. –Informó Hima al atarse el listón del cuello, alcanzando a su hermano. –Gracias al cielo alcancé a limpiar tu desordenada casa antes.

–¿Qué no ibas en la secundaria aún? –Preguntó Boruto.

–Increíble… –Suspiró Himawari, abriendo la puerta y saliendo primero.

.

.

.

Durante el camino, Himawari no dejó de hablar de cómo lucía su vieja escuela y de lo triste que estaba al dejar a sus amigos en la ciudad donde vivía, pero que al mismo tiempo se sentía tan emocionada de llegar a un lugar nuevo, con la oportunidad de hacer miles de amigos. Boruto suspiraba, le parecía que el optimismo de esa niña por estar con personas desconocidas era demasiado para alguien de su edad.

–…Y también me encantaría conocer a los amigos de mi hermano. –Aplaudió ella. –Seguro serán personas muy divertidas, y muy pacientes como para soportarte.

–Ni te hagas ilusiónes. Ellos no son del tipo de chicos que traten con niñas de tu edad.

–Ya no soy una niña, ¿Sabes? Sé como funciona el mundo de los adolescentes depresivos de tu edad, sé como lidiarlos… tal vez incluso alguno de ellos se llegue a enamorar de mí –Se tocó las mejillas con ojos brillantes.

–JAJAJA, sí, seguramente.

Había llegado a tiempo, se acercaban a la entrada y la emoción de Himawari podía hasta tocarse. Estaban a punto de dar vuelta en el muro principal de la escuela, y a lo lejos Boruto vió cómo Sarada se acercaba conversando con Chou-chou, que parecía vivir cerca de su casa también. Se había adaptado rápido a su grupo de amigos que sentía que la conocía desde antes, y ella misma había creado lazos con Chou-chou, que era algo difícil para las demás chicas de la clase.

Sarada lo miró a la distancia y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano. Pareciera que la joven se lo devolvería, pero se detuvo al último segundo y extrañamente su sonrisa desapareció. Se sorprendió al verla voltear su rostro sin aviso, para seguir conversando con Chou-chou.

–¿Qué sucede, hermano? –Preguntó Himawari apareciendo detrás de él, tomándolo del brazo.

–Eh… nada. No pasa nada. –Dijo él cambiando de tema, creyendo que debió ser un error de parte de Sarada.

–¡Entonces entremos! –Lo jaló Hima, casi arrastrándolo. –Tienes que decirme dónde está el aula del 1-A, vamos.

–Te mostraré tu aula y te quedarás ahí, sin molestarme. Yo también tengo clases, ¿Recuerdas?

–¡Sí! –Obedeció Himawari, con brillo en los ojos.

.

.

.

–¿Es verdad que tu hermana entró hoy a la escuela? –Preguntó Shikaida en el receso.

–Sí… si comienza a perseguirlos y preguntarles mil cosas, sólo no le hagan caso. Está loca. –Suspiraba Boruto.

–Pues es muy bonita, digo, para tener quince años… –Lo miró atento Inojin.

–Ni se te ocurra.

–Sólo bromeo. Aunque si lo es un poco.

–¿Y cómo es que ella no es rubia? Es extraño que tenga cabello oscuro. –Comentó Chou-chou. –Aunque se ve que es muy manejable.

–Ella se parece a mamá, es por eso. –Dijo Boruto.

Todos estaban en un círculo entre butacas y bancas dentro del aula, pero la única que no participaba en esa conversación era Sarada. Ella sólo miraba sus manos, dándole vuelta al anillo que tenía una katana grabada en él.

–¿Estás bien, Sarada? –Preguntó Mitsuki.

–¿Eh?... si, claro. –Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

–Chicos, hay que hacer algo después de la escuela. Tal vez ir a la casa de Inojin, para que las chicas vayan también.–Propuso Mitsuki.

–Es buena idea. Mis padres trabajan hasta tarde hoy. –Apoyó Inojin.

–Yo voy. –Dijo Shikaida.

–Yo igual. –Sonrió Boruto. Miró a Chou-chou y a Sarada. –¿Qué dicen?

–Por mi no hay problema. –Comentó Chou-chou.

–Me encantaría. –Sonrió Sarada.

–Entonces ya está. Iremos a casa de Inojin saliendo, frituras, botanas y bebidas son bienvenidas.

–Puedes invitar a tu hermana si quieres. –Ofreció Inojin, con amabilidad.

–Ehh… mejor no. –Boruto hizo una mueca. –Ha de tener mucha tarea que hacer hoy, por eso de ponerse al corriente.

.

.

.

–¿¡Cómo que no llegarás a casa!? –Le protestó Himawari.

Justo al sonar el timbre de salida, ella ya estaba esperándolo en la entrada de su aula. Le pidió que la acompañara a comprar comida, pero le había salido con la nueva noticia.

–Ya te lo dije, es algo que tengo que hacer. –Fingía Boruto. –Tendremos un exámen mañana y… tenemos que estudiar.

–Sí, claro. Estudiar.

–Lo digo en serio.

Himawari lo miró unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando; Sin embargo, aceptó. Los chicos iban saliendo todos en bola desde el aula y Himawari les echó un vistazo a todos y… extrañamente no quedó del todo satisfecha.

–¿Todos ellos irán…? –Preguntó en un susurro.

–Sí.

Su expresión cambió a una muy seria, incluso algo sombría. Algo no le gustaba de aquello. Boruto la miró extraño, como si no la conociera.

–Hey Hima… ¿Estás bien?

–¡Claro! –Le respondió sonriendo al instante. –De acuerdo, iré sola por los víveres. Tienes que estudiar. Pero prométe que estudiarás en serio, no quiero un hermano con malas notas.

–Este… por supuesto.

–¡Ok! Entonces me iré. –Se ajustó su mochila. –Recuerda no llegar tarde a casa, no me hagas preocuparme por ti. Y… ten cuidado, Boruto.

.

.

.

Llegaron de pasada a un pequeño super market en dónde gastaron el dinero de la escuela en botanas, papas fritas, refrescos, golosinas y bebidas instantáneas. Sería un día muy divertido de "estudio". Boruto pensaba en la actitud de su hermana, sí que llegaba a ser rara a veces. Al llegar a la casa de Inojin, una hermosa mujer rubia, la madre del chico, los recibió y les preparó incluso un poco más de comida antes de irse al trabajo. Estarían horas jugando juegos de mesa, videojuegos, conversando, comiendo, viendo películas, leyendo revistas y todas esas cosas que hacían los adolescentes para divertirse.

Ahora el grupo había crecido un poco. Sarada demostró que podía encajar perfectamente con los amigos de Boruto, era en realidad una chica muy amable y divertida, nada parecido a la joven fría del primer día. Y a consecuencia de la llegada de Sarada, Chou-chou también se integró, era amiga de todos desde antes pero nunca había salido con ellos.

En medio de unas retas intensas de videojuegos, las bebidas se acabaron y Sarada se ofreció a preparar y traer más.

–Yo te acompaño. –Le dijo Boruto, llevando la jarra y los vasos. De todos modos, acababa de perder y lo sacaron de la partida.

Estando en la cocina, Sarada tomó la jarra para llenarla de agua y preparar otro sobre de bebida instantánea; Por lo tanto Boruto lavaba cada uno de los vasos en el fregadero, dándole la espalda.

–Quería darte las gracias hace rato, Boruto. –Comenzó Sarada.

–¿Gracias… por qué?

–Por haberme dado la oportunidad de hacer más amigos. –Boruto se detuvo por un momento y la miró, estaba sonriéndole. –Estoy realmente feliz. Gracias, Boruto.

–jeh… no tienes nada que agradecerme, les agradaste y ya. Lo hiciste por ti misma, sobre todo con Chou-Chou. –Siguó en la tarea de los vasos. –…Los veo como mi familia, ¿Sabes? En realidad los aprecio.

–Como tu familia… –Murmuró Sarada, agitando el agua en la jarra. –¿Y que hay de tu hermana?

–Bueno, sí, está mi hermana. –Dijo Boruto como restándole un poco de importancia. –Pero ella es algo rara. Ya te había dicho que no trataba con ella desde hace años, así que a veces siento que no la conozco bien todavía.

–¿Rara?

–Si… Desde que llegó ha querido hacer mil cambios en la casa. –Comentó Boruto. –Quería poner plantas en la cocina, pintar de nuevo mi cuarto, cambiar algunos muebles… e incluso el otro día intentó poner un estúpido altar en la sala.

–¿Intentó poner un altar? –Preguntó Sarada calmada, pero con interés.

–Sí. O sea, ¿Qué tan raro tienes que ser para poner un altar en tu sala? Digo, es algo estúpido.

–Yo… no lo creo.

Sarada había susurrado las palabras, con un deje de decepción. Boruto lo notó y dejó el último vaso para voltear a verla. La bebida estaba terminada, pero ella miraba fijamente a la Jarra de cristal, pensando.

–No creo que un altar sea estúpido, para nada. –Recalcó la chica. Boruto no respondió. –Yo tengo uno para mi madre en casa.

–Yo… eh… lo siento. –Se disculpó el muy idiota. –No, no quise decir…

–No importa, es tu manera de verlo. –le dijo ella, sin enojo. –Yo los valoro, algunas personas se los merecen. Es para honrarlos y darles gracias por todo lo que hicieron en este mundo. Tienen un gran peso espiritual.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio. Boruto se sentía ahora como un imbécil al recordar todo el drama que armó con Himawari ese día. Que una chica como Sarada se lo dijera, de ese modo tan tranquilo, alguien que lidia con espíritus y demonios a diario le decía lo verdaderamente valiosos que eran. No sabía qué mas decir para arreglar la conversación.

–¿Están listos los vasos? –Soltó Sarada.

–…Sí.

Los pusieron en la charola y ambos subieron con los demás, a seguir divirtiéndose.

.

.

.

Al caer el sol, los muchachos aún seguían en lo suyo. Chou-Chou se había ido hace una hora, ya que tenía cosas que hacer acerca de la ceremonia de graduación y preguntó si sarada la acompañaría; Sin embargo, ella decidió quedarse un poco más. Luego de un par de horas más Mitsuki, Boruto y Sarada decidieron partir a casa. Con respecto a Shikaida, era bastante cercano a Inojin y decidió dormir ahí.

–Bien chicos, entonces nos vemos mañana –Se despidió Mitsuki, para desviar hacia su casa.

–Adiós Mitsuki.

–Nos vemos, hermano.

Cada quién siguió su camino, y Boruto y Sarada iban por el mismo.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo Boruto con mucha curiosidad.

–¿Qué es?

–Dijiste que altar de tu casa es de tu madre… –Dejó la oración al aire. Sarada captó lo que quería decir.

–Sí... Ella murió hace algunos años. –Le contestó con bastante tristeza. –Y el altar de tu casa, ¿Para quién era?

Ahora era Boruto el que comenzó a sentirte triste.

–Era para… mis padres. –Dijo bajando la mirada.

–¿Ambos? –La preocupación surgió en el rostro de Sarada. Boruto asintió y detuvo sus preguntas por un minuto.

Caminaron en silencio por otra cuadra más, hasta toparse con ese pequeño parque, en dónde Sarada le reveló que era una ejecutora. Boruto se detuvo y miró los columplios. Sarada hizo lo mismo y lo siguió, el chico estaba tomando asiento en uno de ellos y comenzaba a balancearse sin muchas ganas. Sarada tomó en de al lado, mirando ambos al suelo.

–Ellos murieron hace más de tres años. –Comenzó a informarle el chico. –Ambos enfermaron. Papá cayó en cama sin razón aparente y a la semana siguiente ya se había ido. –El rubio triste sólo miraba sus pies, mientras que Sarada escuchaba atenta. –Y mamá un año después también enfermó, pero fue algún tipo de cáncer.

Sarada suspiró profundamente, con compasión. Le parecía demasiado triste el haber perdido a ambos padres.

–Lo siento, Boruto.

–No importa ya. –dijo queriendo fingirlo. –He aprendido a vivir sin ellos… Y tu madre, ¿También enfermó?

–No. –Respondió la chica, y ahora ella desvió la mirada al suelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de sentimientos encontrados. –A ella… la asesinaron.

Boruto se atragantó durante un segundo, y su sorpresa fue demasiada. Al final, Sarada lo miró y el muchacho no supo qué decir.

–Pasó cuando yo apenas cumplí doce. –Frunció el seño, como intentando recordar. –Es algo borroso, pero intento no pensar mucho en ello. –Boruto tragó saliva al imaginarse un escenario donde una pequeña niña de 12 años se quedara huéfana por el homicidio de su madre. –… Los columpios me recuerdan mucho a ella. Digo, cada que podía me llevaba a los parques y me paseaba en ellos.

–Se escucha como una gran persona. –Comentó el rubio.

–Sí, ella era maravillosa. Mi ejemplo a seguir. Era la mujer más fuerte e inteligente que he conocido. –Una sonrisita se pintó en el rostro de la joven. –Y apuesto a que tus padres eran fantásticos también.

–Sí, la mayoría del tiempo. –También sonrió, pero con algo de tristeza. –Mi padre casi no pasaba tiempo con nosotros, trabajaba mucho. Pero mamá siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarnos… bueno, casi siempre.

–¿Boruto?

–Ella… cuando papá se fue… dejó de cuidarnos como antes. –Frunció el seño, recordando. –Como si se hubiera encerrado en su mundo. Depresión. Teníamos trece y once, ¿Sabes? Fue algo muy doloroso. –Respiró hondo por un segundo. –No lo soporté por mucho. El abuelo me consiguió un departamento y… aquí me tienes.

Se puso de pié, cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca y caminó a paso lento, como si la historia hubiera terminado.

–Y Himawari… –Murmuró Sarada. –Se quedó atrás cuidando de tu madre.

Era una especulación, pero fue demasiado acertada. Boruto se detuvo por completo y se giró a medias hacia la chica. Ella lo miraba con ojos negros profundos y no se podría adivinar los sentimientos que guardaban en ese instante. Se sintió incriminado por un segundo y su mecanismo de defensa, aquél que lo ponía de malas, se activó.

–¿Qué hay de ti? –Le dijo secamente. –¿No tienes padre?

Había acertado en el blanco. Pero al parecer era un punto demasiado sensible. Sarada se tensó por un momento e intentó relajarse, sintiendo tristeza y rabia recorrer poco a poco sus venas. Su cara se tornó demasiado seria, como el primer día de clases, y lo miró profundamente.

–No. No tengo padre. –Su voz fue muy fría.

Ambos se miraron intensamente por unos segundos más. Una punzada de culpa le llegó al pecho al rubio… había hecho una mala pregunta, y ahora se sentía culpable. Bajó los brazos y puso las manos a la altura de su cabeza, como si se rindiera.

–De acuerdo, eso estuvo mal. Lo siento. –Se disculpó cerrando los ojos. Sarada no esperaba eso. –También me enojaría si un idiota me hiciera preguntas sobre mi padre. Eso no es de un buen amigo.

–No… no te preocupes. –Le dijo Sarada, llevándose las manos al pecho, con vergüenza. –Yo comencé esto.

–Ni siquiera te disculpes. Mejor dejémoslo así, quedemos bien, ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. –Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sarada. –Oye. Quiero mostrarte algo, ¿Me acompañas?

–¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

.

.

.

Cerca del centro de la ciudad se encontraba una gran área verde, que en su centro tenía un templo dónde se rezaba y se celebraba el año nuevo. Habían corrido hasta llegar y a Boruto casi se le salían los pulmones del cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que ella podía correr tanto y ni siquiera agotarse? Rayos, los ejecutores deben tener poderes especiales o algo parecido. Sarada lo jalaba diciéndole que casi llegaban, y Boruto pudo llegar vivo a la meta.

No era el templo en sí, era una pequeña torre que se encontraba a espaldas del estanque. Se podía ver que casi nadie la visitaba, pero no estaba en tan mal estado. Tenía unas vistas como balcones en la segunda y tercer planta, era muy intrigante.

–Ven, vamos. Es en el primer piso. –Dijo Sarada entusiasmada.

Entraron al vestíbulo sin muebles, y la luz de afuera permitía ver algunas cosas pero aún así estaba algo oscuro. Sarada se sentó en el centro del salón lleno de polvo y le hizo señas para que la acompañara. Él tomó asiento y le apuntó hacia arriba. Se podía ver una escalera de espiral pegada a las paredes que seguía y seguía por otros dos pisos más, y el cómo la luz de afuera entraba por las puertas y ventanas vacías… era algo genial.

–Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos e intentes sentirlos. –Le dijo Sarada.

–¿A quiénes? –Se preocupó Boruto.

–A los espíritus. Hay docenas de ellos aquí. –Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. –Estoy segura que puedes sentirlos, y que incluso puedas llegar a verlos.

–Pero… yo…

–Sólo intentalo, ¿Ok?

–O-ok. ¡Ok!

Cruzó las piernas y cerró los ojos. Sarada le daba indicaciones: que se relajara, que respirara profundo y que despejara su mente, que en su cabeza sólo permaneciera el deseo de poder verlos, que ellos harían el resto. Puso sus manos en sus rodillas y respiró hondo. Trató de despejar su mente y la imagen de sus padres, de su pequeña hermana se aparecía. Eso lo desconcentró por un segundo, pero todo se volvió blanco después.

Comenzó a sentir presencias. Como cuando sabes perfectamente que muchas personas te observan al mismo tiempo.

–Eso es. Sabía que podrías hacerlo. –Le felicitó Sarada. –Ahora, abre lentamente los ojos. No te asustes demasiado.

Abrió sus ojos azules. Y estaban ambos rodeados de… ¿almas? Ella había dicho que eran espíritus, pero parecían más bien bolitas flotantes que irradiaban luz y se movían lentamente por ahí. Abrió los ojos, alucinantes. Era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, se sentía como si estuviera entre una multitud, pero extrañamente pacífico. Era simplemente fantástico.

–Los veo. ¡Puedo verlos!

–¿Acaso no es asombroso? –Le dijo la chica con una carcajada. Él asintió con emoción. –Los alrededores del templo son lugares muy pacíficos para los espíritus, las almas blancas. Animales o personas que de algún modo se han quedado aquí, pero en paz. Estos lugares son de cierta forma sagrados y con gran carga espiritual, es por eso que fáclmente pudiste conectarte con ellos. –Le decía acomodándose los anteojos en su lugar.

–No sé que decir.

–No tienes que decirles nada. Ellos te sienten al igual que tú a ellos. –Comentó alargando su mano. Una bolita brillante se posó lentamente en su palma, acariciándola y volando de nuevo con las otras.

–Nunca había tenido una amiga como tú. –Soltó Boruto. –Alguien que me hiciera ver la vida de esta manera.

–Te advertí que acercarte cambiaría tu forma de ver el mundo.

Boruto quiso intentarlo también, alargó su mano hacia el cielo y muchas bolitas se movieron. Una muy pequeña se acerco lentamente y pudo tocar su luz con la punta de los dedos. Una sensación de extrema tranquilidad le llenó el pecho, ese era el poder de las almas blancas.

De repente, todos los espíritus a su alrededor comenzaron a alejarse de una manera muy extraña. Sarada captó su significado y rápidamente se puso de pié. Las almas blancas comenzaron a escapar atravezando las paredes de la torre, dejándolos en oscuridad de nuevo.

–¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué está pasando?

–Hay algo aquí. Algo oscuro… ¿Puedes sentirlo?

–No sé, sólo siento que se está poniendo muy frío. ¿Eso cuenta?

–De algún modo. –Dijo Sarada, buscando en su bolsillo el anillo plateado. –¿Cómo es que se atreven a entrar en un territorio de paz?

Se había molestado. Sólo una persona que ha pasado mucho tiempo con espíritus entendería, aunque Boruto podía imaginarse. Se llevó la mano a la boca y susurró las palabras, invocando a la katana de mango gris que usaba para luchar. Buscaba intentando sentir la localización del ser oscuro. Un temblor, como el de aquél día, sacudió la estructura. Lo encontró, pero al parecer no era la única presencia.

Miró a Boruto intensamente por un par de segundos. Él se puso en posición para comenzar a seguirla.

–Está harriba, en el tercer piso. –Se mordió el labio inferior. Había tomado una desición. –Pero es demasiado peligroso. Seguramente morirás si te dejo venir conmigo. Tienes que irte por hoy.

–Tienes que estar bromeando. –Le reclamó el chico. –Puedo ser de ayuda, ¿Recuerdas?

–No dejaré que mueras sólo por querer ser de ayuda. –Otro temblor los sacudió y Sarada lo miró con algo de apuro. –Hablo en serio, no dejaré que te entrometas. No ésta vez, Boruto.

–¿Y cómo sé que tu no morirás? –Le atacó con una pizca de preocupación.

–Es diferente. –Le sonrió arrogante por un segundo. –Soy un poco diferente a ti.

El muchacho sintió una punzada de rabia. ¿Qué estaba diciéndo? Su molestia bloqueó su sexto sentido y comenzó a sentirse frustrado. Sarada le ordenó que saliera de la torre y que fuera a casa cuanto antes; Un segundo después, desapareció en la escalera en busca de la criatura.

–Maldición. –Chasqueó los dientes, comenzando a correr hacia la salida.

Sonidos de batalla no tardaron en escucharse. Ya afuera, Boruto se preocupó por su amiga… ¿Y si salía realmente lastimada? No, estaba exagerando. Había dicho que era muy peligroso, pero ella era resistente, ¿No? Eso quería creer.

Ya bastane alejado de la torre, echó una última mirada hacia atrás, sólo por preocupación. Se veía cómo el polvo de la lucha comenzaba a salir por las ventanas vacías del tercer piso. Chasquidos de la katana en tono bajo y uno que otro alarido del demonio. En el último momento, Boruto pudo ver otra silueta correr por el piso de abajo, llamó tanto su atención. En la próxima ventana volvió a apreciar esa silueta y pudo jurar que tenía cabello… azulado.

Un hueco se creó en su estómago al instante.

–Esa… ¿Himawari…? –Se atragantó con su saliva y sintió un escalofrío en su nuca.

Gritó el nombre de su hermana y corrió de nuevo a la torre con una desesperación irreal. No podía estar seguro de qué fue lo que vió, pero ese color de cabello… no podría ser solo una ilusión.

O si podría.

Muchas cosas habían estado pasando últimamente en su vida, lo estresaban en algún modo. Podría estar alucinando cosas. ¿Podían los demonios convertirse en las personas que eran importantes para ti? No lo sabía, sólo seguía corriendo.

Al llegar al umbral de la entrada, los sonidos se habían detenido. No sabía cómo, pero eso lo preocupó mucho más. Se recargó en el marco de la entrada y gritó de nuevo:

–¡HIMAWARI! –Parecía un loco.

–¿¡Boruto!? ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? –Le respondió Sarada, corriendo escaleras abajo. Tenía algunas heridas superficiales, pero nada grave.

–¿¡Dónde está!? ¡Debo encontrarla! –Balbuceó intentando subir por las escaleras. Sarada lo detuvo, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.

–¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Ya todo terminó, no hay nadie más aquí.

–Ella… Himawari estaba ahí arriba. Yo la ví. –Le reclamó con el ceño muy fruncido.

Sarada se tensó ante eso. Su ceño también se estrujó y, cuando Boruto quiso separarse de ella para subir, la joven de anteojos hizo más fuerte su agarre.

–¡Suéltame, mandita sea! –Gritó él desesperado.

–¡Claro que no! Estás diciéndo tonterías.

–Yo la ví, Sarada, ella estaba ahí.

–¡No, Boruto! Ya te lo dije: no hay nadie más aquí. Eso es imposible… ella está en casa esperándote, no aquí. –Lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a verla directamente. –Escúchame, todo está bien. El demonio está muerto. Todo está en tu cabeza… ella no está aquí. Ella está bien, Boruto, lo está.

Boruto se fue relajando poco a poco hasta volver a la realidad. Sarada lo miraba a los ojos para que no perdiera la concentración, preocupación total podían verse en esos grandes ojos negros.

 _Tenía razón… había exagerado._

Sarada lo soltó con cuidado y se quedaron ahí parados otro minuto más. Boruto sintió pena y bajó su mirada. Ella se quedó en silencio, seguía observándolo con preocupación, expectante a una respuesta, aún bloqueándole el paso por las escaleras.

–Tengo que ir a casa. –Dijo al fin el rubio.

No esperó que su amiga respondiera. Sólo se dio la vuelta y salió disparado a su apartamento. Sarada respiró hondo, sin moverse de su lugar. Su mirada se tornó triste y sus ojos se clavaron en el filo de su katana por un largo rato.

.

.

.

Casi tacleó la puerta para entrar al apartamento. Se detuvo en seco para mirar en la sala: nada. La cocina estaba vacía, la puerta del cuarto de Himawari estaba abierta y no se encontraba allí. El pulso se le estaba acelerando de nuevo.

 _Maldición, ¿Dónde estás?_

Arremetió contra la puerta de su propia habitación y la asustó. Estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama, doblando la ropa limpia de su hermano, que ahora la miraba como un loco desde la entrada del cuarto. Había dejado caer unas camisetas al piso, pero no las recogió.

–¿B-boruto? –Susurró sosprendida.

Al fin pudo tomar aire, profundamente, aliviado.

–…Aquí estás. –Habló al aire, cerrando los ojos.

–¿Qué pasa? Estás sudando, agitado. ¿Sucedió algo malo? –Se preocupó de inmediato Himawari, intentando hacer la ropa en la cama hacia un lado.

Boruto, sin avisarle, se tumbó sobre la cama. Se estiró todo lo que pudo y abrazó a su hermana por la cintura, con su cabeza recargada en el regazo de la chica. Escondió su cara para que ella no lo viera. La vergüenza de que lo viera preocupado a tal grado lo atacó, pero el alivio importaba más ahora.

La niña se sorprendió ante el gesto al principio. Después, lentamente comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Boruto sin hacer más preguntas.

–Todo está bien, tranquilo. –Le susurró Himawari para calmarlo. –Lo que sea que fuera, ya pasó… tanquilo.

La pequeña sintió como lentamente apretó el abrazo, sin decir ni una palabra y con la cara aún escondida. Ella sonrió con cariño.

–Los extraño, Himawari… –Balbuceó Boruto con voz apagada sobre el regazo de su hermana. –Demasiado…

–Lo sé… yo también. –Seguía acariciandole la cabeza. –Pero ahora están bien. Ellos descansan ahora.

Boruto sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar ante las palabras de su hermana, recordando las fotografías y las docenas de almas blancas que lo rodeaban hace una hora atrás. Pero no se tenía permitido llorar, así que se contuvo, ocultándose bajo el calor de su hermana menor. No habló más, ni otro comentario más, si lo hacía la voz se le quebraría y ese sería un problema.

Himawari pasó de acicalarle el cabello a un tierno abrazo, rodeándolo todo lo posible con sus brazos, tocándo su cabeza con su mejilla. También sentía como se le llenaban los ojos de agua; Sin embargo, esas lágrimas no serían todas de tristeza. Ella se había hecho fuerte con los años y había aprendido a valorar los momentos como aquél.

–Ahora duerme, hermano. –Le susurraba, tocándole la espalda. –Debes estar cansado, agotado de tanto… no te preocupes por nada, duerme.

Sentía como el cuerpo se le volvía más y más pesado con cada palabra que Himawari decía. Era como si la tristeza se hubiera hecho polvo y se fuera volando poco a poco, dejando su cuerpo vacío, en una profunda paz, que le llenaba el pecho y que se sentía bien.

–Yo estaré aquí para protegerte…

Escuchó las últimas palabras de su hermana, antes de caer dormido en su regazo.

Su respiración se volvió rítmica y lentamente sus brazos cayeron relajados. Himawari abrió un poco sus ojos, llenos de cariño, llenos de consuelo. Sintió un leve ardor que llamó su atención. Volteó a ver su tobillo, aún con Boruto en sus piernas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver el raspón en su tobillo izquierdo.

 _Diablos._

Y pensaba que había salido ilesa…


	4. Para salvar a un amigo

_Hola holaaa! No me odien por no actualizar antes, es que la escuela no me ha dado tiempo de escribir y hasta ahorita me puse a terminar el Cap. 4, escapándome de mi montaña de tareas! jeje.  
Al releer el capítulo me quedé muy muy satisfecha, así que espero lo disfruten también._

 _Y acabo de ver un review que me pedía desesperadamente actualizar! JAJAJ te amo Guest 3  
Este cap va para tí ;)_

 _Recuerden dejar un lindo review, aunque sea cortito :D_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ya estaba oscuro a esas horas de la noche. Tal vez no debía quedarse hasta tarde en la casa de sus amigos perdiendo el tiempo, pero no le daba mucha importancia. De todos modos, no había nadie en casa que lo esperara cuando salía de la escuela. Esa había sido una buena tarde con sus compañeros, a veces eran unos idiotas, pero eran en cierto modo los idiotas que más le agradaban.

Los pasos sordos de las suelas de sus zapatos de escuela resonaban en la calle vacía. La mitad del camino a su casa debía hacerlo solo, ya que nadie vivía hacia aquél lado.

Sólo la luz de las lámparas que iluminan las banquetas durante la noche parecían acompañarlo.

Iba incluso tarareando una canción que le gustaba, una que había traído en la cabeza todo el día.

Se suponía que estaba solo, pero aquél sexto sentido le pellizcó la nuca en algún momento. Se detuvo en medio de la calle. ¿Alguien lo observaba?

No, ya era tarde como para que alguien estuviera fuera de su casa.

Suspiró sin preocupación, debía estar equivocado. Comenzó de nuevo la caminata, acomodándose la mochila en los hombros y pasándose una mano por su desordenado cabello casi blanco.

 _Ssss~_

Se giró de nuevo hacia su izquierda. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado un sonido extraño. ¿Qué sucedía? Barrió la calle y seguía igual. Nada.

–Tanto refresco me está dañando la cabeza. –Se murmuró a sí mismo.

Se giró de nuevo, pero ahora su caminar se volvió más cauteloso, menos despreocupado. Pasos largos y algo lentos, con la oreja alerta. Y no hubo problema en las siguientes dos cuadras… Sin embargo…

 _Ssss~_

Esta vez sí que lo escuchó, claramente viniendo detrás de él. Giró bruscamente, ya con el pulso que comenzaba a acelerarse y el seño fruncido.

–¿Quién está ahí? –Dijo al viento. No hubo respuesta. –Deja de seguirme, desgraciado.

 _Ssss~_

Ahí estaba la fuente del sonido. No estaba loco, el azúcar de las botanas no había causado efecto aún. Se encontraba cerca de él, a su derecha, escondida entre las sombras, detrás de unos botes para depositar basura. Y ahora ese sonido parecía no querer detenerse, lo escuchaba más y más cerca cada vez, cómo un pequeño y desagradable zumbido en su cerebro.

–Suficiente. –Sopló con algo de molestia _(y era difícil hacerlo enojar…)_

Se acercó a la alimaña escondida detrás de los botes de basura, con paso seguro, con intención de aplastarla para que callara de una buena vez. Estando tan cerca de las sombras la pequeña criatura se mostró por sí sola, haciéndo que retrocediera un par de pasos. Ahora entendía el por qué del siseo.

–¿Serpientes en la ciudad? –Susurró la pregunta, confundido.

 _Ssss~_

Le parecía extraño que hubiera serpientes en esa zona y más extraño aún que la criatura no huyera ni se escondiera.

Era una serpiente, bastante gruesa de su cuerpo como de su cabeza. Su color era tan oscuro, con algunos destellos púrpuras y sus ojos… eran de un color tan amarillo que… _te atrapaban._ No pudo dejar de mirarlos, de hecho, sentía poco a poco cómo aquéllos ojos de pupila rasgada penetraban en su conciencia. Unas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en su frente al darse cuenta de algo.

–No puedo… moverme…

Extrañamente, sus brazos comenzaron a relajarse, dejándo caer su mochila. Y sus pies, avanzaron poco a poco, adentrandose a las sombras. A esas alturas ya no podía articular palabras, la serpiente demoníaca lo tenía en su poder y le ordenaba en silencio arrodillarse frente a ella lentamente.

Era una noche demasiado tranquila, nadie estaría observando.

Sssssss~

Con un último y largo siseo, el animal se abalanzó hacia él, inyectándo su veneno maldito en el cuerpo desprotegido del muchacho.

.

.

.

 _En el mundo humano que se encuentra muy ligado al mundo espiritual, llamamos Redentores a aquéllos que se encargan de dictar el juicio final de las almas oscuras que se han ligado a almas humanas. El alma redentora posee una fuerza espiritual tan fuerte que sólo ellos pueden decidir si los pecados de estas almas son irreversiblemente castigados o si se les concede la redención._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Para salvar a un amigo**

Abrió la cajita con el almuerzo que le había preparado Himawari antes de salir de casa. Se ruborizó un poco a verlo tan delicioso y tan basto, no sabía si le daba pena el que su hermana se esforzara tanto o el hecho de que los chicos lo vieran con tal tipo de almuerzo.

–Ooh, ¡Ese sí es un buen almuerzo! –Esbozó Inojin con ojos abiertos.

–¡Es verdad! Ni siquiera mi mamá hace eso… ¡Dame a probar un poco! –Le dijo Chou-Chou con su regordete paquete que tenía de almuerzo.

Boruto sinceramente no quería compartirlo, pero era inevitable si se trataba de Chou-chou.

–Claro… toma.

–Eso me dice que las cosas entre tu y tu hermana han mejorado. –Comentó en voz baja Sarada, que comía tranquilamente un pan de arroz. Boruto se sonrojó de nuevo.

–Eh… nunca dejará de alimentarme. Ella es así, además, no hay nada malo entre nosotros. –Desvió la mirada. Sarada sonrió un poco.

–¿Sabes a quién le encantaría esta comida casera? –preguntó chouchou con la boca llena. –A Mitsuki.

Shikaida hizo una expresión pensativa, tocándose la barbilla.

–Es verdad, Mitsuki no vino a clase hoy, ¿Estará enfermo?

–Con él ni se sabe, a veces decide faltar nomás por que sí. –dijo Boruto despreocupadamente, él conocía a su amigo. –El otro día me dijo que simplemente no amaneció con ganas de ir a la escuela, y no vino.

–¿Suele faltar mucho? –Preguntó Sarada.

–Es raro que falte precisamente hoy que las donas rellenas del centro comercial están a mitad de precio. Él las adora, jamás se lo perdería. –Se preocupó Inojin.

–Nah, no se preocupen. –Boruto tenía la boca retacada de arroz. –Seguro llamará a la hora de salida.

.

.

.

El día escolar siguió su rumbo natural, el profesor Shino con sus clases aburridas, la clase de deporte y de arte, alguno que otro recado sobre la ceremonia de graduación y la típica plática del maestro sobre _decidir su futuro_. Ya se lo sabía al derecho y al revés; Sin embargo, Boruto revisaba su móvil cada quince o veinte minutos, pero no llegaba ningún mensaje ni sonaba con ninguna llamada. Mitsuki siempre solía llamar cerca a la hora de salida para planear algo.

Era su mejor amigo en esa pequeña ciudad, y el hecho de que faltara a clases nunca había sido un problema pero, últimamente se preocupaba con más frecuencia sobre muchas cosas.

–Toma. –Dijo Sarada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Y esto qué es?

–Las notas de las clases de hoy, ¿Qué más?

–¿Y Para qué las quiero?

–Bueno… p-para llevárselas a Mitsuki porque ha faltado hoy. –Boruto alzó una ceja, y un pequeño sonrojo salió de las mejillas de la chica. –Eso es lo que hacen los amigos cuando uno de ellos falta a clase… ¿No?

–¿Has estado leyendo libros sobre cómo hacer amigos? –Le sonrió socarrón.

–Ehh… ¿Se nota mucho? –Preguntó Sarada, acentuando la vergüenza, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pff, JAJAJA –Se carcajeó el rubio. –De acuerdo. Dame esas notas, se las daré. –Le arrebató el cuaderno de la mano. –Sólo porque eso es lo que hacen _los amigooos~_

–¡Basta, Borutoo! –Le dijo ruborizandose. –Pero quiero ir contigo, me preocupa que esté enfermo.

–Como quieras.

Cuando el timbre de salida sonaba, ambos tomaron sus mochilas y se disculparon con Inojin y Chou-chou por rechazar su oferta de ir por donas rellenas al centro. Comentaron que debían buscar algunas cosas que les faltaban para el final de curso, y fueron justificados.

–¿Y haz pensado en que harás después? –Preguntó Sarada. Ambos caminaban por el pasillo tranquilamente hacia la salida.

–¿Después de que? ¿De la escuela? –Ella asintió. Boruto soltó un pesado suspiro. –Pues… la verdad no.

–Estamos a medio año y aún no decides…

–¿Y tu que harás? ¿Te irás de la ciudad?

–Aún no decido si quedarme aquí o no. Pero mi meta es convertirme en Médico. Mi madre era asistente de médico cuando era pequeña y me parecía super interesante. –Una sonrisita decidida cruzó su rostro. –Así podría ayudar de otra maner a las personas.

–¿Y… piensas dejar de ser ejecutora? –Dijo Boruto, con interés. Sarada desvaneció la sonrisa, pensando.

Algo llamó su atención a su espalada, echó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro y volvió a sonreírle.

–¿Me esperarías en la salida? Tengo que ir al baño. –Le dijo de repente.

–¿Qué? –A Boruto le sorprendió el cambio de tema, pero la chica ya lo había dejado, de camino al baño.

No era muy notable, pero últimamente le daban arranques de querer desaparecer… _las mujeres están todas locas._

–¡Hermanooo! –Se escuchó la voz de Himawari al final del pasillo, llamándolo.

La chica de cabello azulado corrió hacia él (como todos los días) y se le colgó del brazo, preguntándole si le había gustado la comida (como todos los días). Y Boruto le respondía que sí, con algo de aspereza y pena porque todos en el pasillo miraban como su hermana lo acosaba, y ya era algo diario. Para su fortuna, Himawari le informó que tendría que quedarse tiempo extra en la escuela porque debía hacer una investigación en equipo, y le pidió que no se preocupara tanto si llegaba tarde a casa.

–No te preocupes, iré a casa de Mitsuki de todos modos.

–¿Tu sólo? –Abrió sus ojos azules por completo.

–Eh, Sí. –Respondió él. No se atrevía a decirle que iría con una chica, no quería que ella pensara que se escaparía con Sarada o que lo malinterpretara.

–Bien, sólo cuidate mucho, ¿Ok? –Lo apretujó una vez más antes de irse corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca. –¡Nos vemos, hermano!

.

.

.

–¿Ésta es la casa de Mitsuki?

–Sí. Sé que se ve muy descuidada, pero él vive sólo y la casa es algo grande así que…

–¿Qué hay de sus padres?

–La verdad no lo sé. Nunca he tocado bien ese tema, pero creo que trabajan en otra ciudad.

 _Ding-dong, Ding-dong._

Sonó el timbre. Y tuvieron que tocar un par de veces más, antes de que un adormilado muchacho vestido con pijamas abriera pesadamente la puerta. Le molestó la luz de afuera en sus ojos, y se tallaba la cara al abrir, como si hubiera dormido todo el día. Sarada se sintió aliviada al ver que no parecía estar enfermo.

–Que hay, viejo. Vinimos a ver cómo estabas. –Le sonrió alegremente su amigo Boruto.

–Estoy bien, hombre. –Decía pasándose una mano por el pelo. –Sólo un poco cansado. Pasen, pasen.

Sarada notó que el interior de la casa era muy decolorido para ser el hogar de un adolescente. Incluso ella que vivía sola procuraba pintar y decorar de vez en cuando. Llegaron a al comedor y ambos tomaron asiento. Mitsuki ofreció té.

–Si, gracias. –Dijeron ambos al unísono. El chico de cabello blanco cruzó la barra y prendió la estufa.

–Mitsuki… he traído las notas de las clases de hoy, y dejaron tarea de historia, para que no te retrases en nada. –Dijo en voz baja Sarada, sacándo de su bolsa el cuaderno con apuntes.

–Oh, gracias. Eres muy buena amiga, Sarada. –volteó a ver a Boruto mientras ponía el agua a calentar. –¿Porqué tú nunca me traes apuntes de clases?

–Ehhhh…. Las chicas son las que hacen eso, no los chicos. –Hinchó los cachetes, cruzándose de brazos.

Mitsuki sirvió dos tazas de té y las puso en la mesa, soltó un bran bostezo y tomó asiento. Boruto notó que tenía unas bolsas negras debajo de los ojos… tal vez sí estaba enfermo. Sarada tomó con cautela el té y le dio un sorbo, y el rubio se percató que no dejaba de mirar a su amigo, de una manera sospechosa.

–¿Seguro que te sientes bien, hombre? –Se preocupó Boruto. –Te veo cansado de más.

–jaja… sólo no pude dormir bien ayer, eso es todo. Ya tomé una pastilla para eso, no te preocupes. –Dijo sin ganas su mejor amigo, pero eso no calmó a Boruto.

Ambos siguieron platicando sobre lo que pasó en la escuela hoy y cosas así, sólo ellos dos. Sarada se limitaba a hacer comentarios pequeños y se veía algo nerviosa estando dentro de esa casa, y eso también inquietaba a Boruto. Sirvieron otra ronda de té y, cuando este se acabó, Boruto se ofrecio a lavar las tazas ya que veía a su amigo sin muchas fuerzas, sin ganas de hacer algo.

–Yo lo hago. –Dijo el rubio. Tomó las tazas y cruzó la barra hacia el fregadero.

–Y dime, Mitsuki… –Lo miró directamente Sarada, acomodándose los lentes. –Justo ahora los demás deben estar en el centro, comentaron que hoy es día de donas rellenas… si no te sientes muy mal, deberíamos ir.

Mitsuki juntó los dedos de sus manos, pensativo. Al final sonrió amablemente.

–Creo que esta vez paso. Tengo que limpiar un poco la casa, y me has dicho que hay tarea, ¿no?

–Oh, de acuerdo. Será para la próxima entonces. –Devolvió la sonrisa la chica de ojos negros.

–De verdad que estás enfermo. –Bromeó Boruto desde el fregadero. –Para que prefieras quedarte en casa haciendo tarea.

Mitsuki se carcajéo junto a su amigo. Se puso de pie al momento que bromeaba con él.

–La verdad es que me duele un poco la cabeza. Pero ya me siento mejor. –Decía mientras cruzaba la barra, acercándose lentamente a Boruto. –Si quieres puedes quedarte, hermano. Ya sabes que podríamos terminar la aventura de aquél videojuego de ninjas.

–mmm… no lo sé. –Dudaba Boruto al enjabonar la última taza. –Prometí que acompañaría a Sarada a comprar víveres.

–Pff. –Se quejó Mitsuki de forma inusual. –¿No se supone que soy yo tu mejor amigo? Vamos, hombre. Nos divertiremos un rato…

Mitsuki estaba muy cerca de la espalda de Boruto y, mientras hablaba, había alzado su brazo para tocar su hombro como lo haría un amigo. Boruto sintió una punzada de incertidumbre ante lo que dijo Mitsuki.

La mano de Mitsuki estaba a punto de tocar el hombro de Boruto, pero se detuvo en seco. Boruto sintió un escalofrío familiar, y el sonido del filo de una espada cortó el aire ligeramente. La escena se había vuelto repentinamente macabra:

Boruto con cara de shock y las manos mojadas, sin moverse. Mitsuki se había quedado con su mano al aire sin expresión alguna y Sarada se encontraba amenazándolo con la punta de su katana pegada a su cuello, al lado de ambos, con una mirada malévola.

–No te atrevas a tocarlo. –Murmuró ella entre dientes.

–¿¡Sa-sarada!? –Babuceó Boruto aún sin moverse.

–Inojin tenía razon. Mitsuki nunca se perdería la oportunidad de comer una dona rellena. –Apretó más la punta de la espada en la garganta de Mitsuki. –Así que dime tu verdadero nombre… demonio.

Boruto sentía que se iba a desmayar. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Giró la mirada a su mejor amigo y sintió que su esencia cambiaba de repente. Mitsuki (o lo que fuera) esbozó lentamente una sonrisa alargada, nada usual en ninguna persona, la más macabra que Boruto haya visto alguna vez.

–No pensé que fueras tan lista…

–…¿Mitsuki? –Se atragantó Boruto. Ese no era su amigo.

–Boruto, ¡Corre! –Gritó Sarada al momento que se preparaba a atacar.

El demonio golpeó bruscamente la katana de la ejecutora y retrocedió un momento, para esquivarla y avalanzarse hacia el chico rubio. Sarada se interpuso y lo broqueó con un puñetazo que podría haber dejado sin dientes a cualquiera. Boruto salió de su camino y vió cómo su mejor amigo era mandado a volar hasta estamparse con los sillones de la sala de estar. Esa escena no cuadraba en su cabeza, el ver a Mitsuki y a Sarada peleando de esa forma.

–¡No dejaré que te le acerques! –Gruñó Sarada, saltando sobre la barra hacia el chico adolorido. –Vas a pagar por tus pecados maldita serpiente.

Había llegado hasta él, que se encontraba recargado sobre sus codos en el suelo, sonriendo de una manera sádica y pervertida. Se pasó la lengua por los labios de una manera escalofriante mientras echaba un vistazo a Boruto.

–Esa alma… ese poder… se ve tan delicioso… –Resaltaba las "S" como si de una serpiente se tratara. Los escalofríos en la nuca de Boruto no paraban.

–¡Vas a morir, maldita sanguijuela! –Sarada acercó de nuevo el filo de la katana al cuello de Mitsuki, apretándo con más fuerza. –Por hacerle esto a uno de mis amigos.

El chico con el demonio dentro alzó la mano y tomó la espada por la hoja, llevándola a aún más cerca de su cuello, mientras sus ojos amarillos se burlaban de Sarada.

–Vamos, hazlo. –Siseaba el demonio. –Mátame… y él morirá conmigo.

–¡Tsk! –Gruñó la chica. Pero no lo atacó, no se movió. –Boruto, corre.

Apartó la katana de Mitsuki, pero aún así le dirigió una patada tan fuerte que dejó inconsiente al muchacho junto con el demonio en él. Boruto sintió un hueco en el estómago a ver aquello, pero aún así salió corriendo por la puerta. Sintió como Sarada lo alcanzó sin problemas un segundo después, mientras corrían por la calle sin rumbo.

–No puede ser posible… –Jadeaba incrédulo el chico. –Mitsuki…

–No mires atrás. Tenemos que alejarnos lo más que se pueda de él. –Le decía Sarada, jalándolo del brazo para obligarlo a correr más rápido.

No supieron a dónde se dirigían hasta encontrarse en el parque que rodeaba el templo, el que tenía la torre de las almas blancas. Había bancas ahí y Sarada estaba sentada en una de ellas, girando su katana en la tierra, demasiado seria, preocupada pero a la vez pensativa. Y con respecto a Boruto, él daba vueltas y vueltas caminando frente a ella, agarrándose el cabello y tratándo se explicarse qué era lo que estaba pasando.

–Ya te lo dije, está poseído. –Murmuró Sarada sin mirarlo.

–Pero, ¿Por qué él? ¿Porqué Mitsuki?

–Los demonios serpiente como ese infectan a la primera persona que se cruce en su camino.

–Y habló de algo sobre mi alma, ¿no? ¡Que rayos con eso! –Se pasaba las manos por la cara. –¿Quería comerse mi alma?

–Algo así. –Dijo Sarada y Boruto gruñó con desesperación. –Esos demonios buscan infectar almas fuertes como la tuya, hacérse de tu cuerpo y de tus habilidades espirituales.

–¡Pero yo no tengo ninguna! –Objetó Boruto, Sarada sólo bajó la mirada. –Lo único que puedo hacer es ver estúpidas esferas brillantes.

–Se necesita un alma fuerte para lograr eso. –Murmuró Sarada, bajando más la voz.

–¿¡Y porqué no lo mataste, eh!? –Le reclamó de repente a la chica. –¿Por qué simplemente no lo cortaste a la mitad y liberaste Mitsuki como lo haces con los otros?

–Eso… –Dudó Sarada. –No puedo hacer eso. La situación es diferente.

–¿Diferente en qué? –Boruto estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sarada levantó la vista con ojos tristes.

–Yo mato a demonios que están en su forma original, que buscan infectar a los humanos… pero esa serpiente… ya está dentro del cuerpo de Mitsuki. –apretó los puños en su regazo. –Se ha unido con su alma… si mato a ese demonio, Mitsuki también morirá.

Boruto abrió lentamente los ojos a más no poder, con incredulidad, con temor.

–Debes estar bromeando…

–¿Crees que bromearía con eso? Él también es mi amigo. –Frunció el seño la chica.

–Entonces debe de haber algo más que se pueda hacer.

–Tenemos que separar sus almas. –La impotencia recorrió sus venas. –Pero los ejecutores no tenemos el poder para eso…

–¿De qué estás hablando ahora? ¿Quién puede hacerlo? –Se preocupó Boruto.

–Los Redentores.

–¿Y esos quienes son?

–Son humanos con el más alto nivel espíritual que existe. Los ejecutores estamos debajo de ellos. El problema es que son muy pocos los que existen. –Apretujó más sus dedos en su falda, casi temblaban.

–Eso… no puede ser bueno. –Se tocó Boruto la cara con las manos. No era ninguna buena noticia, ella le decía que prácticamente no encontrarían uno a tiempo. –¿Tenemos algún límite de tiempo para eso?

–Aproximadamente 5 días. Es el tiempo que le tomará a la serpiente fusionarse completamente con el alma de Mitsuki. –Sarada respondió con tristeza.

–5 días… no, no. Tienes que estar jugando. –Sarada sacudió lentamente la cabeza. –Santo cielo…

Comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo, más rápido, ansioso. Se jalaba el cabello al pensar que su amigo sería comido por un demonio en menos de 5 días. Y en su interior se repetía una y otra vez que Mitsuki era fuerte, que tal vez podría aguantar más tiempo… pero eso lo estaba sacando de sí.

–Boruto…

–¿¡Qué!? –Gritó sin querer.

–Yo… creo que conozco a uno…–Le decía de modo débil, algo nerviosa. –A un redentor.

Boruto se detuvo en seco y la miró intensamente. Ella no lo miraba, miraba al suelo de una manera extraña. El rubio se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, haciéndo que lo mirara.

–¡Dime quién es! Lo buscaré y lo encontraré. –Le dijo con ojos decididos.

–Boruto… –Los ojos de Sarada estaban muy abiertos y desbordaron tristeza al instante. Ella desvió la mirada. –No puedes, tendré que buscarlo yo sola. Aunque no creo que quiera ayudarme.

–¿Y por qué no habría de ayudarte? Es su maldito trabajo, ¿No? –Sintió que la rabia comenzaba a arder en su pecho.

Sarada se apartó de su amigo y se puso de pié, dándole la espalda.

–Es complicado. Sólo espera un poco, ¿Quieres? –Lo miró un último instante con ojos negros profundos. –Haré todo lo que pueda, lo prometo.

Boruto no respondió. Y su amiga caminó lejos de él hasta que desapareció. Otra vez dejándolo solo, como lo hacía hace días en la escuela. Sus puños se pusieron blancos de tanto que los apretaba. Había perdido a sus padres hace años, y ahora por nada en el mundo quería perder a su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, llegó tarde a la escuela. Y como era de esperarse, ese día Mitsuki tampoco asistió. Todos parecían actuar normal, sin preocuparse de más, excepto Sarada. Estaba muy seria y evitaba sus miradas. Cuando llegó la hora de la salida, ninguno de ellos se levantó de su lugar; Sólo esperaron a que todos se despidieran y se marcharan, quedándose ellos dos solos en el aula, sin voltearse a ver. La situación se había vuelto delicada.

Y no pudo decir cuánto tiempo llevaban así. La luz del sol se había vuelto anaranjada y entraba a medias por las ventanas, pintando todo del color del atardecer y creando sombras muy negras a su alrededor.

Boruto se puso de pie y vagueó un poco por el aula, sin mirar a Sarada, hasta que se tumbó en la silla del escritorio del profesor. Había quedado frente a ella y decidió mirarla. Ella lo miraba y sabía lo que preguntaría y eso la hacía ponerse muy nerviosa; Sin embargo, ella se levantó y se acercó más al escritorio.

–¿Y bien? –Boruto se cruzó de brazos, con la luz radiante del sol resaltando sus ojos azules.

–No quiso ayudarme…– Murmuró Sarada. Su rostro se llenaba de las oscuras sombras del atardecer, que escondían sus ojos negros. –Lo siento.

Él mismo se apretujó los brazos con las manos. Se sumergía más en el asiento a la vez que sus ojos se volvían más brillantes de lo normal. Bajó la mirada para ocultar su rostro lo más que pudo, pero no pasó desapercibido por Sarada. Ella miró que rápidamente se pasó el puño por los ojos, queriendo limpiar una traicionera lágrima. Eso la estaba destrozando por dentro.

–No quiero que traigas a la mejor persona del mundo para esto… –Susurró con voz muy baja. –Sólo lo quiero de vuelta… es mi mejor amigo.

Sarada sintió como se le retorcía el corazón. Hace mucho que no sentía esa preocupación por alguien, y nunca había visto a Boruto de esa manera… realmente tenían que hacer algo.

–Lo traeré de vuelta, Boruto. –Le dijo frunciendo el seño y alzando los hombros. Él la miró detenidamente. –Lo haré. Lo prometo.

Boruto no respondió, sólo la miró. Sarada tomó su bolsa y salió del aula, dejándolo solo al cerrar la puerta. Ya del otro lado, respiró hondo… no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, pero algo tenía que ocurrírsele. Apretó la correa de su bolsa y caminó con convicción por el largo pasillo del 3° piso.

Otra persona caminaba por ahí, en sentido contrario, pero decidió no prestarle atención.

Al momento en el que ambas se cruzaron, ella decidió no detenerse y no mirar atrás.

–Oye… –La detuvo la otra persona.

Temía que pasara eso. Sarada dejó de caminar, pero aún así ninguna se giró. Y Sarada no respondió.

–Es la última vez que te lo diré… –Susurró de una manera fría la otra persona. –Aléjate de él.

Sarada frunció el seño, con una pizca de molestia.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad?... Sabes que comenzará a sospechar en cualquier momento. –Murmuró ella de igual manera. La otra persona no respondió. – Crees que estará seguro, pero le haces más daño al decirme que no.

–Todo es culpa tuya. –Reclamó la persona con enojo.

Sarada no debía tratar con ella, ni siquiera con él. Ese había sido el trato, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

–No podrás protegerlo para siempre. –Dijo la chica de ojos negros, finalizando la conversación. Y siguió su camino a la salida.

–Tsk. –Rechinó los dientes la chica que se había quedado atrás.

.

.

.

No supo cómo pero Himawari lo encontró ahí, aplastado en el asiento. Lo sacó de su tristeza y le dijo que debían ir a casa, que ya era tarde. Y tenía razón, ya era tarde. Caminaron juntos por todo el camino, pero de alguna extraña manera la caminata fue demasiado tranquila. Se preguntaba por un momento si su pequeña hermana tendría amigos. ¿Sabría ella hacer amigos a pesar de su actitud radiante? Bah, no importa.

Llegando a casa, Himawari calentó lo que había quedado de comida el día anterior, y eso cenaron. Ella terminó primero su plato y lo lavó en el fregadero con tranquilidad, sin preguntar ni decir nada. Él sólo veía su caldo a medio terminar y le daba un par de cucharadas. Pensó en las palabras de Sarada, " _Lo traeré de vuelta, Boruto"._ Era raro porque de alguna manera eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Y después se preguntaba qué sería de su amigo en ese momento, qué andaría haciendo el demonio con su cuerpo y su mente. ¿Estará buscando otra alma _"poderosa"_ como la suya para poseer? Ojalá así fuera.

Himawari acercándose a él lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–No has acabado tu sopa. –Le dijo con preocupación la chica.

–Eh… es que se enfrió. Y no me gusta fría.

–Hermano… ¿Está todo bien en la escuela? –Se inclinó hacia él, intentando verlo a los ojos. Eso lo sacó de su lugar.

–Sí… todo bien. –Intentó fingir.

–… ya veo. –Bajó la mirada Himawari, con algo de tristeza. Y Boruto la miró interesado. Después levantó la cara y lentamente le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos, en un abrazo. –Lo que sea que te preocupe, pronto acabará, tranquilo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud maternal de Himawari. Recordó vagamente el día en que creyó verla en la torre, el día en que pensó que estaba en peligro. No respondió en sí al abrazo, pero hundió un poco su cabeza en su hombro. Esa pequeña molestia era irremediable.

Hima se separó de él y sin decir más se fue a su cuarto, dejándolo solo.

Y la cabeza se le desató pensando en muchas cosas. _Rayos_.

Cerró sus ojos y puso sus codos sobre la mesa, haciéndo un lado la comida fría para concentrarse.

 _"Una solución, una solución…. Vamos. Vamos."_

Una idea, algo estúpida, surgió de su cabeza en ese momento. Abrió los ojos y se levantó de la silla. ¿Sería lo único que podría hacer? Tal vez sí.

Se asomó por el pasillo y se aseguró que Himawari tuviera la puerta cerrada antes de salir de la casa haciendo el menor ruido.

.

.

.

De camino a la casa de Mitsuki, pensó en si sería buena idea hablarle por móvil a Sarada, pero no pensó en un buen final si lo hacía. Seguramente ella no dejaría que su plan se llevara a cabo. Corría sin detenerse, dando vuelta en las esquinas y viendo como las últimas personas entraban a sus casas para pasar la noche. Ya estaba cerca, una esquina más y no podría dar vuelta atrás.

Llegó en menos de un segundo al umbral de la casa y atrevidamente entró sin tocar. Se detuvo en el comedor, donde los sillones permanecían esparcidos por la pelea de ayer; Sin embargo, no parecía haber señales de Mitsuki. _¡Mierda!_ Salió de la casa y se detuvo de nuevo en la calle, mirando hacia todos lados.

–¡Aquí estoy, maldito! –Gritó al aire, sin importar que los vecinos lo escucharan. –¿Me querías, no? Ven por mí, hijo de perra.

Y logró ver al instante una sombra que lo acechaba por el techo de la casa de a lado. ¡Ahí estaba! Soltó una sonrisa arrogante y salió sin pensarlo a correr en otra dirección, esperando que Mitsuki lo siguiera. Y al concentrarse lo suficiente, podía sentir su presencia que se acercaba más y más a él. Todo estaba saliendo bien.

El plan era traerlo de vuelta, que Mitsuki volviera a ser Mitsuki, aunque eso significara que el demonio serpiente tomara su propio cuerpo.

Sabía que se estaba echando la soga al cuello, pero Mitsuki era alguien inocente en todo aquél lío.

Sabía que cerca de ahí había un almacén vacío que no se usaba desde hace años. Ese sería el lugar donde lo apresaría. Derrapó casi cayéndose al girar en la esquina y pudo ver la entrada con madera gastada. Corrió un poco más rápido para llegar a la gran puerta y abrirla con un par de tacleadas y patadas. Al final se abrió y se introdujo en la oscuridad.

Estaba jadeando, toqueteando su alrededor para asegurarse de no caer. De pronto, el sonido de algo cortándose con brusquedad le llegó desde afuera.

–¿Pero qué?... Se suponía que no debía saber… –Gruñó con impotencia.

El demonio Mitsuki atravesó la ventana con un sonido horrible, cayendo al suelo y encorvándose al instante. Boruto había abierto las puertas para ver, y eso dejó entrar más luz. Y vió las heridas superficiales en su cuerpo, sangraba por algunas de ellas y aún así no parecían dolerle. Se le revolvió el estómago. Por la misma ventana se asomaba la ejecutora con su brillante katana bendita.

–¡Vete de aquí, vas a matarlo! –Le gritó con furia Boruto.

–¡CALLATE! –Lo regañó Sarada, enfurecida. –¡No estoy nada contenta contigo!

Boruto se quedó callado. Pudo jurar que sus ojos destellaban un brillo rojo al contraste con la poca luz que había. Ella se abalanzó contra Mitsuki, blandeando la espada. Boruto no pudo evitar gritar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Había decidido matarlo sin más?... había prometido que no le haría daño, se suponía que también era su amigo.

 _Pero espera… ¿Qué hay en su mano?_

Algo colgaba de la mano de su amiga, un trozo de papel con algo escrito en él. Y al fijarse bien, se dio cuenta que no era su propósito atravesar a Mitsuki con la katana, sino que atacaba a sus piernas y brazos. El demonio sólo la esquivaba, pocas veces atacaba… quería dejarlo inmóvil.

–¿Qué intentas hacer…? –Preguntó al aire. Y tras pensarlo un segundo, cayó en la cuenta. Para algo había traído ese pergamino.

Una pizca de esperanza le llenó el pecho. Buscaba piedras lo bastante grandes como para lanzarlas, quería ayudar aunque sea en algo. Por lo menos si Mitsuki resulta con un brazo o una pierna rota, tendría tiempo para recuperarse. Pero era muy bueno esquivando, tan escurridizo como una serpiente.

–¡Aléjate de aquí! –Le gritó de nuevo Sarada, aún con rabia. Recordándole que él era su objetivo principal.

Pero la chica se descuidó un momento. Y el demonio encontró una abertura. De alguna manera, el brazo de Mitsuki se alargó como una liga de hule, lo bastante como para tomar el papel del sello y destrozarlo con sus largos dedos. Pasó en un segundo, y ambos adolescentes se quedaron sin aliento. Se quedaron si su última alternativa…

–¡NO! –Gritó Boruto, perdiendo la paciencia.

Mitsuki aprovechó el asombro de Sarada y le asestó un golpe tan fuerte que hizo que soltara la katana. La chica y la espada cayeron al suelo de manera dramática. El demonio se puso de pie, carcajeándose de forma lunática… había ganado.

Sarada se puso de rodillas. Y miró resignada a lo que solía ser su amigo… ahora consumido por la locura del demonio.

–Buen movimiento, el querer sellarme. –Le dijo entre risas a la ejecutora. –Sí que eres lista… Sasuke estaría orgulloso.

Sarada se atragantó ante eso. Y por un segundo, supo que conocía a ese demonio… uno de los primeros que combatió en su vida, hace muchos años.

–Orochimaru… –Rasgó el suelo con sus uñas, llena de ira.

–¡Pelea como hombre, hijo de perra!

Mituki se giró, sorprendido y… el puño de Boruto le cruzaba la cara un instante después.

Sarada se quedó atónita, al igual que ese tal Orochimaru. La ejecutora vió claramente cómo un resplandor salió de la mano de Boruto al implantarle el golpe a su amigo en el rostro. Mitsuki voló al otro lado del almacén y rodó hasta quedar boca abajo en el suelo, sin moverse mucho.

–Boruto… no es posible… –Tartamudeó Sarada, en shock.

Uzumaki Boruto había perdido el control, y ahora estaba con la respiración agitada y furioso a más no poder. Y sólo Sarada podría notar en aquél momento el cómo su aura se expandía alrededor de su cuerpo, y cómo se llenaba de una energía que sólo pocos poseían. Se le aceleró el corazón al sentir el abrumador poder de su alma.

El rubio fuera de sí corrió hacia el cuerpo poseído de Mitsuki y le dio la vuelta agresivamente, apresándole los brazos con las rodillas, sobre él.

–¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi mejor amigo!? –Gritó, soltando otro puñetazo. –¡Te sacaré aunque sea a golpes!

Y no se detenía, seguía golpeándolo sin medirse. Sarada cayó sentada en el suelo, sin poder procesar lo que estaba viendo. Algo en el rubio estaba surtiendo efecto sobre chico poseído, había dejado de moverse y sentía como poco a poco el alma de Mitsuki salía al exterior sobre el alma del demonio. No sabía que podría llegar a desarrollar aquél poder… se suponía que era incapaz.

–¡Te lo advierto, Mitsuki, sal de una maldita vez! –Gritaba Boruto a su amigo, sin detenerse. –¡Tienes que volver a la maldita escuela!

–¡Basta! –Le gritó Sarada. Y Boruto volteó a verla. –Él ya… ya es suficiente…

Boruto no entendía lo que quería decir, pero el cuerpo de Mitsuki se removió un poco bajo su cuerpo. Lo miró y éste abrió un poco los ojos, soltándo un quejido de dolor muy largo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Boruto y supo que tenía que quitarse de encima. Retrocedió, sin dejar de verlo, expectante, y otro quejido salió de la boca de Mitsuki.

–…hey… ¿Bo…Boruto? –Dijo pesadamente el chico, delirando.

–¡Mitsuki! –Se arrodilló a su lado el rubio, y lo tomó de la cabeza, acogiéndolo. –Hey, viejo… tranquilo… no pasa nada. Ya está todo bien, estoy aquí. Lo siento…

Sarada miró la escena, conmoviéndose y aún sin creer del todo lo que Boruto había causado. Trajo de vuelta el alma de su amigo, de algún modo u otro, con una gran y repentina fuerza espiritual. El pecho se le llenaba de alivio al momento que se ponía de pie y tomaba su katana no muy lejos. Se quedó mirando un segundo las migajas del sello roto… estaba segura de que funcionaría.

Miró de nuevo a sus compañeros, Mitsuki se había desmayado, pero su alma se sentía tranquila ahora, y Boruto reía nerviosamente, satisfecho. Logró arrancar una pequeña sonrisa de su boca… pero, ¿Dónde quedó la serpiente?

Iba arrastrándose apresuradamente, intentando escapar. Boruto la miró y, antes de que pudiera advertir a su amiga, ella ya le había clavado la katana en la cabeza púrpura, con una fuerza que hizo aparecer unas pequeñas grietas en el suelo. Y ahí estaban de nuevo los destellos rojos en sus ojos, cada vez le causaba más incertidumbre…

–Ya no infectará a nadie más. –Le aseguró ella. Lo miró segundos después, con los ojos ahora negros. –Hay que llevarlo a casa.

.

.

.

Mitsuki terminó inconsciente y lleno de vendas en su cama. Sarada le aseguró que no recordaría nada del tiempo en el que fue poseído, así que inventarían una excusa después. Se tomaron el tiempo de acomodar sus muebles y limpiar el desorden, para al final servirse una taza de té.

–Sigo sin creer cómo fue que lo hice. –Decía él sorprendido, girando la taza.

–Dímero a mí. –Sorbió Sarada el té. Era su último trago y se puso de pie, para lavar la taza y la tetera. –Eres sorprendente Boruto Uzumaki.

–jaja, dime más, dime más… –Bromeó con un poco de rubor, rascándose la nuca.

Sarada le platicaba sobre otra cosa en lo que lavaba la porcelana y la estufa. El teléfono móvil de la chica estaba en la mesa, frente a él, y una pequeña luz de alerta parpadeaba en los botones. La curiosidad lo llevó a tomarlo mientras la chica estaba distraída, y tocó el botón de desbloqueo. La pantalla se iluminó y una alerta de dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto aparecían.

En el nombre del contacto se leía sólo un número _"8"._

Y le pareció muy extraño… pero su corazón se detuvo al leer el número completo del contacto.

 _Era el número celular de Himawari._


	5. La ejecutora

**_Buenas! aquí vengo a dejarles el siguiente capítulo! Estoy emocionada porque es algo largo, pero tiene mucho, mucho significado._**

 ** _Intentaré ponerme al corriente lo más pronto posible con este fic y el otro, el de los vampiros, que siguen en emisión._**

 ** _Ojalá les guste, a mi me encantó._**

 ** _Recuerden dejar review! ;)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **La ejecutora**

Cerró pesadamente la puerta del casillero donde se guardaban los zapatos deportivos. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para atar los cordones, simplemente no pensó en ello. Puso el seguro en la puerta de metal y su mano se quedó ahí unos segundos más.

 _"Gracias al cielo estás bien",_ le había dicho su hermana cuando llegó a casa hace tres días, cuando sucedió lo de Mitsuki. En toda la noche ni siquiera le preguntó qué era lo que había pasado… era demasiado extraño. Y después estaba la imagen del móvil de Sarada con el número de Himawari en él.

¿Qué mierda significaba todo eso?

Ellas nunca habían hablado en su vida, no debía tener el número de su hermana. O tal vez imaginó el contacto… NO, era demasiado imposible.

–Hey, Boruto. ¿Listo para ver chicas lindas en shorts cortos? –Le dijo Mitsuki a sus espaldas.

Se giró y miró a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba visiblemente molido, después de todo el altercado con el demonio serpiente. Y Sarada se las ingenió para decirle que una motocicleta lo había arrollado y no lo recordaba por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que se había dado. Tenía raspones en las mejillas y su brazo izquierdo estaba sobre un cabestrillo, pero sería pasajero.

–¡Claro que sí, hombre! –Contestó Boruto.

No quiso pensar mucho en todo lo raro que se había tornado su realidad, y caminaron ambos hasta el gimnasio, donde estaban todos calentando para iniciar la clase de deporte. Ese día tocaba el juego de Basketball. Como eran alumnos de 3° año, el maestro de educación física muy a menudo los dejaba jugar libremente. Ese era uno de esos días, y casualmente, el Basketball era el deporte favorito de Boruto.

Estaba sentado junto a Mitsuki en la banca, justo al lado de la cancha mientras jugaban otros equipos para eliminar a uno. Mitsuki obviamente no jugaría en un rato, pero como decía, le encantaba mirar a las chicas de tercer año de la otra clase correr y rebotar el balón en short corto. Y como era usual, balbuceaba un montón de cosas sobre varios temas de la vida, aunque Boruto no le prestaba atención.

Había vuelto a caer en el remolino de dudas que tenía acerca de aquélla chica que llegó hace unas semanas a la escuela. Se inclinó para amarrarse los cordones de los tenis y no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente, jugando en la cancha. Era como si se contuviera para no saltar como lo hacía con los demonios, pero no dejaba de ser increíblemente buena.

Frunció el ceño.

 _¿De dónde vienes, Sarada Haruno?... ¿Cómo conseguiste esas habilidades sobrehumanas?_

Nunca tantas dudas lo habían acechado tan profundamente como aquellas, era frustrante.

–Uzumaki, seguimos nosotros. –Le gritó Shikadai a lo lejos.

Se ajustó el nudo de los zapatos y se levantó con una determinación casi sólida. Esa chica debía tener debilidades, aunque sea ser mala en algo… y era hora de demostrarle que en el Basketball, él era la estrella entre todos los de tercer año.

–Justo como lo planeamos. –Le recordó su amigo Shikadai al oído cuando entraba su equipo a jugar.

Eran juegos de pocos puntos, de 5 personas en cada equipo, permanecía el equipo que ganara y entraba otro equipo a retarlos. El equipo de Sarada, Inojin, y otros 3 chicos. Mientras que el equipo de Shikadai y Boruto eran los retadores, y Chou-chou y Mitsuki gritaban en las gradas para animar a sus amigos.

–Ganaremos, amigo. Ya lo verás. –Dijo Boruto. –Te venceré Haruno.

Y Haruno lo miraba con unos ojos divertidos y llenos de competitividad desde el otro lado de la cancha, le sonreía como un oponente. El maestro sonó el silbato y Shikadai lanzó el balón desde la línea hasta las manos del rubio. Y comenzó a correr con él como bien sabía hacerlo, rebotándolo y esquivando a los compañeros de Sarada. Inojin intentó hacerle frente para quitarle el balón y Boruto se lo pasó de inmediato a Shikadai, que hizo otro pase mientras el chico de ojos azules corría cerca de la canasta. Con la mirada, Uzumaki pidió el balón y saltó al momento en el que la pelota volaba, la tomó sin competencia y la asestó en la red.

El silbato sonó marcando la la primera canasta para su equipo.

–Ese es mi tonto y atlético amigo. –Grito Shikadai.

–¡YAHOO! ¡EN SUS CARAS, PERDEDORES! –Alardeó Boruto.

–No festejes tan rápido, Uzumaki. Es apenas un punto. –Le amenazó Sarada. –Te aplastaré si eso quieres.

Era una amenaza amistosa, pero la actitud que se cargaba Boruto ese día le hizo sentir como si fuera algo personal.

–Ya veremos. –Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

El silbato sonó de nuevo. El equipo de Sarada sacó el balón y, en menos de un pestañeo, la chica de anteojos había anotado el primer punto para su equipo. Lo hizo de una manera tan grácil que incluso algunos aplaudieron, y Chou-chou se desbarataba en gritos desde las gradas. Ella se sacudió las manos, se acomodó los anteojos y le sonrió a su rival de forma burlona.

Un calor de enfado comenzó a arder en el pecho de Boruto.

Y el juego, que era a 5 puntos, había terminado en un empate, en donde la última jugada decidía cual equipo sería el ganador. Hasta hubo un _teamback_ en donde cada equipo planeó la jugada. Shikadai tenía el plan perfecto, con Boruto como el héroe, sería una victoria espléndida para ellos.

–¡A jugar! –Silbó el maestro.

Shikadai lanzó el balón y comenzó la jugada. Inojin se entrometió pero el equipo lo burló, el balón fue a Shikadai, después a otro chico y de nuevo a Shikadai. Todos los jugadores se abalanzaban hacia él, acorralándolo en la esquina.

–¡Boruto! –Gritó el chico.

Y el balón fue lanzado desde una esquina hasta la otra, donde el rubio la tomó sin problema. Estaba totalmente solo y sintió la emoción de rebotar el balón hasta la red, saltó para anotar el punto ganador. Y una blanca mano con uñas color rojo le bloqueó el camino. Justo a su lado se había aparecido Sarada, que bloqueaba su tiro y desviaba el balón, destruyendo la jugada de Shikadai. Ambos chocaron costado a costado y Boruto salió disparado con violencia hacia el suelo, cayendo de espaldas, mientras que la chica ni siquiera se inmutó.

Y ahí tirado sobre la duela, observó como el balón caía en manos del equipo rival. Burlaron la defensa de su equipo y al final, Inojin anotó el punto ganador. El rubio se sentó en el suelo, observando sus manos con el ceño fruncido. Se suponía que era el plan perfecto.

Lo habían vencido en su deporte favorito.

Era ridículo que se enfadara tanto por un partido amistoso. Apretó los dedos en puños.

El equipo rival celebraba su victoria con risas y palmadas, al mismo tiempo que el maestro dada por terminada la clase. Sarada se ruborizaba por los cumplidos y abrazos. Ella logró ver al muchacho inmóvil al otro lado de la cancha, se acercó a él y se inclinó un poco para verle la cara.

–No quiero decir "te lo dije", pero: te lo dije. –Le sonrió ella. Él no respondió. –Fue genial ese último movimiento, muy bien jugado. Déjame ayudarte.

Sarada alargó la mano hacia él, para ayudarlo a levantarse, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y Boruto se puso de pié por si solo, dejando la mano de su amiga en el aire. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció al momento en el que él pasaba de largo sin mirarla. Sarada llevó la mano a su pecho y se giró para mirarlo, éste fue a sentarse con Mitsuki.

–¡Haruno! –La voz del maestro la sacó de su trance. –¡Te toca guardar los balones hoy!

–¡S-sí! –Respondió la chica.

.

.

.

Llevaba en sus brazos los últimos 4 balones de basketball al almacén. La cancha ya estaba vacía y ella se había tomado su tiempo para hacer su tarea. Se acercó a la jaula, dentro del cuarto almacén, donde se guardan todos los balones y al intentar ponerlos dentro, se le resbalaron y rebotaron en el suelo lejos de ella.

–Rayos. –susurró.

Atrapó los que estaban cerca de ella y los echó a la jaula. El último balón se había escapado hasta la entrada. Boruto Uzumaki había aparecido sin hacer ruido para tomar la pelota.

–Te faltó uno.

–Si, gracias.

La atmósfera se sentía pesada de repente, por el incidente de hace rato. Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, en silencio, con el almacén a oscuras y la luz del gimnasio entrando por la puerta. Ella quería decirle algo,había estado todo el día actuando de forma extraña, preguntarle el porqué, pero no lo hizo. El muchacho se movió y caminó tranquilamente a la jaula, donde dejó el balón. Sarada vió que había unos guantes de baseball en el suelo y fue hacia ellos para ponerlos en un estante.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Habló Boruto. Sarada se quedó quieta, sin girarse.

–¿Qué es?

–El otro día, con lo que pasó con Mitsuki… ¿De dónde sacaste ese pergamino con el sello?

La miró unos segundos. La chica bajó los brazos y se quedó inmóvil, sin mirarlo siquiera.

–Lo tenía por ahí. Pensaba que los había desechado hace tiempo. –Dijo Sarada en un susurro, con deje sospechoso.

–¿Entonces porqué no lo pensaste antes? Pudimos haberlo detenido antes de herirlo.

–Acaso, ¿me estás reclamando por eso? –Al fin la chica se giraba para mirarlo con incredulidad. –Fuiste tú el que ignoró mi orden de quedarte en casa. –Boruto se quedó callado. –Y has estado comportándote extraño todo el día, ¿Qué fue eso de hace rato? Cuando intenté ayudarte me rechazaste, fue muy cruel. No te he hecho nada malo.

El chico ahora miraba hacia el suelo, como si sintiera pena pero aún con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Y cómo rayos te enteraste de que había salido de casa? –Susurró él, mirándola de nuevo. –¿Cómo es que supiste?

La chica se había quedado helada ante la pregunta.

–¿Conoces a mi hermana, Sarada? Que yo sepa no te la he presentado.

–¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas?

–Ella era la única persona que pudo saber que salí de casa esa noche. Y después apareciste tú, con un pergamino para sellar al demonio. –Comenzó a hablar al momento que se acercaba a ella lentamente.

–Puedo sentir la energía de los demonios, ¿Recuerdas? –Sarada intentó defenderse.

–Cinco, cero, cinco, seis, tres, siete. ¿Conoces ese número? Es el número del móvil de Himawari.

Los ojos de Sarada se abrieron de sobremanera. Retrocedió sin darse cuenta hasta quedar atrapada en contra de la pared y el chico rubio de ojos amenazantes.

–Poderes espirituales, fuerza sobrehumana, esa habilidad con la katana…¿Quién rayos eres, _Sarada Haruno?_ – Le susurró con acidez Boruto a la chica que tenía frente a él. –No sé de dónde vengas o qué planees. Pero te diré una cosa: Mantente alejada de mi hermana. Si intentas entrometerla en ese mundo de demonios en el que vives… y si ella sale lastimada…

–¿Qué hay con eso?

Sarada lo interrumpió. Boruto se quedó quieto ante sus palabras, y ante su mirada. Ahora, ella lo miraba con unos ojos negros ardientes, sin miedo alguno.

–¿Qué harías tú de todos modos? –Siguió diciendo ella, con voz profunda. –Tú mismo fuiste el que quiso involucrarse. Te lo dije desde el principio, que había riesgos. Y si tu hermana sale lastimada no será culpa mía.

Boruto no sabía bien qué significaba todo aquello, sólo sabía que le causó mucha rabia.

–¿¡Quién rayos te crees que eres!? –Espetó Boruto, acercándose un poco más a ella.

La mano de Sarada, en menos de un segundo, atrapó al insolente chico del cuello de su camisa deportiva. Retorció la tela con fuerza y lo atrajo a ella, quedando frente a frente un Boruto totalmente fuera de lugar y una chica furiosa.

–No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma, Boruto Uzumaki. –Dijo Sarada con una voz que daba miedo y penetrando con sus ojos negros intensos los azules del muchacho. –No sabes nada, no conoces nada de mí. Así que tampoco te atrevas a sermonearme como si fueras un maldito Redentor.

En un último acto de enojo, la ejecutora lanzó a Boruto hacia un montón de colchonetas apiladas, con tanta fuerza que hizo un desorden en el almacén y quedó tirado en el suelo, recargándose sobre sus codos. Al alzar la mirada, tenía a una joven totalmente enfadada plantada frente a él, con las manos hechas puños y unos ojos centelleantes.

–Si quieres saber la verdad, yo no soy la que debe darte esas respuestas. Así que deja de comportarte como un idiota, Boruto. –Le murmuró la chica.

Y se miraron a los ojos unos segundos más, antes de que Sarada saliera del almacén, dejándolo ahí con la cabeza adolorida.

.

.

.

Era raro.

Había visto ya varios años el cómo las hojas de los árboles se secaban al inicio del otoño, pero aquella vez se sentía tan diferente. Como si aquellas hojas color café rojizo tuvieran de repente algo especial. El aire frío estaba comenzando a hacerse presente y dentro de unos días tendría que comenzar a usar la tonta chaqueta oficial de la escuela, aquélla que se usaba en tiempos de frío.

 _"No soy_ _ **yo**_ _la que debe darte esas respuestas"_

Entonces… ¿Quién?

–Son lindas, ¿Verdad? –Le dijo Himawari a su lado.

Era el camino de ida a su departamento, iban ambos hermanos uno al lado del otro al terminar las clases. Ninguno de sus amigos había sacado plan para ese día, y dio por sentado que Sarada no querría hablarle hasta mañana. Y se encontraron los dos admirando las hojas que comenzaban a caer.

–Son sólo hojas cayendo. –Comentó él después de un rato. –Cuando llegue la primavera saldrán de nuevo.

Himawari se quedó en silencio por unos segundos más, como si pensara en alguna otra cosa. No miraba a Boruto, miraba más allá de los árboles amarillentos, ensimismada de un segundo a otro.

–Me recuerdan a papá. –Susurró, tan bajo que Boruto apenas pudo oírlo.

Y su hermano, tenso de repente como cada vez que mencionaban a su padre, se giró a verla. Pero esta vez, Himawari ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba tan introducida en sus propios pensamientos que hizo caso omiso.

Un suave viento llegó rodeándolos, agitando ligeramente el cabello de ambos. Boruto se sintió extraño por un momento, como aquella vez que se concentró para percibir las almas blancas, como si una presencia de tranquilidad lo rodeara. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica a su lado, que cerró lentamente los ojos para sentir aquél aire frío, mientras algunas hojas bailaban en el suelo.

Himawari suspiró profundamente, para después girarse hacia su hermano mayor con una renovada sonrisa.

–¿Qué dices si vamos al centro de compras? –Sugirió con rubor en las mejillas.

Boruto se descolocó totalmente. Hima solía tener cambios de humor muy extraños últimamente.

–¿C-compras?

–¡Sí! –Afirmó colgandose del brazo del chico antes de que respondiera. –Hace días que quiero una tostadora para la casa, y también necesito ropa de invierno. Escuché que aquí hace mucho más frío que allá en casa.

–¡Espera! ¿Por qué iría de compras? Soy un chico. Los chicos no vamos a comprar ropa. –Se sonrojó un poco el muchacho.

–No es sólo ropa. Recuerda la tostadora.

–¡Es lo mismo!

–¡Oh vamos!... y te compro la secuela de ese videojuego que tanto quieres y que no tienes dinero para comprar. –Dijo Hima, moviendo las cejas.

–Claro que tengo dine… –Se detuvo al recordar que su cochinito de ahorros estaba totalmente vacío. Hinchó los cachetes y desvió la mirada. –Solo si prometes que será rápido. Que no se convertirá en una de esas molestas tardes de chicas.

–¡Prometido!

Ahora sí, NO VOLVERÍA A CONFIAR NUNCA MÁS EN UNA MUJER.

Himawari prometió ir primero por la tostadora y el juego de video, pero al entrar en contacto con la sección de ropa femenina, se volvió loca y olvidó el acuerdo. El hermano frustrado había estado más de media hora ahí parado, cargando con las bolsas y teniendo que responder a las tontas preguntas de una chica de 15 años saliendo del probador:

 _¿Se ve bien? ¿No me queda demasiado grande? ¿Crees que tendrán este en otro color? ¿Me imaginas usando algo así? ¿no me veo gorda?_

Y encima de esto, rodeado de otras mujeres de diferentes edades que admiraban los conjuntos que Himawari se probaba y haciendo comentarios acerca de lo que ellas usarían y lo que no usarían.

ERA IRRITANTE.

–¡Ya basta! ¡Muero de hambre! –Gritó sin cuidado cuando llegó a su límite.

Todas las mujeres alrededor callaron su cotilleo y lo miraron. Himawari iba saliendo del probador con una montaña de ropa, riendo con ternura.

–Ok, ok. De acuerdo. Ve adelantándote, iré a dejar esta ropa a su lugar.

–Más vale que sea rápido, o me iré sin ti.

Le dijo mientras se giraba hacia la salida, enfrentando con sus ardientes ojos azules al montón de mujeres que aún lo observaban. Intentó tranquilizarse recordando una y otra vez que le habían comprado su juego, y que convertiría eso sin duda en una noche maratónica con sus amigos muy pronto.

Al alcanzar la entrada de la tienda, se percató de que su hermana pequeña no lo había alcanzado como había dicho.

–¿Ahora con qué te estás entreteniendo? –Habló irritado al aire, regresando por donde vino para buscar a la molestia de cabello azul.

Caminó varios metros dentro de la tienda para encontrar a la chica. Y la encontró en una sección cercana, cruzando palabras con un hombre. Su instinto paternal se percató de que ese hombre era mayor que ella, mucho mayor que ella. Unos… ¿25 años? Con una actitud amigable, un gusto para vestir muy moderno con una singular bufanda azul en el cuello y, lo peor de todo, un rostro apuesto.

Frunció el ceño automáticamente. El impulso de avanzar amenazadoramente hacia él lo asaltó.

Pero para eso, Hima ya se había alejado del hombre y él de ella. La mujercita se giró para tomar camino a la entrada y se sorprendió al encontrar a un nervioso hermano mayor que la miraba con represalia. Ella lo miró unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Q-qué haces? ¿No deberías estar en la entrada? –Le dijo ella, con un pequeño rubor en el rostro.

–Oh, siento interrumpirte en tu coqueteo. ¿No crees que es un poco mayor para ti? –Le dijo él con un sarcasmo evidente.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Estas loco! –Gritó ella rápidamente, acentuando el rubor en su cara. –¡S-sólo porque un chico se acercó a preguntarme sobre la ubicación de los productos de limpieza piensas que estoy coqueteando! No puedo creerlo.

–¡Eres una tonta! –Comenzó a regañarla. –¿Qué no sabes que hablar con extraños es peligroso? Se nota que no sabes andar sola por ahí.

–No soy una niña pequeña. ¡Se cuidarme sola... Mejor que tú! –Se defendió ella. –Y no bromeo.

Boruto tomó aire profundamente ante el comentario, intentando calmarse y no decir algo estúpido. Cerró los ojos y se apretujó el puente de la nariz.

–Como sea, Vámonos… Y más te vale preparar un buen banquete para cenar. Me muero de hambre. –Se quejó queriendo dejar el tema.

Himawari resopló fuerte y comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia la entrada, dejando a su idiota hermano atrás. ¿Cómo podía decir tal cosa? Creyendo que ese muchacho coqueteaba con ella. Se llevó inconscientemente una mano al pecho, como su madre lo hacía, y la preocupación la golpeó de repente. Se giró para ver a los ojos a su único y atesorado hermano… pensó en esos años que no pasó con él cuando se marchó.

Sacudió la cabeza. Eso era el pasado. Ahora debía empeñarse en construir un buen futuro para ambos.

.

.

.

Haruno Sarada no prestaba atención a la clase del profesor Shino esa mañana. Eso era algo raro viniendo de una de las alumnas más aplicadas de la clase. Su mano se había puesto a dibujar remolinos con su lápiz en una hoja de su cuaderno, y sus ojos y su mente se perdían en el infinito, dentro de esos remolinos. Le recordaban a su mentor.

Una punzada de pena le cruzó el pecho.

Giró a medias la cabeza hacia atrás, disimuladamente; Y observó con ojos profundos al chico rubio que dormía en su banco, con la cabeza sumergida en sus brazos. Esas marcas en sus mejillas. Esa piel tostada. Ese inusual cabello amarillo.

Suspiró.

 _¿Era realmente necesario seguir con aquélla pantalla?_

"¿Quién rayos eres?", había dicho ayer. Lo dijo de una manera tan segura que pensó que se desmoronaría en ese momento. Ella nunca había tenido ningún amigo de su edad, nadie como él. Y tenía miedo. No estaba segura de cómo podría reaccionar su nuevo amigo ante su verdad… ¿Y si se alejaba de ella?

 _Bueno, eso estaría bien de todos modos…_

Era lo que quería desde un principio. Que se alejara de ella. Ese era el trato.

 _¡RIINGGG!_

El timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo la obligó a volver a la realidad. Dio un saltito al escucharlo. Incluso Boruto se despertó por el ajetreo de todos sus compañeros saliendo al receso. Sarada sintió como rugió su estómago.

La imagen de un delicioso pan de arroz apareció en su cabeza.

No esperó más y se puso de pie para ir a la cafetería por ese pan de arroz. Al estar cruzando la puerta, notó que Boruto la observaba.

Un pan de arroz y una bebida helada de naranja. Ese sería su almuerzo del día de hoy. Y qué mejor lugar para almorzar que en la azotea. De algún modo, no tenía ganas de estar con toda la pandilla de nuevos amigos, sentía algo de nostalgia y prefirió escapar a la azotea. Sentada, cruzada de piernas junto a la barandilla de seguridad, en el borde del techo.

Su coleta de caballo volaba con el viento frío.

–Con que aquí te metiste. –Se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Dio un saltito de sorpresa. No se lo esperaba, pero no era raro de Boruto aparecer de la nada. Su actitud era totalmente diferente a la de ayer, se veía muy relajado, incluso contento. Cerró la puerta de entrada a la azotea y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, con una bolsa en donde cargaba su almuerzo.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –Dijo Boruto.

–Claro.

Él se sentó estirando ambas piernas, sacó el almuerzo de la bolsa y lo abrió. Tan basto y delicioso, sólo como Himawari sabría hacerlo. Le ofreció un poco a Sarada y ella negó con delicadeza. Y ambos comenzaron a comer, sin decir ninguna palabra por un par de minutos, sólo el viento y dos muchachos masticando.

–Oye, Sarada…

–¿Qué pasa?

–Yo… emm… quiero pedirte disculpas.

La chica bajó el pan. Eso la descolocó de repente.

–Ayer… me comporté como un idiota. –Comenzó a decir el rubio, sin mirarla a los ojos. –Es que han estado pasando tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y de algún modo el estrés de todo esto me venció. No… no debí haber dicho toda esa porquería ni haberte incriminado de nada… Lo lamento.

–Boruto… –Susurró Sarada. Estaba impresionada al verlo con un pequeño rubor en sus cachetes.

El chico tomó valor para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

–¿Sabes qué? Llegué a la conclusión de que no me importa tu pasado. No me importa quién seas, de dónde vengas o a dónde quieras ir… Lo único que me importa es que justo ahora eres mi amiga. Y eso es todo. –Le confesó Boruto con mucha sinceridad.

Los ojos de Sarada se abrieron de par en par. ¿Es real lo que acababa de decir? Dios… nunca nadie le había dicho eso en el pasado. En realidad, nadie nunca le había llamado _amiga_ a esa chica de ojos negros con poderes espirituales. Parecía ridículo, pero los determinados ojos del jóven y sus palabras de sincera amistad hicieron que la cazadora de demonios sintiera una inmensa felicidad en su pecho.

Una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rosado y una auténtica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica.

–Boruto Uzumaki… eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca. –Le dijo a un asombrado muchacho. –Y si, te comportaste como un idiota.

–¡Oye!, ya lo admití, no tienes que recordármelo, ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo él acentuando el rubor en su cara, con vergüenza.

Sarada rió de nuevo. Y Boruto rió con ella.

Cuando terminó de reír, Sarada miró a la ciudad, podía ver casi la mitad de la ciudad desde la azotea y era genial. Después miró las nubes, pensando demasiado, y decidió que no tenía caso seguir con todo aquello.

–Boruto... Tengo que decirte algo. –Dijo Sarada al aire. Boruto la miró con interés. –Yo… No soy humana.

Boruto se atragantó con el bocado de arroz que tenía en la boca.

–Bueno, al menos no del todo. –Corrigió la chica.

–Espera… ¿Q-qué quieres decir? –Le tembló la voz al muchacho ante tal revelación. Sarada suspiró, aún sin mirarlo.

–Existe una clase especial de demonios. Nosotros los llamamos _demonios Taka_. Son demonios puros que poseen forma humana… y están clasificados dentro de los más peligrosos para los humanos. –Dijo Sarada. –Se creía que era totalmente imposible pero… hace años, mi madre tuvo un bebé con un demonio Taka.

Al terminar de hablar, Sarada tuvo el valor de mirar a Boruto a los ojos. Y se encontró con su amigo sorprendido a más no poder, con la boca entreabierta y el cuerpo paralizado. Sintió un poco de miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante eso.

–E-eso… eso significa que tú… eres… –Balbuceó el chico.

–Mitad humano, mitad demonio. –Terminó ella la frase.

–¡Santo cielo! –Exclamó Boruto, dejando el almuerzo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, rascándose la nuca e intentando digerir la información. –P-pero tú no pareces ningún demonio. Tu eres una ejecutora, ¡tu cazas a los demonios! tú… no buscas comer almas humanas ni poseer a nadie… ¿Verdad?

–¡Claro que no, tarado! –Lo regañó Sarada, antes de ponerse seria de nuevo. –He aprendido a controlarlo. Mi parte humana predomina, aunque hay veces que no puedo evitar mostrar mi otra mitad.

Se le vino a la cabeza las veces que los ojos de Sarada mostraban un color rojo, cuando se esforzaba en exceso al cazar demonios.

–Eso explica muchas cosas. –Comentó Boruto. –La fuerza sobrehumana, la velocidad, la agilidad, el no cansarse nunca. –Los ojos azules brillaron con curiosidad. –¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de eso?

–Tendría apenas 5 años. –Respondió Sarada. –Mi madre debió pasarla fatal intentando criar a una niña como yo… pero logró hacerlo. Ella me enseñó a ser humana, ¿Sabes?... gracias a ella es que pude aprender a controlarlo. –Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de tristeza al mencionar a su madre. –Y también fue un demonio Taka quién la asesinó.

Boruto se tensó al escuchar aquello.

–Tenía la forma de una mujer. –Continuó Sarada. –Aún recuerdo su cabello de color rojo intenso, y sus ojos rosados, con gafas. Su energía era tan… oscura.

Apretó la envoltura del pan en su mano, de forma amarga. Los recuerdos de ese día eran demasiado para ella, incluso después de tantos años. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente, recuperando el control. Siguió hablando.

–Perdí a mi madre a los doce años, por suerte sellaron a la mujer demonio poco después. Una amiga cercana a mamá se hizo cargo de mí, Shizune. Y en esos mismos días fue cuando conocí a la persona que me mostraría el camino… que me convertiría en ejecutora. –Ahora se le escapaba una sonrisa, recordando a su mentor. –Esa persona me abrió los ojos. Me dijo que si quería justicia para mi madre, la encontraría al ayudar a los humanos y al luchar contra los demonios. Así obtuve mi rosario y mi arma bendita… Y desde entonces he intentado seguir ese camino.

Se había llevado una mano al pecho, justo donde se encontraba la cruz del rosario plateado bajo su blusa. Lo apretujó suavemente y suspiró una vez más.

–¿Y qué hay de ese demonio? Aquél que atacó a Mitsuki. Lo conocías, ¿no es así? –Interrumpió el rubio.

–Si. Orochimaru, un demonio serpiente. Fue uno de los primeros con los que luché, pero aquella vez logró escapar. –Frunció un poco el seño. –Pero gracias a tí, pude capturarlo.

Boruto estaba anonadado con todo lo que había descubierto de Sarada. Nunca hubiera imaginado nada de lo que le estaba contando, y aún así, le parecía extraordinario y fantástico. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que la admiraba de sobremanera, que era la persona más _cool_ que jamás había conocido. Una guerrera espiritual.

–¡Sarada! –Exclamó con mucha emoción, mirándola con unos ojos en llamas. –¡Quiero ser tu aprendiz!

–¿¡QUÉ!?

–¡Sí! Estás diciendo que tu tuviste un mentor, ¿No? Así que quiero que tú seas mi mentora.

–¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?

–Tal vez un poco.

Sarada, en un movimiento reflejo se puso de pie. Sus ojos seguían abiertos a más no poder y Boruto no dejaba de mirarla, de presionarla. Tuvo una lucha interna ante esa petición. Era demasiado repentino. Era demasiado arriesgado. Era exáctamente lo contrario a lo que debería ser.

–No. –Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. –No permitiré eso.

Boruto también se puso de pié, y al denegarle lo que quería enfureció.

–Dijiste alguna vez que tenía potencial, ¿no? Lo dijiste. Que tengo un alma suficientemente fuerte.

–He dicho que **no.** Y es un no, Boruto. –Lo cortó Sarada, como si fuera su madre. –No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

–Sé que quiero ayudar a la gente, igual que tú.

–No… no lo entiendes. –Hizo una pausa para sacudir su cabeza. –No te dejaré.

–¿Y porqué no? –Reclamó Boruto.

–Porque quiero mantenerte a salvo. –Dijo ella inmediatamente. –Porque no quiero involucrarte con espíritus y demonios que te perseguirán toda la vida. –Boruto se quedó en silencio, ella hablaba en serio. –De hecho… no debí siquiera involucrarte desde un principio…

Sarada había bajado la mirada, con notable culpa. El chico reconoció la situación y entendió las palabras de su amiga. Lo menos que quería era que ella tuviera otro peso más sobre su espalda.

–Está bien. –Resopló él, resignado. Sarada lo miró. –De acuerdo. Tú ganas. No te lo pediré de nuevo.

Sarada lo analizó por unos segundos. Tomó una bocanada de aire y le sonrió con alivio.

–Bien. –Dijo ella.

 _¡RIINGGG!_

Sonó de nuevo el timbre. Era hora de regresar a clase, el receso para almorzar había terminado.

Sarada miró hacia la puerta de la azotea, quería regresar, no le gustaba llegar tarde a las clases. Boruto notó esto y tomó su almuerzo (que sólo comió a medias) y lo metió a la bolsa donde venía.

–Vé tu. –Le dijo. –Se me quitaron las ganas de entrar a clase. Creo que iré a casa a dormir un poco.

–Oh… de acuerdo. –Sarada notó que Boruto no mentía. De todos modos, había caído dormido en clase toda la mañana. –Descansa, entonces.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada de la azotea, abrió la puerta y antes de bajar lo miró de nuevo.

–¡Boruto! –Le gritó, estaban a varios metros de distancia.

–¿Ahora qué? –Él fingió molestia.

–No dejarás de ser mi amigo por esto, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó con un deje de auténtica preocupación.

–¡Pff! ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Por supuesto que no! –Respondió Boruto, junto con una brillante sonrisa.

Sarada sintió esa cosquilleante felicidad de nuevo.

–¡Hasta luego! –Le gritó con una gran sonrisa, antes de bajar.

–¡Nos vemos! –Contestó él.

.

.

.

Cruzó los dedos de sus manos y levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza para estirarse. Alrededor de Sarada se escuchaba una vez más el ajetreo de los los adolescentes al escuchar el timbre de la salida. Había pasado el resto de la mañana con una ridícula sonrisa en la cara, recordando las palabras de Boruto.

Tomó su bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro.

–¡Oye Sarada! –Escuchó que Chou-chou la llamó a sus espaldas.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Iba a preguntarte que si no tienes nada que hacer. –Sarada negó con la cabeza. –Lo que pasa es que mañana será la feria de ciencias de los de segundo año y, como jefa de clase, me mandaron a buscar voluntarios para adornar el gimnasio. ¿Qué dices?

–¿Adornar? ¡Claro! –Se emocionó Sarada.

Y no era la única que aceptó la invitación de Chou-chou. Inojin y Mitsuki hacían lo que podían para ayudar también. Shikadai se había excusado con que llegaría su tío de visita y sus padres lo obligaban a estar en casa. Los estudiantes de 2° año preparaban sus mesas y stands para presentar sus proyectos, mientras que alumnos de 1° y 3° año auxiliaban con carteles, serpentinas, colores, pancartas, etc.

Fue una tarde muy divertida para la joven ejecutora.

Estaba todo listo para la feria de ciencias del día de mañana. Los jefes de clase felicitaron y agradecieron a todos los auxiliares y declararon terminada la actividad. Sarada era una chica muy amable, dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. Por eso, se quedó un rato más para guardar algunos materiales de limpieza. Llevaba un recogedor y una cubeta para dejarlos en el cuarto de limpieza, y para ese tiempo, la escuela estaba casi vacía y ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Acomodó con cuidado las cosas y cerró con llave la puerta.

–Oye… –Se escuchó una vocecilla llamándola.

Sarada reconoció la voz y se tensó un poco. Se giró y vió a la pequeña ahí parada, con actitud tranquila.

–¿Qué quieres? –Le dijo de forma defensiva, sabía que a veces solía ser impredecible.

–Solo… ¿has visto a Boruto? –Le preguntó en tono bajo.

–Se fue a casa hace horas. Lo vi por última vez en el receso… ¿Pasa algo malo? –Sarada se preocupó de repente.

–No. –Le respondió tranquila.

–Oh… bien.

–Bien.

Eso era todo. Habían quedado en que no cruzarían más palabras de lo debido, mucho menos frente a Boruto. Himawari también ayudó esa tarde en las preparaciones de la feria de ciencias, ahora, se empeñaba en volver a casa.

Antes de que se alejada demasiado, Sarada habló.

–Oye… –Dijo, y Himawari se giró para verla. –Gracias… por lo del sello de aquella vez.

Himawari se sorprendió por un momento ante esas palabras. Después volvió a su rostro calmado. Se giró a medias, observando a la ejecutora con el rabillo del ojo.

–No olvides el acuerdo. –Le recordó la chica antes de irse.

Sarada esperó a que desapareciera en los pasillos. Suspiró de nuevo. Al menos, las aguas se habían calmado un poco entre ellas.

Volvió por su bolso al gimnasio y a despedirse de sus amigos antes de partir a casa. De camino, se puso a pensar en qué prepararía de cenar. Pensó en varias cosas, pero al final, unas chuletas de cerdo con verduras y arroz le pareció lo más apetecible. Tendría que pasar al supermercado cerca de casa para comprar la carne, así que desvió por el puente, junto al arroyo.

Pagó la carne y se puso los audífonos al salir de la tienda. Tarareaba la canción que sonaba, mientras contestaba un SMS que le había mandado Chou-chou acerca de revistas, ropa y maquillaje. Ahora parecía toda una adolescente común y corriente. Guardó su móvil en la pequeña bolsa de su camisa escolar y siguió su camino, mirando las estrellas que comenzaban a brillar en el cielo de noche.

Un par de cuadras más, unas luces rojo y azul parpadeantes llamaron su atención. Al fijarse bien, notó que se trataba de una patrulla policial y una ambulancia junto a una casa de ese vecindario, y un bulto de personas curioseaban alrededor.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Se preguntó y, quitándose los audífonos, se acercó a la multitud.

Las personas eran contenidas por una cinta de color amarillo que marcaba en ella _"Prohibido el paso"_ , de esas que solo se veían en la televisión. Se puso de puntillas para poder observar mejor. La puerta de la casa se abría, y de ella salieron tres oficiales y otros tantos paramédicos, rodeando una camilla. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que la persona en la camilla estaba cubierta totalmente por una manta blanca, de esas que solo usan las… personas muertas.

–¡Por todos los cielos! –Susurró asustada, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Se encogió en su lugar. La vos de uno de los oficiales resaltó entre los murmuros de toda esa gente.

–¡Comandante, tenemos un sobreviviente!

Como reflejo, Sarada se estiró de nuevo para apreciar el cómo uno de los policías salía de la casa y cargaba en sus brazos a un pequeño niño con su ropa sucia y la mirada totalmente perdida. La multitud soltó un sonido de pena total ante aquello. Y el pecho de Sarada se hundió en un vacío profundo, a la vez que crecía una cara de horror en ella. Se Apretó la mano en el pecho, como si intentara cubrir el hueco en él y, lentamente, dio pasos hacia atrás.

Varias imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, recuerdos oscuros.

Se aferró a las bolsas en sus brazos para intentar correr a casa. Pero justo antes de correr, una escalofrío la hizo detenerse en seco. Era una presencia. Una sensación oscura que sólo había sentido un par de veces en su vida, y la atacó de repente. Alzó la mirada, buscando lo que sea que emanara esa sensación tan oscura, pasando desde el techo de la casa y entre la gente que curioseaba alrededor.

Y encontró aquello que la sacaba de equilibrio.

Era un cuervo negro. Grande y con plumas perfectas. Estaba parado en la punta del poste de electricidad al final de la banqueta. Y al observarlo bien, notó que también la observaba… con unos peculiares y familiares ojos rojo brillante.

–Eso… no puede ser… –Balbuceó, aún paralizada, sin quitar los ojos del animal. –Tú… no puedes estar aquí…

El cuervo soltó un alarido que resonó en su cabeza de un modo perturbarte.

Fue ahí cuando Sarada comenzó la huida, con el corazón acelerado y con sus manos temblando.

.

.

.

–Te digo, hermano. Ayer comencé el juego ¡y es lo mejor de todo este mundo!

–No te creo. La historia no puede ser mejor que el anterior.

–¡Te digo que lo es!

–¿Y que tal los gráficos?

–¡Sorprendentes! Mi hermana tuvo que desconectar la consola ayer para separarme de él.

–¿Es broma? JAJAJA, entonces habrá que jugarlo para saber.

–¡Claro que sí! El multijugador se vé genial, deberías ir a casa este fin de semana.

–Claro que sí, viejo. ¿Qué hay de Inojin y Shikadai?

–¡También deben ir!

–¡SI!

–¡SI!

Tipica charla de los chicos de preparatoria que aman los videojuegos. La feria de ciencias del día de ayer había salido muy bien, los arreglos que ayudaron a hacer se veían espectaculares. Se podía sentir la emoción al ser el primer día en que todos los chicos comenzaban a vestir el uniforme de invierno. Se veían todos más apuestos con su chaqueta color azul marino puesta. Los exámenes se acercaban y todos se preparaban a su manera: los chicos jugaban videojuegos, los jefes de clase se ajetreaban con las preparaciones de las ceremonias y los demás alumnos estudiaban.

Todos menos Sarada.

Boruto notó que estaba un poco rara esa mañana. Había estado muy distraída en las clases, su actitud se veía desganada y no soltaba su teléfono celular. Lo chequeaba cada diez minutos, como si esperara una llamada o mensaje importante.

–Sarada, ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó.

–¿Qué? ¡C-claro! –Le contestó ella, tartamudeando.

Eso fue tan poco creíble, que Boruto arrugó los labios y frunció el seño.

–¿Estás segura? –Quiso confirmar el rubio.

Sarada mantuvo la mirada, sin responder por unos segundos más. En eso, su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su mano. Ella se puso de pié y salió del salón sin avisar, al tiempo que contestaba la llamada con aire preocupado.

–¿Qué le pasa? –Se preguntó el chico.

–¿Hay algo malo con ella? –Le preguntó Mitsuki.

–Quien sabe… ha estado extraña todo el día, ¿no?

–Si lo noté. –Confirmó el chico de cabello blanco. –Y la forma en la que contestó el teléfono… ¿No estará saliendo con alguien, verdad?

–¿¡QUÉ!? –Boruto se atragantó con sus palabras. –Por supuesto que no. Imposible. Es nueva en la ciudad… no podría estar saliendo con alguien así de rápido.

Mitsuki sólo se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisita irónica.

–Es muy guapa, nadie sabe. –Dijo por fin, antes de girarse a platicar con Shikadai.

Boruto se quedó en silencio. La chica iba pasando por la puerta de regreso al aula, mirando su móvil con ojos esperanzados. ¿Y si Mitsuki tenía razón? ¿Y si Sarada estaba saliendo con alguien? O la había visto coquetear con nadie en la escuela, pero tal vez había alguien fuera de la escuela.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza ante sus estúpidas conclusiones.

Detrás de Haruno, entró el profesor Shino para iniciar con la clase.

.

.

.

¿Qué tan estúpido tienes que ser para seguir a tu amiga por la ciudad al salir de clases?

Tan estúpido como un espécimen del tipo Boruto Uzumaki.

Y fue lo suficientemente suertudo al no ser detectado por la joven durante un buen rato. Se había dirigido a un café cercano al centro. Se sentó en una de las mesas de afuera y no esperó demasiado. Un hombre joven se reunió con ella. Boruto le pareció todo tan sospechoso, el chico era mayor que ella.

–Espera… ese es… ¿El chico del centro comercial? –Se sorprendió al darse cuenta.

Era el mismo hombre que encontró hablando con Himawari hace días en la tienda. El que supuestamente le pedía indicaciones a su hermana. Y ahora platicaba sin preocupaciones con su amiga Sarada… ¿E realidad sí estaría saliendo con él? ¡Rayos, no!

Se sintió con un poco de celos por un segundo. Es decir, el tipo no era feo.

La charla de aquellos dos no duró mucho. Y al parecer el tema de conversación no era muy alegre. Sarada hablaba con la mirada baja y el muchacho escuchaba con una mano en la barbilla y el ceño fruncido, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando. Al final, ambos se pusieron de pie, el hombre le sonrió y le dijo un par de palabras más con una mano en el hombro de Sarada. Ella asintió y eso fue todo. Los dos se marcharon en direcciones contrarias.

Boruto no esperó para salir de su escondite e ir detrás de ella.

–¡Sarada, Espera! –Gritó él a sus espaldas.

–¿¡B-boruto!? –Tartamudeó la chica con mucha sorpresa al voltear. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Te vi con un hombre en el café. –soltó él de repente y Sarada abrió más los ojos, helada. –¿Estás saliendo con él?

–Espera, ¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no! –Gritó ella sumamente roja.

–¿Entonces quién era?

–¿Eso que importa? Es solo un amigo lejano. –Sarada bajó la mirada. –No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Boruto hizo un sonido de irritación. Sarada lo miró desafiante y ambos terminaron por darse por vencidos, en ese tipo de discusiones nadie ganaba. Boruto resopló y comenzó su camino, Sarada lo alcanzó de prisa ya que iba a la misma dirección.

–¿Por qué no me dirías que sales con alguien? –Dijo Boruto unas cuadras más adelante, cuando creía que había dejado el tema.

–Sólo olvídalo, ¿Quieres? –Pidió Sarada. –¿O es que te pones celoso?

–¿Yo? ¡Nunca! Por favor, ni siquiera con Himawari me comporto así.

–No te creo.

Ya habían cruzado el puente que llevaba al edificio donde Sarada vivía, se encontraban cruzando una construcción de una estructura nueva. Boruto quiso decir algo más, pero Sarada se detuvo de repente, quedándose atrás. El rubio se giró y advirtió que su compañera estaba observando algo con ojos asustados.

–¿Sarada?

Ella no respondió. Siguió la vista de la joven y se encontró con un pájaro negro posado en uno de los alambres de las casas. Le pareció extraño que Sarada mirara de esa forma a un pájaro, más bien a un cuervo. El ave gruñó antes de volar hacia el área de la construcción abandonada. Los ojos de Sarada no se separaron del cuervo y, de un momento a otro comenzó una carrera detrás del cuervo.

–¡E-espera! ¿Qué haces? –Le gritó él, siguiéndola.

–¡Vé a casa, tengo esto controlado! –Dijo ella, como advertencia.

 _¿Otro demonio?,_ pensó Boruto. Y como era usual, no le hizo caso a su amiga. Ella saltó la barda de seguridad hacia la construcción y el saltó también un poco después. El cuervo se posó sobre una de las vigas, a varios metros de altura de donde se encontraban ellos. Sarada se posicionó debajo de él, soltando su bolso de la escuela y sacando de su bolsillo el anillo. Se lo puso y de inmediato la katana se materializó en su mano.

Boruto llegó a su lado y ella se enojó más.

–¿Qué acaso nunca haces caso a lo que te digo? –Le dijo molesta.

–Quiero ayudar. –comentó Boruto.

El pájaro negro soltó otro graznido. Uzumaki Boruto miró a donde estaba el cuervo. Y sorprendentemente ya no era un solo cuervo, aleteó multiplicándose en decenas de cuervos de color negro brillante, y todos ellos aleteando y volando como locos en círculo. Se le creó un nudo al final de la garganta al ver el cómo los cuervos se fusionaban entre ellos y tomaban la forma de una sombra, de una persona.

Un hombre.

Escuchó claramente cómo Sarada comenzaba a agitar su respiración y empuñaba con fuerza el mango del arma bendita.

Ese hombre era muy alto, vestía una larga capa negra y se cargaba un cabello largo, tanto que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Sólo alcanzó a ver un ojo de esa persona… y era de un color rojo intenso. Los miraba fijamente, a ambos. Un aura pesada que rodeaba al ente le hizo saber que ese demonio era sumamente poderoso.

–No puedes ayudar. –Susurró Sarada a su compañero. –Créeme, Boruto, esta vez no podrás.

El muchacho tragó grueso al sentirse abrumado por la presencia del demonio frente a él. Su capa sombría ondeaba al viento y la luz del atardecer resaltaba el color rojo de su ojo maldito. Al analizarlo bien, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

–Sarada, ¿Quién… quién es él?

La ejecutora suspiró con irritación antes de responder:

–Él… es mi padre.


	6. Sello maldito

**Sello maldito**

Estaba hecha bola entre las frescas sábanas con estampado de fresas. Hacía apenas dos semanas que mamá le había dado su propia habitación, pasado su reciente cumpleaños, para que comenzara a dormir ella sola, y eso le emocionaba.

Se suponía que estuviera dormida, pero una serie de ruidos extraños que venían de la estancia la sacaron de su pofundo sueño. Se revolvió en su pequeña cama, se talló los ojos con los puños para aclarar su vista y agudizó sus oídos. Era mamá, hablaba en susurros desde la estancia. Y parecía que no estaba sola, porque había otra voz, que se mezclaba de vez en cuando con la suya, y que también hablaba en tono bajo.

No entendía ni una palabra, pero algo en su interior le decía que mamá no estaba teniendo visitas de esas con las que solía tomar café y platicar mientras ella jugaba, además de que era tarde en la noche y mañana sería día de escuela, y mamá no recibía a nadie si mañana era día de escuela. Los murmuros continuaban, _¿Qué tanto será lo que hablan?_ , se preguntó la pequeña.

La duda la comió por dentro, tanto que salió de su cama caliente y puso sus piecitos en el suelo frío con cuidado. Se acercó a la puerta girando la perilla con mucha cautela para no causar ruido. Se sentía extraña espiando a mamá, pero no podía evitarlo ya que las voces de aquellas dos personas le llamaban tanto la atención. Asomó media cabeza por el espacio entre la puerta y la pared, los murmuros se detuvieron por unos segundos, pero después la otra persona comenzó a hablar. Era una voz masculina, de un hombre adulto con un tono tan grave y algo amargo que profundizó la curiosidad de la pequeña.

Sus deditos descalzos avanzaron por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala. Se deslizaba en puntillas para no hacer ningún ruido, para que no la descubrieran. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle de repente, mamá estaba enojada, lo sintió en el tono de su voz al murmurar.

–No te dejaré… no se convertirá en algo como tú… no lo permitiré.

 _¿Por qué mamá hablaba entre dientes? Ella jamás hacía eso._ Era preocupante sentir que su madre no estuviera feliz con aquella persona, pero más preocupante era el no saber por qué. _¿Mamá está en problemas?_

–Sakura… –Se escuchó decir al hombre, sorprendiéndola de sobremanera. _¿Por qué sabía el nombre de mamá?_ –No quieres comprenderlo, pero es así… Ella no es solo humana, y lo sabes…

No comprendía ni por un poco lo que hablaban, pero su instinto la hizo preocuparse. Escuchó que mamá gimió de dolor.

–¡Cierra la boca! No dejaré por ningún modo… no tienes derecho a…

–¿Mamá?

La delicada voz de Sarada sorprendió a ambos. Sakura se giró de inmediato para encontrarse con su bebé de apenas cuatro años asomándose por el pasillo, con preocupación desbordando en sus grandes ojos negros. No podía negar el parecido entre aquellos dos, era doloroso. El corazón se le estrujó al verla con él ahí. Pero Sarada no la miraba a ella. La pequeña se había quedado helada con la presencia de un hombre alto y sombrío, que la rodeaba y la hacía sentirse muy incómoda. El palpitar de su corazón se le subió hasta las orejas y no era capáz de quitarle los ojos de encima, sobre todo porque esa persona también la observaba profundamente. Le causó un escalofrío. Algo dentro de su pequeño pecho crujió al ver a aquél hombre.

–¡Sarada! –Dijo de inmediato Sakura, girándose y corriendo hacia ella, interponiéndose entre ambos. –¿Qué haces despierta? Deberías estar en tu cuarto.

–¿Qué sucede, mamá? –Dijo la niña ignorando a su madre.

El hombre sombrío seguía ahí, sin moverse y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sarada.

Unos ojos rojo brillante.

Sakura respiró hondo ante la pregunta y se envolvió en una ola de rabia. El pulso de Sarada se le aceleró un poco y observó bien el cómo su madre se puso de pié y se dio la vuelta para encarar al sujeto de cabello negro. Le gritó un par de cosas a aquella persona, y este no respondió ni una palabra, lo empujó por el pecho con ambas manos, acarreandolo hasta la puerta y abriéndola para echarlo de la casa.

La pequeña Sarada nunca había visto a mamá de esa forma, era aterrorizante. Tanto, que había retrocedido hasta esconderse detrás de la pared del pasillo.

–¡Largate de mi casa, Sasuke Uchiha! –Gritó mamá antes de azotar la puerta.

Esas palabras la hicieron correr de regreso a su cuarto, cerrar sin cuidado la puerta y saltar de nuevo dentro de su cama, haciéndose un ovillo con su sábana y funda de fresas a juego. Y ahí se quedó, abrazándose a sí misma, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Ya no quiso escuhar más, ni siquiera el cómo mamá sollozaba desde la cocina.

Y poco a poco se fue relajando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Los párpados se le relajaron y comenzaba a ser presa del sueño de nuevo. El sonido ahogado de la puerta de su habitación la puso alerta, pero aún así fingió estar dormida. Los pies de mamá se acercaron y momentos después ella se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Sintió el suave roce de sus dedos en una de sus mejillas, la acarició lentamente.

–No dejaré que te hagan daño, nunca…

Fue lo que su madre le susurró, antes de darle un beso y salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

El vívido recuerdo del día en que conoció a su padre la asaltó. Y después, la imagen de su madre siendo asesinada. Apretó el mango de la katana a más no poder, con un ardiente sentimiento atascado en el pecho.

–¡Sasuke Uchiha!

Las palabras salieron ásperas de la garganta de Sarada. No se dio cuenta de que Boruto la miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos; Lo único que merecía su atención en ese momento eran los ojos rojos del demonio Taka que tenía frente a ella.

Hace 3 años que no le veía la cara, despúes de su último encuentro.

Ahora ya no era una niña, esta vez él caería sin problemas.

La mirada del demonio se desvió por un momento hacia alguien más allá de la cerca de seguridad, un hombre que corría hacia ellos. Boruto se percató de eso y se le escapó el aire al reconocer al chico del centro comercial, el que estaba hace una hora hablando con Sarada. Las muñecas del hombre brillaron y dos armas benditas se invocaron en sus manos.

Justo en ese momento, Uchiha Sasuke alzó su brazo derecho, del que comenzó a brotar una especie de humo color púrpura. Que comenzó a esparcirse alrededor de ellos tomando la forma de una cúpula violeta, que dejaría al hombre de la bufanda azul fuera de este asunto.

–No dejaré que te entrometas. –Susurró el demonio con voz profunda.

–¡Konohamaru! –Gritó Sarada, al ver cómo su compañero intentaba sin éxito atravesar aquella barrera de energía.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, encajó las uñas en el mango de la espada, y comenzó a correr.

–¡Espera! –Le gritó Boruto, desde atrás.

Pero, obviamente, no lo hizo. El chico rubio la vió dar tres largos pasos, saltó increíblemente a una de las vigas cercanas. Fue sólo un parpadeo y la katana rompió el aire, atacando al demonio de ojos rojos. Un destello deslumbrante con el chillido del metal de dos katanas encontrándose casi hicieron que Boruto perdiera el equilibrio.

El demonio Taka también había desenfundado su katana, y sin ningún esfuerzo había detenido el golpe del arma bendita de Sarada. La ejecutora se movió para darle una patada, el demonio la esquivó sin problema. Luego un puñetazo que resultó en lo mismo y terminó asestando en una viga de hierro puro que quedó hecho añicos. Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca del muchacho rubio al ver la verdadera fuerza de Sarada.

Sasuke saltó hacia otra plataforma a medio construir y preparó su katana. De nuevo los filos de ambas armas se encontraron con destellos. Sarada atacaba arriba, abajo, al centro, a su costado, pero ninguno de sus movimientos surtía efecto. Quizo alcanzarlo con otro pueñtazo, el demonio la esquivó agachándose y en un pestañeo encontró una abertura. El mango de la katana oscura le golpeó el estómago, con una fuerza que la mandó a volar hasta estamparse con una estructura de madera gruesa, agrietándola.

Boruto gritó el nombre de su amiga.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de forma automática y corrió para escalar la maldita estrucura y llegar a ellos. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Mientras tanto, escuchaba los sonidos apagados de dos cuchillas que intentaban romper la barrera desde fuera, el hombre de bufanda azul no se había dado por vencido.

–¿De qué ha servido tu entrenamiento, entonces? –Le reclamó Uchiha Sasuke.

Sarada, de rodillas, se deshizo de su chaqueta escolar que no le permitía moverse libremente. Se ajustó los anteojos con un solo movimiento, y al alzar la cabeza para mirar a su padre, sus ojos se habían tornado de un tono rojo oscuro, ardientes y profundos, llenos de ira.

–No te atevas a subestimarme, maldito demonio. –Respondió Sarada al ponerse de pie.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella, era su turno de atacar. La chica lo retuvo de forma excelente, comenzando la guerra de espadas de nuevo. Observó bien que no había cambiado en nada: la misma complexión, la misma altura, el mismo tono rojo de sus ojos, y le seguía faltando su brazo izquierdo. Blandeaba su katana, una patada, un puñetazo, otra patada y cubría sus ataques con su confiable arma. Había tomado el rítmo de la pelea. Después de todo, era mitad demonio.

Juntó aire en sus pulmones humanos y dejó una abertura para que la katana de su padre le cortara un poco la piel de su brazo, soltando un quejido. Después, acumuló una gran cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano, cerca del cuerpo del Uchiha.

–¡Shaaanaarooo! –Gritó al soltar una onda de energía espiritual hacia el demonio.

Se escuchó como si una bomba explotara. Sasuke Uchiha se había alejado de ella, deteniéndose por un momento. Había recibido una herida que le comenzaba a sangrar un poco, pero sonrió de lado al ver cómo la superficie de la perfecta capa negra de su oponente se había rasgado, a la altura de su hombro izquierdo, como si hubiera tenido contacto con ácido. Sacó de su blusa el rosario bendito, tomó la cruz al final y la besó susurrando algún conjuro.

A causa de esto, la katana de la ejecutora comenzó a despedir un brillo rosado intenso, que se propagaba desde la palma de su mano híbrida hasta la punta afilada de su arma y rodeándola de un aura diferente y poderosa, a lo que Sasuke reaccionó sorprendido.

–Pagarás por todos tus pecados. –Le aseguró Sarada, con una mirada de confianza casi sólida.

Con una velocidad increíble, en fracciónes de segundo el demmonio taka tenia frente a él a una ejecutora dispuesta a matar. Los ojos carmesí del demonio vibraron antes de disolverse en docenas de plumas de color negro alrededor de la chica. Sarada soltó un gruñido al notar todas aquellas plumas combinarse con su energía rosada que comenzaban a arder, grietas en el suelo de hierro puro que la rodeaban y unos pasos allá se hallaba la katana de Sasuke clavada en el suelo. Sin embargo, el demonio se le había escapado.

Con el rabo del ojo pudo notar que la barrera de energía demoníaca seguía en pie rodeándolos, no pudo haber ido lejos. Y sintió algunos metros más allá la presencia del alma blanca de Boruto, que había llegado a donde estaban ellos. Eso la puso alerta. Quizo girarse hacia su amigo, darle una advertencia para que se alejara, pero se encontró cara a cara con su padre, que de algún modo extraño ahora emanaba una energía más oscura que antes.

La patada que le dio Sasuke en el brazo la tomó desprevenida. Separó el arma bendita de la ejecutora desde su mano, haciéndo caer la katana japonesa unos tres pisos hacia abajo. Sarada gimió de dolor y se cubrió la cara para desviar el puño del demonio que volvía hacia ella.

Fue en vano.

De alguna forma, el usar en ese nivel su energía la había dejado débil.

Sintió que la mejilla le ardía al caer al suelo. Se giró de inmediato soltando otra onda de energía, causándole un nuevo rasguño al demonio. Este retocedió y ella tuvo oportunidad para levantarse.

–¡Ya es suficiente! –Gruñó Uchiha Sasuke.

Una de sus botas negras se dirigió justo al abdomen de Sarada, plantándola en suelo de hierro que tenía a sus pies. Eso le dolió demasiado, gimiendo de dolor en un volúmen alto. Escuchó un grito de Boruto tras ellos, dándole la voluntad para levantarse nuevamente. Pero algo la detuvo.

Sintió cómo el filo de la katana oscura de su padre le cortó con profundidad la ropa y la piel de su hombro derecho, empujándola al suelo.

Otro gruñido de dolor.

Como pudo, dirigió su mirada hacia la figura de su obstidnado y tonto amigo que corría hacia Sasuke, con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

–¡ALEJATE DE ELLA, HIJO DE PERRA! –Chilló Boruto, arrojándose al demonio con la intención de agarrarlo con los puños.

Sasuke Uchiha lo esquivó con cierta soprtesa en su rostro. Se giró hacia el muchacho y esquivó otro de sus golpes desesperados. Aún así, los nudillos rojos de Boruto rozaron con las puntas de un mechón de cabello negro del demonio, y éstas reaccionaron a la energía que despedía el chico. Se achicharraron un poco, como si hubieran tocado un peligroso ácido una vez más.

–¿Pero qué…? –Salió de la boca de Sasuke.

–¡MALDITO! –Soltó otro chillido Boruto. –¡Te voy a…!

Un golpe certero en la boca del estómago lleno de energía oscura interrumpió el enojo de Boruto. Lo dejó sin aire en un segundo y en sus ojos se asomaron algunas lágrimas de dolor. Sin retirar su puño del cuerpo del muchacho, el hombre/demonio sombrío acercó su rostro al de él.

–¿Este es todo el poder que tiene el famoso Redentor? –Frunció el seño con una sonrisa burlona, que desapareció al instante. –¿…Y así te haces llamar hijo de Naruto?

La piel de Boruto se le puso de punta, sus ojos azules se abrieron a más no poder, incrédulos.

Enseguida, Sasuke tomó impulso y arrojó al chico inmóvil lejos de ellos. Dio un golpe con el suelo de hierro antes de caer al vacío de tres pisos de altura.

–¡No…! –Gruñó Sarada.

Tomó muchas fuerzas para moverse, pero la katana oscura seguía aprisionándola y causandole un dolor que no la dejó ponerse de pie.

Boruto cayó al suelo de una manera escandalosa, rodando y comenzando a sangrar de su frente. Sin embargo; no quedó inconciente. La alta dosis de adrenalina y una ira hecha de fuego puro lo hicieron levantar la cabeza para buscar a su compañera. Desvió los ojos un momento hacia la figura del que parecía ser el otro ejecutor, que ya no atacaba la esfera púrpura sino que se había sentado en el suelo y se había rodeado de unos pergaminos extraños, concentrado en lo que tal vez sería un conjuro. Pero no importaba ahora.

–Sa-Sarada... –Balbuceó con tos el chico. –No mueras.

.

Los pasos lentos y certeros de unas botas negras se acercaban a ella. Se sentía débil, impotente, desesperada.

–¿Qué… que es lo que quieres? –Susurró forzadamente la ejecutora mientras su padre se acercaba. –¿Por qué regresaste?

Ya lo tenía frente a ella, a centímetros. El demonio Taka se arrodilló hacia ella, sin palabra alguna, sin quitar esa intensa mirada que aprisionaba los ojos del pequeño demonio que había engendrado hace casi 18 años. " _¿Cómo puede? Se supone que soy su hija… No se supone que un padre haga esto"._ Pensó rápidamente la chica perdiendo lentamente la valentía de sus ojos, abrumada por la oscuridad de Sasuke Uchiha.

La joven ejecutora soltó un chillido de dolor al sentir cómo Sasuke retiró la katana de su hombro. Pero ahogó ese grito de dolor tomándola agresivamente por el cuello con la única mano que tenía, mientras se ponía de pie y la alzaba despegandola del suelo. Las manos de la chica apretaban fuertemente la muñeca del hombre, causándole algunas heridas que sangraban un poco. Aún así Sasuke Uchiha no se inmutó.

–Por años… Sakura te crió como una niña humana. –Comenzó a decirle Sasuke a Sarada, clavándole la mirada. –Dejó que los sentimientos humanos se apoderaran de ti.

–No… te atrevas... a decir su nombre. –Balbuceó Sarada con ira, faltándole el aire.

–Pero ya no más… esto temina aquí. –Gruño Sasuke con voz áspera.

En un segundo, los dedos que rodeaban la garganta de Sarada, se hundieron en ella. Y la jovencita notó el cambio de color en los ojos del que supuestamente sería su padre. Cambiaron por un instante de ser rojo sangre a ser púrpuras, como si fueran remolinos. Después de eso, sólo sintió dolor.

Un dolor desgarrador que comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

–¡AAAAAAAGGGGG!

El desgarrador grito de Sarada llegó a los oídos de Boruto y de Konohamaru que se encontraban metros más abajo. El rubio herido intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo, cayendo al suelo varias veces. No llegaría a ellos ni con todas sus fuerzas. Sus manos apretaron la tierra bajo su cuerpo, con un gran sentimiento de impotencia que le arrancó lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

 _"Lo siento… Sarada, perdóname"._

–Te convertirás en lo que realmente eres. –Se escuchó susurrar al demonio por encima de los gritos de la chica.

De sus dedos, comenzaron a arrastrarse unas manchas de color negro brillante, que avanzaban lentamente formando una especie de sello en la piel del hombro herido de la joven. Una especie de sello maldito.

Una vez completado el sello, los gritos se detuvieron. Sarada cayó inconciente, dejándo caer sus manos a los costados.

Un crujido dramático se escuchó en la distancia. Una grieta gigante cruzó la barrera de energía que Sasuke había levantado para alejar a Konohamaru, y ahora el conjuro estaba listo, las grietas se expandieron haciendo temblar a la esféra púrpura. Cuando el ejecutor logró entrar al campo de batalla, saltó con mucha agilidad dirigiéndose hacia el demonio.

Sasuke al percatarse de esto, Tomó el cuerpo de Sarada y lo lanzó hacia el muchacho. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Konohamaru que en acto reflejo atrapó a Sarada en brazos, mientras el cuerpo del demonio Taka comenzaba a difundirse entre plumas negras y cuervos que emitían graznidos taladrantes.

–¡Maldito! –Le gritó Konohamaru, antes de que el ente pudiera huír.

La cúpula resquebrajada comenzó a disolverse como si fuera espuma, desapareciendo alrededor de ellos, con Sasuke en ella. Konohamaru rechinó los dientes antes de bajar la mirada y fruncir el ceño con preocupación.

–Sarada. Sarada, despierta. –Le decía Konohamaru a la ejecutora en sus brazos, pero la chica no respondía.

Le miró la base del cuello, cerca del hombro derecho. La marca de maldición Taka se había instalado en ella.

–Diablos. –Maldijo konohamaru. –Esto traerá problemas.

–¡Sarada!

Se escuchó un grito ahogado desde abajo. Konohamaru se puso de pie, a Sarada en su pecho. Se asomó para ver la figura del chico de preparatoria que había quedado molido en el suelo. La sorpresa del hombre ejecutor no se hizo esperar.

–Ese… ese es…

–¡Oye tu, basura! ¡Más te vale que no le hagas daño o te patearé el trasero, me oyes! –Balbuceaba Boruto poniéndose de rodillas y quitándose la sangre de la cara con la chaqueta de su uniforme. –¡Traela acá, maldito!

Konohamaru lo pensó por un minuto, pero al final bajó, con un salto tan impresionante y limpio como Sarada solía hacerlo. Dudó un poco en si debía acercarse al niño escandaloso que tenía en frente o simplemente huír. Era mucho problema el que tenía alrededor ahora, pero pudo hacerse una idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando entre el chiquillo rubio y la pequeña ejecutora; Sin embargo, algo en su interior lo empujó a tomarlo con cautela.

–¿Quién eres? –Dijo Konohamaru.

–Más bien: ¿Quién eres tú? –Le devolvió Boruto la pregunta.

–…Konohamaru Sarutobi, colega de Sarada. –Habló secamente el ejecutor.

Boruto lo miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. _¿Colega, dijo? ¿Sería verdad?_

–Boruto Uzumaki, amigo de Sarada. –Apuntó el rubio.

–¿Amigo?

–¡Así es, amigo! Ella tiene amigos, por si no sabías. –Le recalcó el rubio echandole en cara.

–Oh… –El semblante de Konohamaru su relajó un poco. –¿Qué diablos intentabas hacer, Boruto?

–¿Cómo que qué? Intentaba ayudarla... Y no pude… –Apretó los puños hasta ponerse blancos. –Ese maldito hombre sombra le hizo daño.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto. Konohamaru sintió pena por él, en realidad parecía su amigo. El rubio se acercó a la chica que llevaba en brazos, e hizo el ademán de tocarla, pero al final dio un paso atrás.

–Maldita sea, Sarada…

Susurró muy bajo. Se sentía como la persona más débil del mundo, y ahora su amiga estaba herida e inconciente.

–Oye, niño. –Dijo el hombre de la bufanda. –¿Sabes dónde vive?

.

.

.

La cabellera negra de Sarada hizo contacto con la almohada de su habitación.

Las manos de konohamaru tomaron la sábana, la cubrieron hasta el pecho, y se arrodilló con ella en silencio mientras Boruto los observaba desde la entrada. Se sentía ansioso, estaba cruzado de brazos y jugaba con sus dedos. Quería hacerle varias preguntas a ese sujeto extraño, pero algo lo detenía de hablar.

–Dormirá hasta mañana, probablemente. Tendrá que comer muy bien y evitar salir lo menos posible de esta casa en algunos días. –Comenzó a decir Konohamaru.

–¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué le hizo ese demonio?

–Le colocó un sello maldito.

Boruto no comprendía qué rayos era eso, pero sabía que era muy muy malo.

–Entonces quítalo, tu eres un Redentor, ¿no? Ustedes pueden hacer eso.

Konohamaru lo miró con mucha atención y sorpresa. Se puso de pie y algo tenso le preguntó:

–¿Tú… sabes de eso?

–Sólo sé que esas personas tal vez puedan hacer algo. Tu debes de ser uno de ellos. –Le dijo, recordándo las habilidades de ese tipo al hacer un conjuro hace una hora.

–No… yo no soy un Redentor. –Respondió Konohamaru, pesadamente. Boruto rechinó los dientes ante esto.

–¡Entonces busca a uno, yo que sé! Haz algo para ayudarla.

Las palabras del chico quedaron en el aire, flotando. El hombre no contestó por unos segundos más, solamente soltó un hondo suspiro.

–Ustedes van a la escuela juntos, ¿no? –Preguntó Konohamaru, viendo el uniforme de Boruto. –Dices que son amigos. Y te aseguro que la energía que vi salir de tu cuerpo cuando enfrentaste a Uchiha, me impresionó.

…Eres un chico especial, ¿Sabes?"

–Me lo dijeron una vez. –Acordó Boruto mirando a su amiga.

El tipo extraño se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Meditó con la mirada al suelo, olvidándose de Boruto por un minuto entero, como si sopesara algunas posibilidades. Al final, soltó otro largo suspiro.

–Muy bien. –Sonrió Konohamaru, que se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a frente. –Entonces tú me ayudarás a cuidar de ella.

–¿Qué dices?

–Hace un par de horas, estaba a punto de tomar el tren para salir de la ciudad pero la energía oscura de Uchiha me hizo volver. Sarada me contó que lo había sentido hace poco por aquí así que vine a darle consejos sobre como manejarlo, eso es todo. Me he desviado de mis deberes. En mi ciudad, al norte, se ha visto también a otro demonio Taka atacando personas. –Explicó Konohamaru.

 _Así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo Sarada con este tipo…_ Y pensar que se había molestado por pensar que salía con él.

–¿Justo… como ese tipo oscuro? –Susurró Boruto, y el ejecutor asintió.

–No puedo quedarme en esta ciudad por más tiempo. Yo tengo que encargarme de mi propia ciudad, es mi trabajo como ejecutor, y creo que entiendes eso. – El rubio asintió con la cabeza. –Así que, con esa alma especial que te cargas me harás el favor de cuidar de ella por unos días, ¿ok?

–¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo? –Comenzó a reclamar Boruto. –No sé nada de ese sello del que hablas, no sé pelear como ustedes y… no pude siquiera protegerla hace rato.

–Yo tampoco pude. –Le cortó el guerrero. Boruto lo miró enseguida. –Nadie hubiera podido, Uchiha es demasiado poderoso. Y además, quisiste agarrarlo a puños, ¿En serio? Incluso yo sé que eso es una locura.

Se burló un poco de Boruto por su acto desesperado de protección. Y a este se le inflaron los cachetes con vergüenza.

–Pero fue genial, hombre. –Sonrió hacia él, konohamaru. –Tanta valentía merece un premio.

El joven de bufanda azul llevó sus manos a sus dedos meñiques, que ambos de ellos tenían un pequeño anillo de color negro. Los retiró con cuidado de sus dedos y los colocó en las palmas de Boruto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. El niño los miró asombrado, eran más pesados de lo que parecían y tenían grabado una palabra en extrañas letras cursivas.

–Esta es _Chopper,_ y esta otra es _Ripper._ –Apuntó Konohamaru con su dedo. –Te las prestaré por un rato, ¿De acuerdo? Con estas y tu espíritu impulsivo estoy seguro que Uchiha dudará en acercársele.

–Estas… son armas benditas. –Balbuceó Boruto con las boca abierta.

–Así es. Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado con ellas. Necesitas bastante energía para invocarlas, y puedes lastimar a alguien. –Le advirtió el hombre.

Boruto seguía anonadado con las argollas negras que tenía en la mano. Konohamaru se giró para brindarle una sonrisa cómplice a Sarada antes de querer marcharse. Le puso su mano en uno de sus hombros al pasar enseguida de Boruto, lo que lo sacó de su trance.

–Buena suerte, Uzumaki. –Le dijo con ojos esperanzados.

–Un segundo, ¡Espera! –Lo detuvo el chico. –No puedo hacer esto solo… dime dónde encontrar a otros como tú. Necesito encontrar a un Redentor.

El nerviosismo y la preocupación emanaban de los ojos azules del niño. Aún así, no dejaba de apretar en sus manos los anillos.

–Tranquilo. –Dijo Konohamaru. –Tal vez consigas ayuda muy pronto.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro del ejecutor antes de darle la espalda y salir por la puerta. _¿Qué mierda quiere decir con eso? Ninguno de estos desgraciados contestaba claramente sus dudas, era desesperante._

Con el corazón acelerado, se probó las argollas en los meñiques. Le quedaban grandes, ya que sus dedos eran más delgados. Pero en los dedos anulares calzaban perfecto, y debía aceptar que se veían geniales, como accesorios de "chico malo". Miró el rostro de Sarada que yacía en su cama.

–Con esto, por lo menos daré pelea, Sarada. Te lo aseguro.

Bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor que conectaba con la pequeña sala del departamento de Sarada. Tenía unas cuantas plantitas cerca de las ventanas, igual de loca que su hermana. Notas de compras en el refrigerador, la estufa perfectamente limpia y una pequeña mesa con una sola silla en el comedor. Eso le pareció algo triste. Al asomar su cabeza hacia la sala que estaba a oscuras, pensó en las palabras de Sarada de hace unos meses:

 _"Yo tengo uno para mi madre en casa"._

El altar se encontraba junto a la pared, cerca de una pequeña ventana. No era muy elaborado, pero se veía elegante y serio. Había algunas flores frescas, como si las cambiara todos los días, además de incienso quemado. En el centro del mueble, se encontraba la foto de una mujer. Boruto se acercó más para verla mejor: Piel blanca como la de Sarada, pero todo lo demás era diferente, Ojos verdes redondeados, una cicatriz en el centro de su frente, labios finos y un extrvagante cabello color rosa pastel corto hasta la barbilla.

Era muy bonita.

 _¿Cómo podría una persona que parece tan dulce… tener un hijo con un demonio como ese?._

De repente, la canción de rock favorita de Boruto comenzó a sonar, y su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos en un segundo.

 _Oh no… Himawari._

–¿Hola? –contestó el móvil.

–Boruto, ¿Dónde estás? Hace horas se suponía que llegarías a casa. ¿Dónde te has metido? –Se escuchó la vocecilla en la línea.

–Himawari, yo…

–¿Estás bien?...

Esa pregunta lo silenció por unos segundos. Se escuchaba preocupada.

–¿Boruto…?

–Sí, Hima. Estoy bien.

–¿Dónde Rayos estás? –Cuestionó la chica.

–Emm… Lo que pasa es que iba de camino a casa y… fui golpeado por una motoneta…–Tenía que inventar algo rápido para excusar su deplorable apariencia.

–¿¡Qué!? –Himawari se sorprendió.

–Pero estoy bien. No pasó nada, sólo unos rasguños, Sarada me trajo a su casa y me dio algunas vendas, pero-

–Sarada…

Boruto se detuvo al ser interrumpido por su hermana. Pronunció el nombre de Sarada con un tono tan extraño… frío. Quedó descolocado y no siguió con su historia falsa. Y Himawari tampoco habló por otros segundos más.

De pronto, un débil sollozo se escuchó a través de la línea.

–…¿E-estás llorando? –susurró Boruto paralizado. No hubo respuesta, sólo aquel débil sonido. –¡oye, Himawari!

–¿Por qué, hermano?...

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué ella…? –Se escuchó entre lloriqueos. –¿Cómo… cómo puedes dejar a tu familia por ella?...

–¿De qué hablas Himawari?

–No se… no se suponía que fuera así… ella no debía… hermano…

La voz de la chica se comenzó a escuchar cada vez más lejos, Boruto la llamaba pero ella ya no respondió, sólo escuchaba a su hermana menor llorar a la lejanía.

Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _Duuuuu~_

La llamada se cortó.

Inconcientemente, buscó como pudo su mochila enpolvada y salió corriendo del apartamento de Sarada. No había escuchado a Himawari llorar así en mucho tiempo. El pecho le ardía con un miedo que había aprecido de la nada. La culpa de haber dejado sola a su hermana de esa manera lo atacó de repente, sólo pensaba en llegar a casa mientras corría agitado.

Un recuerdo se cruzó por su cabeza:

La Himawari de hace casi un año atrás, que aún llevaba el cabello largo hasta la espalda. Vestía un conjunto negro que era especial en aquella ocasión. Sentía que hace décadas no la había visto… como si se hubiera separado de ella mucho tiempo, como si ella fuera otra persona distinta a la niña con la que solía jugar en el patio trasero de la casa. El abuelo Hiashi también estaba ahí, él y unas pocas personas más.

Era indignante que su madre, siendo una mujer tan dulce toda su vida, se mereciera tan pocas personas el día de su entierro.

Se sentía como si estuviera flotando, como si nada de eso en realidad pasara, como cuando tienes la sensación de que estás soñando.

Así se había sentido todo.

Hasta que una mano delicada tocó la suya, sorprendiéndolo. Himawari lo había tomado de la mano, apretándola fuertemente a la vez que se inclinaba hacia él con la cabeza baja, temblando y comenzando a llorar de forma ahogada, hundiendo la cara en su pecho. Él no reaccionó. El sonido de su hermana llorando de esa forma lo trajo abruptamente a la realidad, deshaciendo esa burbuja que hacía que se sintiera como si fuera un sueño, porque no lo era.

Su madre había muerto.

.

Subió en un segundo las escaleras del edificio que llevaban a su apartamento. Ni siquiera buscó sus llaves, sólo empujó la puerta y soltó su mochila con su chaqueta en la entrada.

Entró hasta la sala y la vió ahí. Estaba acostada en el viejo sofá y parecía no moverse mucho. Sin decir palabras, Boruto se hincó a su lado cayendo en la cuenta de que se había quedado profundamente dormida. Respiró hondo, con alivio. No parecía haber rastros de llanto en su rostro.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello. ¿ _Lo habría imaginado todo?_

El estrés de todo a su alrededor lo estaba volviendo loco.

Movió a Himawari para sentarse con ella en el sofá. La chica sintió esto y entreabrió los ojos para mirarlo.

–¿Hermano…? –balbuceó en tono bajo.

–Tranquila, estoy bien. Ya estoy en casa. –Le respondió él.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello, abrazándolo. Boruto se acurrucó con ella y decidió que era mejor así, que debía relajarse un poco. Solo quería dormir. Se había olvidado durante estas semanas de una misión importante que ahora tenía: Ser un hermano.

.

 ** _No me he olvidado de nadie ni de la historia, lo que faltaba era el tiempo para escribirlo._**

 ** _Agradezco de todo corazón a aquellas personas que apoyan la historia, que la siguen y que de vez en cuando se dan una vuelta para checar a ver si subí Capítulo, ¡los adoro!_**

 ** _Largo para que se entretengan leyendo y dramático y misterioso como me encanta._**

 ** _Saludos, espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejar review ;)_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


	7. Crisis: energía oscura

_Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, incluso ahora que llevo mucho sin actualizar.  
Los adoro y les mando un beso a todos. Sus reviews son oro para mi. _

_Gracias de nuevo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Crisis: Energía oscura**

 **.**

 _"Te convertirás en lo que realmente eres"_

Abrió los ojos a la oscuridad, con la piel de gallina. Se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta su cuarto. Las voces distorsionadas de Konohamaru y Boruto aparecieron en sus leves recuerdos en la inconsciencia. Junto con el rostro de su padre.

Se quitó las sábanas e intentó ponerse de pie. Sus piernas se sentían con poca fuerza y los moretones de la pelea aún no desaparecían del todo. Ella lo que quería era encontrar un espejo, el pequeño espejo del baño estaría bien. Prendió la luz del tocador y se encontró con una Sarada muy machacada y con el cabello hecho un desastre, aunque eso no era lo que buscaba.

La marca de maldición se encontraba justo en la base de su hombro izquierdo, cubierta por su blusa escolar deshecha. Gimió al verla. Tres puntos con lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas garras se acomodaban armoniosamente, y era más pequeña de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Con cuidado pasó las puntas de sus dedos sobre ella y se sentía como la tinta de un tatuaje.

–Maldita sea. –Susurró.

Se cepilló el cabello y se puso su pijama azul pastel.

Al girarse hacia la mesita de noche a tomar sus lentes un inesperado sentimiento de vértigo la atacó. Su vista se nubló y cayó al suelo de rodillas al sentir un intenso ardor en el hombro izquierdo. La marca brilló en su piel, a la vez que sus ojos demoníacos se activaron mostrándole una alucinación:

 _Boruto se encontraba tirado en el suelo con heridas sangrantes y respiración agitada, rogándole que se detuviera. Vió como sus propias manos tomaban al muchacho de la garganta y lo alzaba en el aire, sin dejarlo respirar._

 _–Por favor, para…Sa-ra-da…– balbuceaba él._

 _Y Sarada sin sentimiento alguno se intridujo en sus ojos azules, buscando una reluciente alma color menta que aún seguía luchando. La bañó de un color rojo oscuro y comenzó a tirar de ella. El cuerpo de Boruto se retorcía sin querer ceder; Sin embargo, el alma del demonio Sarada Uchiha jaló con fuerza, llevando su espíritu fuera de su cuerpo. El chico rodando los ojos hacia atrás, soltando el cuerpo, muriendo. Y Sarada devoraba el alma de su mejor amigo._

–¡No! –Gritó con las manos sobre sus ojos, de rodillas en el suelo. –No es real, no es real. Respira. Eso no está pasando.

 _Inhalación, exhalación. Inhalación, exhalación._ La chica obligó a que las imágenes se disiparan lentamente. Forzando a sus ojos a volverse negros de nuevo.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, colocándose los anteojos. Intentó ponerse de pie y recargó su peso en el taburete junto a su cama.

 _"¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

Una suave brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana le acarició los vellos de la nuca. Sintió un escalofrío. Ella nunca dejaba la ventana abierta.

Se giró y en menos de un segundo, pudo apreciar la gran silueta negra que yacía sobre la ventana. Alargó la mano detrás de ella hacia un pequelo halajero donde guardaba su anillo cuando dormía y… ¡estaba Vacío! Gimió del susto mientras la silueta tomaba asiento en el borde de la ventana, dejando al descubierto el rostro del demonio Uchiha y su malvado ojo carmesí.

–¿Buscabas esto? –Preguntó Sasuke. Sacó su brazo de debajo de la capucha mostrando la katana bendita de Sarada.

–Tú… vienes a matarme. –Susurró ella con mucha cautela y algo de miedo.

Sasuke lanzó despreocupadamente el arma de la chica al suelo. Sarada se descolocó totalmente.

–Vengo a advertirte que estoy vigilándote. –Contestó él. –No me conviene matar al único heredero del clan Uchiha.

–Yo no pertenezco a tu…

–Esa marca en tu piel no es lo único que te une a mí, y lo sabes. –Susurró Sasuke. –La sangre Uchiha corre por tus venas. Y te has vuelto fuerte ahora que has crecido.

–Escúpelo de una vez… ¿Qué quieres de mi? –Espetó entre dientes la joven, esperando en el fondo de su ser que no fuera su alma lo que el demonio quisiera.

–Hace siglos, el clan solía gobernar a los demonios Taka y era temido en el mundo de los humanos. Pero ahora es diferente. Ahora que Itachi ha muerto el clan se ha reducido a solo dos. –Sus palabras causaron que Sarada tragara grueso. –Mi hermano se rehusó a comer almas humanas, se volvió débil, y eso lo llevó a su fin. Pero contigo es diferente. No mueres si no te alimentas de los espírtus de otros, tu mitad humana te da esa ventaja, pero aún así tus poderes son insuficientes… Y como ya lo dije: No vengo a matar al único heredero del clan Uchiha. Vengo a hacerlo más fuerte y así poder restaurar nuestro poder.

La chica sentía la garganta seca, sin poder decir ni una palabra. El ser que tanto había evitado a lo largo de su vida le dice que es la heredera de esa ancestral familia y que quiere revivir su reinado de terror. Sentía que una gota de sudor le rodaba por la frente y en su mente apareció la imagen de unos ojos azules muy cálidos, del hombre que le enseñó a combatir esa horrible naturaleza que venía a atormentarla de nuevo. _¿Qué hubiera hecho él?_

–No necesitas responer ahora. –Dijo el demonio mientras se ponía de pie sobre el ventanal. –La marca de maldición inyecta energía osbcura directo a tu alma, lentamente, en tres días deberás aprender a manejarla o te consumirá. Te daré ese tiempo para decidir si vienes conmigo por tu propia cuenta… o me obligarás a llevarte por la fuerza.

–No puedes… no puedes hacer eso… –Balbuceó impactada. –¿¡Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz!? –Gritó apretando los puños.

–Los demonios no pueden vivir en paz con los humanos, es imposible. Es hora de que te dez cuenta de eso y que aceptes lo que en realidad eres. –Resumió Uchiha con voz fría, causando otro escalofrío a la chica. –Tienes tres días, Sarada.

Su nombre sonaba tan extraño en sus labios. Amargo.

Una vez dicho esto, su cuerpo se convirtió en humo negro, que fue arrastrado por el viento de verano. Y Sarada con el pulso acelerado corrió a tomar su katana y desenvainarla, para luego cerrar la ventana en un movimiento reflejo. El tatuaje en su hombro cosquilleaba desde que su padre apareció. Sabía lo que significaba la marca de maldición de los demonios Taka, había memorizado cada pergamino secreto acerca de la historia de esos demonios. Sabía que su padre y su hermano eran los últimos del clan después de la exterminación que sufrió la familia, pero ahora uno de ellos había muerto…

–…Por negarse a comer almas humanas. –Pensó en voz alta. Se llevó una mano al pecho, apretándola.

 _"¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

.

.

.

.

Boruto abrió los ojos pesadamente al sentir que uno de sus brazos dolía, se había cortado la circulación a causa de lo pesada que era Himawari que estaba encima de él. Se habían quedado dormidos juntos. Logró escabullirse de los brazos de su hermana sin despertarla y fue a tomar una ducha, se quitó su uniforme hecho trizas y con manchas de sangre para meterlo en una bolsa de plástico y tirarlo a la basura. Tremenda suerte que Hima no haya preguntado por su estado deprimente con el que llegó esa noche.

Se lavó y se cambió.

Miró fijamente las argollas que descansaban en la mesa del escritorio de su habitación. Ripper y Chopper. Esos eran los nombres de las armas que ese tal tipo Konohamaru le había dado. Metió otro uniforme apresuradamente a su mochila, se puso los tennis y salió de la casa lo más sigilosamente posible. En la cocina había dejado una nota para himawari que decía "Me adelanté a la escuela".

Afuera el cielo seguía oscuro, aún era de madrugada. Pero el chico no dejó de correr hasta que llegó al templo, aquél donde Sarada le mostró por primera vez a las almas blancas. El área despejada con pasto se encontraba detrás, rodeada de árboles que lo protegerían de que alguien lo viera. Dejó su mochila a un lado y se puso un anillo en cada mano. La brisa húmeda de otoño meneaba su cabello dorado.

–Muy bien, ahora recuerda cómo sacar esa luz de tus manos, ¡Vamos! –Se ordenó a sí mismo apretando los puños. –¡Salgan, Ripper, Chopper!

Gritó a la noche invocando a las armas divinas, pero nada pasó, ni una chispa siquiera.

¡Maldición!

Y lo intentó un par de veces más, flexionando sus rodillas y gruñendo mientras apretujaba los puños, sin lograr nada. Golpeó al suelo con sus manos. ¿Cómo se suponía que cumpliría su promesa de proteger a Sarada si no podía invocar sus armas? Lo frustraba el recuerdo del sonido que su amiga hizo antes de quedar inconsciente en su batalla contra ese demonio. Estrujó el pasto bajo sus puños.

–Te protegeré, Sarada, no importa cómo… No voy… no voy a perder a otra persona en mi vida. –Sus palabras fueron tristes, pero sólidas, que construyeron una imágen en la mente de Boruto al cerrar los ojos: Aquella foto que Himawari sostenía en sus manos cuando llegó, la de sus padres sonrientes.

¿Por qué rayos quería llorar ahora?

Sólo sintió más frustración que se acumulaba en su pecho. Lo ahogaba de a poco, no quería ese sentir en él, quería dejarlo salir. Y respirando hondo, intentó calmarse. Se concentró en dejar ir esa bola de sentimientos desde su pecho hasta… sus brazos.

La luz color menta comenzó a destellar desde sus dedos. Era demasiado brillante. Calló de sentón ante la sorpresa y viendo cómo las argollas se expandían tomando una extraña forma.

–¡Santo cielo! –Exclamó cuando el brillo se fue. Dos inmensas mancuernas plateadas que rodeaban sus nudillos y se prolongaban en unas estupendas cuchillas grises. –¡Esto es a lo que me refería!

Lleno de emoción intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas le fallaron. Calló de rodillas al suelo con una sensación de cansancio muy grande. Las armas divinas eran demasiado pesadas y el invocarlas le había robado demasiada energía para saltar de emoción. Gruñó ante esto.

–Oh vamos, hombre. –Decía incorporándose. –No tengo tiempo para esto. Necesito hacerme fuerte.

.

.

.

.

 _"Me adelanté a la escuela"_

Era una nota escrita apresuradamente con la letra poco estética de Boruto. Himawari la sostenía junto a la mesa de la cocina. Sus ojos no podían dejar de leerla una y otra vez, era una sola frase pero ella creía que significaba algo más, se imaginaba miles de escenarios posibles. Miró la negra madrugada que se presentaba en la ventana sobre el lavabo… Se había despertado unos minutos después de que Boruto se fuera.

Se sentó lentamente acercando la silla y poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa. Llevó una mano a su rostro, cubriéndolo. Estrujó lentamente la nota con sus dedos.

No pensaba que manejar a su hermano fuera tan difícil. Sentía que todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos. El último deseo de su padre se estaba yendo a la basura.

Suspiró profundamente antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a preparar su desayuno. Se tomó su tiempo para prepararse a ir a la escuela en lo que daba el amanecer.

Se vistió su chaqueta del colegio antes de salir, y caminó lentamente por las calles rodeadas de árboles que desprendían sus hojas a causa del otoño. Llevaba la mente en blanco en todo el camino hasta que se detuvo en la entrada a la escuela. Una sensación familiar se hizo sentir en la base de su cuello. Miró el edificio y a los demás alumnos que entraban en él ya que el timbre estaba por sonar.

–Ya veo…

.

.

.

.

Los cuchicheos de sus amigos no lo dejaban concentrarse, y luchaba consigo mismo para no quedarse dormido en su banco y aún no empezaban las clases. Mitsuki y Shikadai hablando de videojuegos y Chou-chou explicándoles cosas a Inojin ya él sobre las preparaciones de la graduación. Diablos, tenía tanto sueño. El invocar esas cuchillas había consumido casi toda su energía. Aún así estaba dispuesto a volver mañana al templo a entrenar de nuevo.

–Pues yo iré por una carrera de artes. –Dijo Inojin. –En Osaka está la mejor facultad de artes y es ahí donde aplicaré.

–Si es que consigues mejorar tus calificaciones antes de graduarte. –Balbuceó Chou-Chou. –Yo ya hablé con mis padres e iré a la academia de diseño de modas en Tokyo. Seré la líder en unos años del mundo de la moda, ya verán.

–Pues yo creo que tomaré una licenciatura en Biología. –Se unió Mitsuki a la conversación. –¿Y tú Shika? Creo que tu vocación son las matemáticas, tomar una ingeniería sería lo mejor para ti.

–Supongo. –Respondió Shikadai.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, Boruto? ¿Qué harás después de la escuela?

–No lo sé, dímelo tú Mitsuki, ya que vez cosas especiales en la gente. –Dijo Boruto irritado por el tema.

–Tienes muchas cualidades. Podría hacerte una lista justo ahora. –Sonrió algo burlón su amigo.

En ese momento, la silueta de Sarada se hacía presente en el aula, junto con otros compañeros que entraban al sonido del timbre. Boruto se puso de pie en un acto reflejo y todos quedaron en silencio. El rubio la miraba fijamente al momento que ella se encogía algo incómoda.

–B-buenos días a todos. –Dijo Sarada con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Buenos días. –Contestaron los demás en unísono sin sospecha.

–Sarada, estábamos hablando sobre qué haremos después de la preparatoria. –Volvió Chou-Chou al tema. –Y tengo la intriga de qué harás tú, ya que eres la mejor de la clase.

–Eh… yo quiero estudiar medicina. –Respondió la chica. Miró un momento a Boruto que seguía de pie sin dejar de mirarla, pero no resistió verlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo. Él sabía que Sarada deseaba ser médico. –Mi madre era asistente de médico y me interesó desde entonces.

–Oh, claro. Con lo inteligente que eres serás la jefa del hospital en poco tiempo. –Le animó Mitsuki, a lo que los demás comenzaron a animarla también.

Boruto notó que la chica apenas logró sonreír a los halagos. Era demasiado extraño, ella solía mostrar grandes sonrisas cuando los chicos le decían cosas buenas. Esa vez sólo tomó asiento. El profesor Shino entró al aula y todo se calmó por un rato.

Un trozo de papel llegó al banco de Sarada por un lado suyo. Al abrir la nota leyó un _"¿Te encuentras bien?"_ con la mala caligrafía de Boruto Uzumaki. Se quedó pensativa un segundo y después tomó su lapicero para escribir un perfecto _"Si, no te preocupes"_ en el papel y mandarlo de nuevo a su amigo. No sentía justo mentirle de esa forma pero sólo quería tranquilizarlo.

.

El profesor Shino comenzó la clase de matemáticas y rápidamente el pizarrón estaba cubierto de fórmulas complejas que todos se apresuraban a escribir en sus libretas. Sarada movía con gracia su lapicero sobre los renglones respondiendo fácilmente los problemas al tiempo que los iba anotando. Levantó la mirada para copiar el último problema de la pizarra y de repente las letras y números se veían borrosos. Parpadeó un par de veces y se ajustó los anteojos.

Miró de nuevo y los colores de los números y la pizarra se alteraron, como si tuvieran un efecto en negativo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos apretando el lapicero en sus dedos. En la oscuridad de sus ojos, una mirada de color rojo la asaltó junto con la frase _"…Corre por tus venas"._

Comenzó a inhalar profundo intentando alejar esos pensamientos, pero sólo sucedió lo contrario: La pesadilla retorcida de un Boruto sufriendo mientras le pedía piedad a Sarada volvió a aparecer en su mente. Y abrió alarmada los ojos antes de imaginar a su amigo muriendo de nuevo.

El sonido de su lapicero quebrarse en su mano fue lo que la devolvió a la realidad. Había tensado los músculos de sus brazos y respiraba agitada.

–Sarada… ¿estás bien? –Escuchó a Mitsuki preguntarle desde el banco de al lado. Ella se giró a ver sorprendida al chico preocupado.

Y se giró hacia atrás un momento para ver los profundos ojos de Boruto que casi explotaban de preocupación. Su respiración agitada no se calmó ni un poco, y las imágenes comenzaron a tornarse borrosas de nuevo.

 _Diiiiiiinnnggg~_

En cuanto el timbre del almuerzo sonó, la ejecutora se puso de pie para salir apresuradamente del aula, dejando a Boruto y a Mitsuki cruzando miradas.

–¿Crees que se sienta mal? –Cuestionó Mitsuki confundido.

–Ayer me dijo que creía que se enfermaría. –Mintió Boruto. –Tranquilo, no debe ser nada grave. –Dijo muy a la ligera levantándose para ir a buscarla.

Sarada se había acercado a una ventana a la mitad del pasillo para tomar aire fresco. Inhalaba el aire frío sintiendo como su cuerpo se calmaba poco a poco. Alguien se acomodó junto a ella en el marco de la ventana. Su amiga de piel morena apareció con una linda sonrisa.

–Chou-chou.

–Como presidenta de la clase es mi deber planear el viaje de fin de curso. –Comenzó a decir la chica. –Y estuve pensando en qué lugar sería más adecuado ya que será en primavera, ¿Podría pedir tu consejo?

–Pues… el santuario de las luciérnagas al pie de las montañas siempre me ha parecido un lugar hermoso al que he querido ir. –Le dijo abiertamente Sarada.

–¡Luciérnagas! Tienes razón, ese sería el lugar perfecto. –Los ojos de Chou-Chou brillaron como si hubiera tenido una revelación. –¡Gracias, Sarada, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, eres la mejor!

La gran sonrisa de su amiga la tomó descuidada, un sentimiento cálido de felicidad le llenó el pecho sacándole una sonrisa también.

–Oh, mira. –Le apuntó a lo lejos Chou-Chou con un dedo a Sarada. –Allá, detrás del gimnasio, ¿lo ves?

–Esos son… ¿Gatos? –Preguntó la ejecutora. A espaldas del gimnasio, había dos gatitos que eran acariciados por un grupo de chicas.

–Sí. Aparecieron ahí esta mañana, son taaan lindos. ¿A ti te gustan los gatos, no? Si quieres podemos ir a verlos un rato. –Le invitó su amiga.

–Ah, si, está bien… –Pero detrás de ellas se había aparecido su amigo rubio, con un rostro demasiado serio.

Chou-Chou notó que ambos cruzaron sus miradas y sintió cómo la atmósfera se volvió muy incómoda en un segundo.

–Emmm… ¿Tal vez a la salida? –Preguntó Chou-Chou intentando safarse.

–Claro. A la salida. –Respondió Sarada, después de eso Chou-Chou desapareció.

–¿Qué rayos te acaba de pasar? –Dijo sin más Boruto en tono bajo, Sarada bajó la mirada. –Es esa marca maldita que tienes ahí, ¿no?

–Fue sólo un mareo, estoy bien. –Intentó mentir la joven. Obviamente Boruto no lo creyó. –Escucha, he leído todos los textos que hablan de las marcas de maldición y los mareos con vértigo es algo normal en el sujeto que la posee.

–Sí, pero tú no eres normal. –Atajó el rubio, Sarada lo miró fijamente. –Me refiero a que tu eres un híbrido. Y Sé que no te sientes bien.

–Si no me sintiera bien no habría venido a la escuela, ¿No lo crees? –Dijo Sarada con algo de enfado. –Así que déjame en paz por un minuto.

–Creo que viniste a la escuela porque te da miedo estar sola en tu casa. –Pensó Boruto en voz alta. –Porque sabes que algo grave va a pasarte.

Los demás alumnos seguían caminando por los pasillos, era el tiempo del receso y nadie prestaba atención a aquellos dos.

–¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Vine a la escuela porque no quiero estar sola en casa. Vine para seguir con mi vida normal, para sentirme normal… Para sentir que no estoy sola, porque si eso pasa ésta cosa en mi hombro va a tener más control sobre mí. –Miraba directamente los ojos de Boruto. –Así que por favor, sólo por este día… ¿Podrías no hablarme de demonios o fantasmas? ¿Podrías… tratarme como a alguien normal? Por favor…

Boruto se había quedado sin palabras, lo había impresionado.

–Ah… yo… –La recordó alterada cuando ocurrió lo de su padre. –Claro. Lo siento.

–Gracias. –Le dijo ella.

Y ambos quedaron en silencio.

.

.

Al regresar a las clases la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Sarada siguió experimentando estos "mareos" que la atacaban en medio de las explicaciones del profesor, y fue difícil calmarlos. Hacía todo lo posible por controlar su respiración y quedarse en bajo perfil a sus amigos, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos un trozo de esa pesadilla la atacaba de nuevo. Por lo menos el saco oficial del colegio ocultaba su piel de gallina.

Cuando todos se ponían de pie para ir a la clase de deportes, los ecalofríos se habían calmado un poco y tuvo que mentirle a Mitsuki diciéndole que estaba en la etapa temprana de un resfriado para que no sospechara. Y su obstinado amigo Uzumaki no quería separarse de ella ni un minuto, incluso la siguió hasta los casilleros donde guardaban la ropa deportiva.

–¿Piensas seguirme al baño también? –Lo encaró la pelinegra al tomar su uniforme de deportes.

–Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. –Le dijo en tono duro el chico.

–Dijiste que me dejarías en paz hoy. –Le recordó Sarada. Boruto suspiró.

–Quiero que hablemos de esto mañana, entonces. –Le apuntó Boruto con el dedo, abriendo también su casillero. –Debemos buscar una cura para eso. –Dijo apuntando su hombro izquierdo. –Hace tiempo mencionaste a estos tipos… ¿Redentores? Dijiste que eran más fuertes que ustedes. Tal vez ellos podrán ayudarte.

Sarada miraba al suelo cuando Boruto dijo eso, no respondió, pareciera como si lo hubiera ignorado para no seguir el tema.

–Adelántate. Yo iré a cambiarme. Te veo allá. –Dijo fríamente la chica antes de irse y dejar a Boruto solo.

El baño de chicas más cercano no estaba tan lejos, pero ella no quiso ir a ese. Fue a cambiarse al baño cerca de la sala de maestros, aquél que casi siempre estaba vacío. Saliendo del cubículo en los baños, ya con su pantalón y playera puestos, escondió el rosario bajo la tela de la playera, dobló su falda y su camisa y al intentar ponerlos sobre la barra del lavamanos éstos resbalaron de sus dedos y cayeron al suelo.

Era como una película en cámara lenta. La ejecutora miró la palma de su mano, que mostraba un pequeño temblor que antes no estaba ahí. La miró por muchos segundos, bastantes, sintiendo cómo se formaban lentamente lágrimas en sus ojos, queriendo salir.

 _"…Corre por tus venas"_

Antes de que pudiera ponerse a llorar, se giró hacia el lavabo y abrió el chorro de agua. Se lavó la cara con apuro, tallándola casi con desespero, como si los problemas estuvieran ahí y quisiera arrancarlos. Eso ayudó a controlar su respiración un poco. Cerró la llave y tomó unas toallas para secarse.

Dejó la toalla a un lado y tomó sus anteojos para limpiarlos con su camiseta antes de ponérselos. Cuando alzó la vista para verse la cara en el espejo, notó la silueta de la persona que la miraba desde la entrada de los baños. Su estómago se estujó al verla.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Susurró Sarada intentando disimular su incomodidad.

Esta persona no respondió. Solamente avanzó hasta ella, mirándola fijamente mientras la rodeaba. La ejecutora temía verla a los ojos, no debía estar muy contenta con ella en ese momento.

–Sé que Uchiha estuvo aquí. –Le dijo la persona. Sarada se quedó paralizada. –¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?... tu color está cambiando. Es más oscuro.

–Mi… mi color es el mismo… No está cambiando. –Balbuceó Sarada. –Yo me encargaré de él, no tienes porque…

–Sólo contéstame esto. –Le interrumpió la persona. –¿Él lo sabe?

Los ojos de la ejecutora se abrieron amplios ante la pregunta.

–¿Se los has… contado? –Insistió. Su voz se quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

Bajó la mirada de nuevo al suelo a la vez que su pecho se hundía. ¿Cómo iba responderle a eso? Tardó mucho en hacerlo, pero finalmente contestó.

–Lo siento… –Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decirle. Y miró como los ojos de la personita frente a ella perdían brillo, cómo en un momento se volvió más pequeña de lo que ya era. Y un silencio quedó suspendido entre las dos por un largo minuto, en el cuál Sarada no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara de nuevo.

Vió como la mano de Himawari sacó de su bolsillo una cápsula, parecida a un dulce, que dejó en el labavo junto a ella. Y como lentamente la chica se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero se detuvo un segundo antes de cruzar la puerta.

–Detrás del gimnasio. Hay dos gatos. Encárgate de ellos.

Fueron las últimas palabras que la chica dijo antes de desaparecer. Sarada reaccionó después, miró a su lado y tomó la cápsula que estaba en el lavabo. La observó unos segundos en la palma de su mano y después se la metió a la boca para tragarla. Golpeó con su puño los azulejos de la pared. Le dolía el pecho por la culpa.

–¡Mierda!

.

.

.

La clase ya había comenzado desde hace veinte minutos y Boruto se ponía de puntillas sobre sus tennis para barrer la cancha con sus ojos. Sarada no había llegado. Y suspiró pesadamente creyendo que seguramente no lo haría. Ese día tocaba jugar voleibol y como no era su deporte favorito, pidió quedarse en la banca. Su pierna temblaba con ese reflejo ansioso involuntario, preguntándose a dónde habría ido su amiga.

Su celular Vibró en su bolsillo.

" _¿Podríamos volver a casa juntos hoy? ¡Tengo planeado algo genial para cenar! Besos. Hima."_

–Oh… Hima. –Recordó Boruto. –No he pasado mucho tiempo con ella últimamente.

Y con lentitud repondió al mensaje de texto con un _"Ok"._ Volteó al techo con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de la chica de anteojos resonaron en su cabeza _"Vine para no estar sola en casa"_ … ¿Sería… buena idea si la invitara a cenar? Un cosquilleo raro le pasó por las palmas de las manos ¿Sería bueno juntarlas a ambas? Sarada le había dicho que ese día no quería tener nada que ver con su trabajo de ejecutora, ¿Estaría bien?

Tecleó el nombre de su amiga en la pantalla de su teléfono para mandarle un texto, a la vez que Shikadai se sentaba a su lado en la banca pidiéndole por favor que lo sacara de su miseria y lo sustituyera en el partido de Voleibol que había terminado su primer set. Boruto accedió y cerró la ventana de mensajes del teléfono, dejándolo para después.

.

.

.

El viento que corría en la azotea de la escuela era muy frío, pero de algún modo la calmaba. Le agradaba el cómo podía mirar toda la pequeña ciudad desde ahí arriba. No llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo ahí, pero la tranquilidad y el alejarse de sus malos recuerdos le había hecho tomarle algo de cariño.

Y pensó que se había alejado de los problemas de ser una ejecutora. Pero ahora estaba aceptando que todo se estaba yendo al caño. El sonido de una parvada de pájaros que pasaba sobre su cabeza la exaltó por un momento, el contraste de el atardecer los hacía lucir tan negros… como cuervos. Alejó la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se daba cuenta de que hay fantasmas que la perseguirían hasta que su vida terminase.

 _"¿Él lo sabe?"_

Se quitó los lentes para sobar el puente de su nariz con sus dedos mientras suspiraba, sintiéndose una tonta.

–Lo siento… No he podido siquiera cumplir su último deseo… Perdóneme Séptimo.

Otro viento frío le acarició la espalda. Al menos en eso sí podía estar segura: de que seguía sintiendo como un humano. El frío del viento de otoño, el dolor al ver la cara de una chica destrozada, la culpa por hacer que sus amigos se preocupen por ella…

 _Sus amigos…_

Soltó una pequeña carcajada. Su mentor había tenido razón al decirle una vez que tener amigos era maravilloso. Y lo era, y entre aquél huracán al que su corazón se enfrentaba, también había una pizca de felicidad porque ahora sabía lo que era tener amigos, lo sentía.

Al ponserse los anteojos y ver una niebla que emanaba por allá cerca del gimnasio, Sarada se puso de pie apresuradamente.

–¡Rayos, lo había olvidado! ¡Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo! –Se reprochó a sí misma al correr a las escaleras, sacándo de su bolsillo su anillo plateado. –Todos están saliendo del gimnasio ahora. La clase de deportes debe estar terminando. –Se llevó una mano al pecho. –¿Cómo es que no sentí esa presencia antes? ¿Qué otros efectos puede causar en mí esta marca maldita?

Y en menos de un minuto, había bajado los cuatro pisos del edificio del colegio, salió corriendo por la entrada esquivando a algunos compañeros que quedaban en el pasillo y se dirigió al gimnasio, que para ese momento ya estaba quedándose vacío. Las presencias malignas eran muy tenues, pero la neblina oscura se hacía más notable a la vez que se acercaba a la parte trasera del edificio. Giró en la esquina para encontrarse con los demonios, pero no estaban.

Sin embargo, otra persona estaba ahí, frente a ella. El corazón se le aceleró.

–Sarada. –Se sorprendió el chico rubio al verla. –Haz vuelto.

–Boruto… ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –Estaba paralizada. Se suponía que los alumnos deberían estar camino a casa.

–Yo… no lo sé. –Comenzó a decir Boruto algo confundido. –Hace rato, allí adentro mis manos comenzaron a cosquillear y alguna especie de… presencia llamaba tanto mi atención hasta acá. Es algo raro pero tenía tanta curiosidad… Y no hay nada aquí.

–No puede ser… –Susurró la ejecutora, estaba tan sorprendida y a la vez confundida. –No se spuone que tu puedas sentir esas cosas… ¿Qué he hecho?

–¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó Boruto. –Desapareciste antes de la clase.

–Sólo vete a casa, ¿Quieres? –Le atajó Sarada, dándole la espalda con intención de irse. Pero el chico la tomó por el brazo.

–Sarada, hablo en serio. –La miró con sus profundos ojos azules. –Sé que no estás bien… y quiero ayudarte.

–No puedes ayudarme con esto. –Le dijo con voz baja la chica.

–¿Y cómo estoy seguro de que no puedo ayudar si no me dices qué es lo que tienes? –La presionó el chico.

–¡Estoy deseando matarte! –Soltó Sarada con desespero. –¡Y deseando devorar tu alma!

Un silencio flotó entre ambos durante un largo minuto.

La sorpresa de Boruto hizo que soltara el brazo de la chica, no terminaba de entender qué rayos significaba aquéllo.

 _Mrrrrggghh~_

Se escuchó un maullido rabioso cerca de ellos, llamándoles la atención. La ejecutora llevó la argolla a su boca, invocando la katana bendita y Boruto aún paralizado se descolocó al percibir aquélla neblina color gris oscuro que envolvía al gato blanco erizado que los miraba. ¿Eso significaba que ese animal…era el demonio que Sarada buscaba? Las palmas de sus manos cosquilleaban demasiado, estaba reaccionando a esa energía demoníaca, eso nunca había pasado.

–¡Vete a casa! –Insistió Sarada, preparándose para atacar.

Boruto solamente retrocedió, tropezando, sin seguir la orden. Observó el cómo aquél gato comenzó a cambiar de forma y transformarse en otro animal, uno al que no podría ponerle nombre, pero seguía siendo feo e intimidante. Colmillos que sobresalían de su mandíbula, pelo crispado de color gris, como rata, orejas puntiagudas, ojos naranja brillantes y una cola que se balanceaba de lado a lado. Sarada se lanzó a combatir al demonio, y el rubio sintió de nuevo ese hormigueo en las palmas de sus manos, algo parecido a un sexto sentido hizo que mirara sobre ellos, al techo del gimnasio, por donde se asomaba otro gato color pardo rodeado por la misma energía oscura.

–Ay, rayos. –Dijo Boruto, obligándose a ponerse de pie.

La ejecutora no pudo acertar el primer golpe, la bestia lo había bloqueado con uno de sus colmillos. Sarada retrocedió evitando el zarpazo que el demonio arrojó. Saltó sobre la bestia y se colocó detrás para cortarle las patas traseras, pero no contaba con que la cola de ésta fuera muy hábil y su pelaje era tan dañino como ajugas, que la atacaron a la cara. La chica desvió la cola con su katana y el roce hizo que algunas agujas salieran disparadas y se encajaran a su pierna.

–Arrgg! –Gruñó.

En un segundo, tomó las agujas y las arrancó de su muslo, dolía mucho y pareciera que tuvieran alguna clase de veneno en ellas ya que su pierna se comenzaba a sentir adormecida poco a poco. ¡Maldición! Tuvo que reaccionar rápido de nuevo, ya que el demonio volvió a atacar con su cola de espinas, la ejecutora quiso esquivarlo pero su pierna falló, calló de rodillas y por poco se libró. Una de las agujas había rasgado la liga que sujetaba su coleta de caballo y su espeso cabello negro volcó sobre su rostro. Eso la hizo enojar bastante.

Los ojos rojos de la ejecutora saltaron a la vista, empuñó su katana con furia pero no pudo atacar. Las visiones volvían, las imágenes en negativo que captaban sus ojos y la pierna que le punzaba, esa maldita espina le había inyectado energía oscura a su cuerpo, activando de nuevo el poder de la marca demoníaca. La chica cerró fuertemente los ojos y tomó aire, al abrirlos se avalanzó sin pensar hacia el demonio, sentía que se iba a salir de control.

La bestia gruñó haciéndole frente, pero no pudo detener la katana que la atacó cubierta de una energía furiosa, de un color casi rojo. Cortó sus garras, rebanando sus colmillos hasta partir al demonio en dos partes. El uniforme deportivo de Sarada se empapó de la sangre del animal. Rápidamente la joven encajó su cuchilla en el suelo para apoyarse en ella, frotándose los ojos, que le dolían e intentaban mostrarle su pesadilla una vez más.

Su hombro izquiero comenzaba a quemarle.

–¡Sarada, cuidado!

Un escalofrío le abrazó la piel de la nuca, a la vez que se giraba para ver cómo otro de esos demonios se avalanzaba sobre ella. Y se quedó paralizada al ver que la figura de Boruto se interponía, brillando con un hermoso color menta que se extendía sobre un par de cuchillas que rodeaban sus antebrazos. Lo escuchó gritar y el brillo la cegó por un par de segundos. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Escuchó el chillido del demonio y después nada.

Al bajar su mano, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió cómo un hueco se abría en su estómago.

 _"No he podido siquiera cumplir su último deseo… perdóneme Séptimo"_

 _"No pueden vivir en paz con los humanos"_

La silueta de Boruto se alzaba frente a ella manchada en sangre, con la espalda recta, sus cabellos dorados despeinados y balanceándose al jadear. Había cortado a la bestia, la había matado. Esas cuchillas las conocía perfectamente… _¿Qué había hecho?_ Era la viva imagen del Séptimo. Y el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle al verlo girarse y conectando sus brillantes ojos azules con los suyos, llenos de una seguridad casi tangible.

–Tranquila. Ya acabó. –Le aseguró el sonriente chico frente a ella.

–¿Q-quién… de dónde sacaste esas cuchillas? –Preguntó con obvia sorpresa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

–Ese tipo me las dio. El del pañuelo.

–¿Konohamaru…? –Desvió su mirada al suelo, con un montón de cosas en su cabeza. –No puede ser.

–He encontrado la forma de usarlas. –Le presumió el rubio. –Con esto ahora podré protegerte de tu padre-

Boruto dejó de hablar al ver cómo su amiga se había encogido tanto en ella misma que le alarmó. Llamó su nombre y de repente, la ejecutora se tornó tan fría como el hielo. La figura de la chica se puso de pie, envainando su espada antes de soltar un duro comentario.

–Basta. Es suficiente. Aquí termina todo. –Boruto se descolocó. – Todo esto de jugar a los amigos ha sido un gran error. No seremos más amigos, Boruto… No debimos encontrarnos nunca. –Habló con voz monocorde la ejecutora, clavándo en él su profunda mirada rojo carmesí. –Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mí, Boruto Uzumaki.

–¿Qué…? –Se atragantó el chico. –Espera, ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

Sarada se giró a liberar las almas de los demonios que yacían en el suelo y Boruto la seguía mirando con la duda marcada en el rostro. Las cuchillas del chico se desvanecieron de golpe en sus manos, volviéndose anillos de nuevo, confundiéndolo aún más. Y viendo el cómo su amiga se iba, se alejaba de él sin decirle nada más.

–¡Respóndeme! –Le soltó con rabia intentando llegar a ella, pero las armas benditas le habían cobrado mucha energía y volvía a caer al suelo con debilidad. –¡Maldita sea, Sarada!

La chica de cabello negro se giró por última vez, para mirarlo ahí derrumbado con una expresión sin emocion alguna.

–Me das tanta pena.

Arrojó las palabras antes de irse definitivamente, acertando en los sentimientos de Boruto, que siguó gritando por varios minutos que se detuviera.


End file.
